


The Art of Deception

by GeoToni



Category: Adrien English - Josh Lanyon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 75,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: Adrien is caught up in another case when his new assistant Chris Willows comes into work frantic when his boyfriend goes missing. His boyfriend, it turns out, has a past with no other than Adrien's future husband Jake Riordan. A S/M past, Blackmail, Art Fraud with a dead body in the boyfriend's hotel room leads Adrien on another mystery which could turn out to be his final one...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Adrien English fanfic, which i have wanted to write one for ages!  
> This is set after the latest novel, 'So this is Christmas'.  
> You might want to read that first, as this will contain spoilers.  
> This fiction has also been posted on my Livejournal account (same username) and the first 3 chapters on my FFN one. (again, same username)

~1~

There are times I would have had to admit, well mainly to myself, that my life has had quite a few dramatic moments. For instance, being Jake Riordan’s boyfriend did have its moments, some a bit rocky…

Ok, extremely rocky ones.

But the good ones outweighed them by a ton. Especially when he asked me to become his fiancé. Well, things were definitely becoming much more interesting.

After being proposed to in the early hours of New Year’s Day of this year, with Scout our adorable but somewhat over excitable German Sheppard and Tomkins our cat watched cautiously from the safely of the bathroom as I cried.

Yes cried, men can happily show their emotions, at the sight of the ring and hearing those words “Adrien with an e, will you marry me.” I will admit my emotions were somewhat all over the place. We had after all spent New Year’s Eve with what will be my in-laws. I was over-joyed.

I let Jake take me in his arms and lead me to the bed, slightly awkwardly as I was trying to put my engagement ring on as he was hastily taking off both our clothes while trying to carry me to said bed. We managed, just about.

It was the perfect ending to the best way to celebrate the new year.

Skip forward seven weeks on and as I sat in my office at Cloak and Dagger things in my life were definitely thought-provoking. For instance, the scene which was unfolding right before my eyes.

Natalie, my sister / shop manager and Angus her boyfriend and my store assistant were both bickering in the store about the baby. Natalie was almost two months into her pregnancy and even to this day Angus was still suggesting they should marry. I must admit that I was surprised they had stayed together this long and also Angus was still persistent on the marriage idea.

It also accrued to me that telling both Natalie and Angus both Jake and I were engaged was probably not the best of ideas. Angus had this delusion that a double wedding would be perfect.

No.

Just no.

I hadn’t told Jake his idea, which I know would result in a different answer. Something much worse but still on the same concept of ‘no’.

Angus had dreams though, it was just an irritation on Natalie’s part and a nightmare on mine.

“Just think…” He said quiet cheerily, which was quite strange coming from someone who knows and studies demonology and who was currently in full goth gear, I did notice a new skull piecing in his right eyebrow. “We could have Tomkins as ring bearer just like in that film you like.”

Natalie sighed which seemed to be the 100th time this morning. “God no, Tomkins would freak and attack half the guests or he’d be superglued constantly to Adrien’s head. That is the worse idea yet.”

My ears suddenly picked up, Natalie had included me for the first time in their wedding ideas. Or like I call them, disagreements. I truly hoped her thought was not for a joint wedding and I was just there as a guest.

“Adrien,” Natalie looked up at me from where I stood in the door frame of mine and Natalie’s office. “Tell him this is a bad idea.”

As co store manager we both share the office, I decided to promote her officially in January once we hired new staff, which we did. Two new people to join our team. I let Natalie interview and begrudgingly hire the ones who seemed most perfect for the shop, this was her first main job in being manager and to prove that I was not a complete and utter control freak.

This almost killed me, but I had to give Natalie credit. She did great.

The lucky two candidates were great. I met them both on their first days here. The first one I met was Gemma Lockhart, a 40 something - I never asked her correct age as it was rude to ask a lady her age - black woman with dreadlocks down to her elbows. She had experience working in a library for over 25 years until an unfortunate event happened when it got caught on fire. The place got torn down and rebuilt into restaurants. Gemma was a great asset with a great bubbly character.

Currently, she was dusting shelves near the front of the store trying to ignore the once again drama happening as well as deter Tomkins from attacking the feather duster.

Christopher – Chris for short - Willows, the other recently appointed assistant to the shop is a 25-year-old Scottish guy with a British accent, unless he swore or got annoyed (which was hardly ever, compared to others in the shop and yes, I did include myself in that epiphany) and who had the most amazing deep red mahogany hair that I had ever seen. I found out he was all natural. It wasn’t something I was going to look into but with an unfortunate accident between Angus and Chris in the staff toilet, apparently, it was true.

Which reminded me, I needed to fix that lock.

Pushing the image of a shocked Angus and a slightly freaked Chris out of my mind and my shock look when I ran in after hearing both of them scream at each other.

Chris had currently moved over from the UK to live with his family for a year and was doing a small study part time refresher course on computers at the local university. Not that he needed it. He was very smart and on his first week working here, Chris had fixed up the shop computer and store website to look fresher and better than ever.  Our online customers quickly grew, hence the ability to give Natalie her much needed pay rise.

Needless to say, we were both impressed.

Even my old friends Jean and Ted in my old Partners in Crime writers group – yes, I still run the group even though it was now held once a month still on a Tuesday - were impressed.  I even saw them both trying to persuade Chris to quit and join them in their computer business. He declined, which I was thankful for. His excuse was his years’ study visa wouldn’t allow it what Ted and Jean wanted and offered, but mainly it was because Chris truly loved books just as much as I did.

His main love was for Agatha Christie’s Miss Marple, but when I introduced him to Christopher Holmes Miss Butterworth series he fell in love with them. Sleuth novels he loved the most. Jake made a joke once that the only reason Chris stayed around here was because he loved my amateur sleuthing.

I on the other hand was not amused by that.

Also, and I will admit this, he was rather attractive. He was the same height as me and same build. Also, he did have a health condition but I was told by Natalie who had all his details on file it wasn’t serious. Just a skin condition, which is why he always wore long sleeved sweatshirts which pretty much covered most of his hands too.  

I didn’t find it odd, actually it seemed normal compared to Agnus.

Chris was a great worker, once he was on something he got it done. He was always reliable, which is why I also gave him a key so he could be in charge Sundays and close up Saturday afternoons so me and Nat could have those days off. Chris was definitely committed to the work and punctual.

Except today, today he was late and I was worried.

No one else had noticed, Natalie and Angus still bickering on our joint wedding day with Gemma ignoring it all I was the only one concerned. Why was I so concerned though? It was only ten minutes past 11, the beginning of his shift being 11, but still. Something was wrong.

“Hello.” Natalie said clicking her fingers right in front of my face. I suddenly jerked back but instantly regained my stance as Natalie looked concerned. “Adrien, are you ok?”

“Yeah- yes, sorry. You were saying?” I asked slightly forgetting what on earth we were all talking about.

Natalie sighed “It was nothing important.”

101 sigh of the day.

Speaking of importance, “Have you heard from Chris?”

“Chris?” Natalie blinked and quickly glanced at her watch. “Oh god, he’s supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, has he called?”

I tried my best to not roll my eyes. I’d been watching from here for the past hour or so listening to Natalie and Angus bickering over baby names, weddings and Tomkins role in it all and she’s asking me if anyone’s called?

“No, no he hasn’t.” I replied and tried to hide the anxious feeling deep down in my stomach. I couldn’t help myself, I cared about him.  It was very much out of character.

Natalie saw right through me and instantly pulled out her cell phone. Angus had gone back to sorting the new delivery of books which had arrived this morning. Gemma was now arguing with Tomkins to get off of the shelve she was trying to clean, which of course Tomkins refused to move and tried to attack the duster she was holding. The only person I was completely focused on was Natalie. Phone to her ear looking quite anxious as I felt. Her eyes met mine. No answer.

Suddenly the doorbell rang above the shop door and my eyes immediately moved to it. All I could see was red. The red hair of Chris, all messed up and frazzled as his green eyes were wide eyed and frantic. Not so harshly, I moved Natalie out of the way and quickly went to his aid as he collapsed onto his knees as if he’d been running for his life. Everyone in the store turned to witness the event unfold before our eyes.

I instantly wrapped my arms around Chris. “What’s wrong?” I could feel him trembling as his pupils were huge.

“Scott- “Chris gasped for air as tears fell down his cheeks. “My boyfriend, he’s gone.” He finished as he collapsed into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

With all of my previous experiences, I have never been too keen on hospitals, remembering my last visit here when I got shot by the homicidal maniac which then resulted in my heart surgery. It wasn’t a pleasant memory but at least there was some light to the final outcome. Strangely enough the golden band on my left hand was shimmering in the Florissant lights above me in the hall way as I waited for the doctors to finish up with Chris. I felt a strange ping in my heart, nothing serious just something that reminded me of last Christmas with a friend Kevin and his boyfriend. I truly hope history hasn’t repeated itself.

When the ambulance arrived at Cloak and Dagger, Natalie had already called Chris’s next of kin. Chris had a brother, Darren Willow. He was an ex UK army soldier who had moved over here permanently with family a year or so ago. Chris had only come over here Christmas gone. He told Natalie he would head straight to the hospital. I decided to go with the ambulance, make sure Chris would be ok. Also, I wanted to know what exactly had happened.

I know, Adrien sticking his noise into something, again. But I was curious. Also, concerned.

Chris had never really mentioned his boyfriend, named Scott. Surname unknown. I knew he had someone in his life but he never mentioned it and I didn’t want to pry. I know, slight shock as Jake would no doubt say, but it was true. We only ever talked about were books and on the small rare occasion family. He was a bit touchy on this subject, apart from the times when his brother had either dropped him off for his shift.

Besides I had enough going on in my life without any more drama, which I truly hoped this would not turn out to be.

The thought of calling Jake suddenly popped into my mind but quickly vanished as the double doors leading into this section opened and flew in a stressed looking male. He looked quite similar to Chris, but his hair was brown than red and was a more built build than Chris. Then again, he was an ex-military person. Chris has mentioned Darren was a Captain in the UK army until the eventful day when he was injured in action and lost his leg. That’s all he knew of Chris’ brother. By Darren’s side was a shorter brown haired woman in a black cocktail style dress and high heels. She could easily be considered his sister which I assumed it was. She was marching by his side, demanding him to slow down and to listen to her for a second. She wore the same look Natalie sometimes gave me.

“Darren for Christ’s sakes!” The woman almost screamed at him, grabbing his arm almost digging her long nails into his bare flesh. “You need to calm down!”

“How can I?” He didn’t stop and literally seemed to be dragging her alongside him. “Chris is hurt, I’ll never…”

“We don’t know that!” She argued but stopped when her gaze caught mine. “You got a problem, mate!” She glared at me.

Darren who just seemed to notice me, took all but 2 seconds to realise who I was. “Adrien?”

I nodded and instantly the sister stopped glaring, almost apologetic but not by much. Derren instantly came up face to face with me and the barrel of questions flooded from him. I’ve never had an older brother before, 3 sisters yes but younger than I was but this sudden explosion from a man I had never met before was… well. Frantic and a little nerving to say the least.

“Where is he? What actually happened? What did he say? Is he injured? Did someone hurt him?” Darren begged from me as he backed me up against the wall with his bombardment of questions. I could imagine him face to face with an enemy interrogating them. Even though there was worry and concern in his eyes, I could see the fierceness in them. The look Jake sometimes had with people when getting the truth from them, I knew that look just as much as anyone else.

“Give the guy a damn break!” His sister demanded and reluctantly Darren stepped back.

“It’s ok,” I said understanding the situation. “I don’t know much; all that Chris was late for his shift…” This caught both of their attention, Chris was always punctual. “When he did eventually come in, he was troubled and scared. He said Scott was gone and collapsed.”

The woman gasped and Darren pulled her into his embrace in the protective older brother way a brother should. “Have the doctors said anything?” Darren asked much calmer than he was earlier, but something was there in the back of his mind. I saw it flash across his eyes. Scott was known to the both of them and there was obviously something else too.

“They haven’t told me anything as I’m not family.” I replied sympathise. “As soon as we arrived here, and I told them what I just told you, they took him off and asked me to wait here.” Here being a dingy small hallway / waiting area with some basic art work upon the walls, except for one which was a poster of a blown-up newspaper article about one of the latest Governor candidates; Peter Richard. Richards’ had just opened up a new building for the hospital for those who needed extra care while struggling with life. It wasn’t exactly a psychiatric ward, but it was. Richard’s declared in the article to ‘Always support, improve and build upon the hospital’. I read it about 3 times while I had been waiting.

I had been the only one in here and It was quiet, until now, with the Florissant’s beaming above our heads and a couple of chairs dotted on one side of the hallway. There were two sets of doors, one which I alongside Darren and his sister came through, the other where doctors walked past through the small windows within the double doors with a notice saying “authorized persons only”. 

“I’m sorry I can’t give you much more details.”

“No, it’s ok.” Darren said more warmly towards me. “I’m Darren by the way, and this is my sister - I knew I was right - Rachel.” He offered his free hand as the other was still holding onto Rachel. I graciously took it.

“Mum and dad are going to freak.” Rachel spoke up suddenly.

This statement did take me aback a bit, but then if they were anything like Lisa I could understand. Then, seeing how Darren had reacted only moments ago, being the older brother. Who knows. I decided to offer some big brother support myself. After all I, do have practice with 3 sisters.

“I’m sure Chris will be fine…”

“Fine...?” She snapped up. “Fine? Do you not know Chris? Do you not know him at all?” Her glare came back more aggressively and I instantly took a step back. Even Darren was caught back. Instantly he turned her to face him.

“This isn’t helping anyone Ray. You need to…”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me to calm down!” She declared. I instantly felt sorry for Darren, his sister was definitely more defensive and slightly more vocal than any of mine. I felt almost guilty for thinking he’d rather be back in the war zone than dealing with this current situation.

“Rachel,” Darren sighed but his eyes looked serious. “This isn’t the same…”

“Oh really? Chris is back in hospital and Scott is involved…”

“What?!” I gasped un-expectantly making the two siblings stare at me. I went to open my mouth till I saw their gazes and instantly reclosed it. Rachel looked as if she let out a huge secret and Darren gave me the look that clearly said ‘this does not concern you.’

Breaking the awkward silence, the ‘authorized person’s’ doors opened and walked out a doctor in scrubs. She stopped abruptly seeing the three of us. Darren and Racheal instantly took a step back from me.

“Adrien English?” She asked looking at both Darren and I.

“Yes.” I answered and took a few steps towards her. Trying to hide the relief on my face from whatever the hell had just happened.

“Mr English, Christopher Willows would…”

“Chris!” Darren suddenly was at my side about to ask the doctor no doubt the same interrogation questions I had from him until she put a hand up. This surprisingly stopped him.

“Darren Willows I presume?” Darren nodded. “Mr Willows has asked to speak to Mr English first. Usually we allow family first, but he’s been persistent.”

“He’s ok though, right?” Rachel asked, her eyes pleading with the doctor.

The doctor smiled. “He is. He’ll be in for a few more days though, but he is doing well.” Rachel relaxed as did Darren, but only slightly. “Mr English, this way please.” She gestured towards the doors. As I followed her, I dared not to look back as I could easily feel Darren’s eyes glaring into my back. I must be honest I was relieved to be out of there but was curious. Why did Chris want to see me before his family members? I was slightly wary of the answer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

Once I got to Chris’s room, a single private room with a private rest room to boot, something I never got with my stay, may I add after recovering from heart surgery and being shot. Chris was propped up in bed but from what I could see he did not look good. The doctor said he was doing well but I could see the stress in his eyes and the worry that was further from the truth

The door was already opened but I gently knocked on it before I entered. Chris had been staring off into space until he heard me. His eyes turned to meet mine and a small weak smile grew on his face.

“Adrien.” He spoke softly as if he were happy but to some extent upset to see me. I doubt it was because of seeing me he was upset but of the whole situation. Also, I noticed he was in a hospital gown, his arms were bare and Chris seemed to be conscious of them. I couldn’t see anything wrong with them but I didn’t stare. I instantly walked in and moved to the side of the bed, there was a chair already there which I took.

“How you feeling?” I asked genuinely concerned. Physically he looked ok, emotionally, not so much.

“Awful,” Chris was honest. “Adrien I need too…”

“Chris, stop right there.” He did and waited for me to continue. “You don’t have to apologise for anything. For being late or whatever this has been about. What is this about?”

Chris’s breathing became much heavier as if there was a giant weight upon his chest. At first I wanted to tell him to forget it but he regained his breathe.

“I never told you much about my boyfriend, did I?” I shook my head, it was true he hadn’t. Only really about his love for books and his brother Darren. Not much ever really came up. “His name is Scott Wolf and, well... He saved my life.”

 _Saved his life?_ I’m assuming Chris could see the confused look on my face. “There’s a lot to go through…”

“If you don’t feel up to it.”

“I do. I want to tell you. I need to tell someone.” He said almost pleading. I could see he needed this so I listened to what he had to say.

“Scott and I met a when we were both 18, when we were both at University, he was… God how do I say this? He was the first man I truly felt a connection with. But I never could say anything to him. Tell him how I felt. I think he knew, I knew he knew because he never left me until I left him. It was the worse decision I ever made.”

This was truly confusing. “So, Scott is not your boyfriend?” I asked.

“No, I mean yes he is. Sorry a lot has happened. We got back together a couple of years ago, When I realised the live I was living was wrong. My parents, my biological parents, were devoted Catholics but that was just their excuse for being extreme homophobes. I never really saw it until I was 14 years old and my mother caught me kissing the gardeners aid. A lad who was 17. It wasn’t until then…” Chris started to choke up and I instantly took the nearest hand next to mine and held it. His left hand. It was then when I felt it. A mark, to be more exact a scar on the inside of his wrist. Chris had always worn long sleeved tops ever since I’ve known him. The cuffs always long covering half of his hands. Whatever had happened, no doubt resulted in this. Chris suddenly realised what I had noticed but didn’t move his hand away. “The break we had, Scott and I, it was a bad time for me.” He said which I understood completely.

It was a sad thing to know that a lot of young gay men and woman had tried this route, I was just thankful Chris was one of the few who had managed to survive and get past it. Or as much as possible. But something was still confusing me, Chris had flown out this Christmas gone to spend time with his family, his parents whom he lived with?

“I can see I’ve confused you a bit.” Chris smiled slightly. “I’m not a born Willows, I was adopted by my Aunt and Uncle, they took me in after my time in hospital.”

“After this?” I asked gently referring to his hand.

This time he shook his head. “No, it was. It was when Scott saved me.” Chris eyes started to water and I squeezed his hand gently. Reassuringly.

“Chris, you don’t have to talk about it. I can see you care a lot for Scott.”

Chris wiped his eyes with his other hand “I just wanted you to know him, I actually wanted you to meet him. I think you two would get on.” I smiled “I just don’t know what’s happened with him?”

“Ok, let’s start from the beginning. You said, when you got to the shop he’s gone? What did you mean?”

Now Chris started to tense up. “Scott was staying at the Metro Plaza Hotel. He’s only recently come over here but is living in San Francisco on a year’s work visa a couple of weeks ago. He doesn’t have a car yet so he travelled to LA by the mega bus but got here late. It was a 7-hour ride so I understood. He was tired and decided to stay at the hotel instead of at the house.” He rubbed his eyes, which were sore.

I was patient with Chris as I didn’t want to push but I felt there was something much worse to be said. I still didn’t know or have all the facts. It felt like there was a lot more I didn’t know. It definitely felt like a lot had happened throughout Chris’s life. I needed Chris to keep going, even though it was obvious it hurt.

Chris sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. It was almost the same style as mine just slightly more out of control. Can’t say I didn’t understand. “I’m still not sure whether or not I’m staying out here for good, mainly cause of Scott. Scott’s never been interested in LA, but because my family is all out here. It’s been difficult. I asked him to come out here and try it out and he did. He got a job in San Francisco with his art and he seemed to be enjoying it.”

Chris paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts till he continued, his tone of voice changed. “This is all because of me. And now he’s missing.” His eyes locked onto mine.  “His hotel room was ransacked when I went over to see him this morning for an early breakfast. Everything in there was destroyed.”

Now everything began to sink in. Being known, regrettably, to chaos and murder in my life the first thing I did, even though I am positive most of the officials I ever contacted despised hearing from me, I called them first. Whatever situation I found myself in, I called them, or Jake. I never rushed away and headed to my place of work.

Ok yes, I know, I live or lived where I work. But the difference between me and Chris is I didn’t (at first anyways) have anyone here to rely on. Chris has. He has me. More importantly, he knows of Jake and his P.I business. I understood completely. We’d become good friends or at least I believed we had been and now he needed my help.

But I had to ask.

“Why didn’t you…”

“Call the police. I didn’t think and I was - scared.” His eyes widened and both his hands started to tremble. “There was someone in his room. They saw me, he even grabbed me and demanded to know where Scott was. I managed to break free and I just ran.” Chris broke down trembling. I moved from the chair and pulled him into a hug. Whatever happened to Scott Chris may had walked into and the first thing any sane person would do when faced with danger is run. Chris ran and I knew he regretted that decision.

“I’ll call Jake and talk to him.” I said trying my best to comfort him. “We’ll find out what’s happened to Scott.”

Chris didn’t respond, just continued to break down while I held him.


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

Jake wasn’t answering my calls. It wasn’t odd cause I knew he told me this morning over our breakfast. God I feel bad just thinking about our morning when… Never mind. Jake told me he was meeting with a client today so he would be busy. I assumed he was still with the client. I left a message, asking him to call me as soon as he could. I was heading back to Cloak and Dagger. So hopefully I’d catch him in his offices in the extension top floor of the shop.

Also, I wanted to get back to the shop, no doubt the others would be worried and want to know everything. What on earth do I tell them?

“Always tell them he’s doing ok; his family is by his side and he’ll be out of hospital soon.” Rachel had said to me when she asked for a quick word before I left. She too had been reading the article, but as I just read it to past the time she seemed to enjoy it.

Darren had come into the room shorty after me and Chris had talked. Darren instantly went to his side, not pestering him with any questions just being there. Rachel however stayed back and offered to walk me out while she offered to get Chris and Darren coffee.

“Ok English, spill.” She said heading towards the nearby coffee machine nearby the elevators which I was after. I did find her words ironic considering she too was English but I got the jest. I still wasn’t someone she truly liked. Or probably trusted. “What did Chris want from you before Darren, before us?”

I wasn’t sure just how close Rachel and Chris were, I could see how protective she was over him but still. I didn’t feel like breaking Chris’s trust in confiding with someone I didn’t know, even if they were related.

“How about you tell me a bit on Scott and why you reacted the way you did earlier?” I asked. I was still wondering what had happened to Chris and how Scott ‘saved his life’.

Rachel’s eyes fluttered, she hadn’t been expecting this. “I ah, I don’t know if I…”

“Look, Chris has confided in me about some things, but there are other bits I need to know to help him out. To help with Scott.”

“What has he told you about Scott?” Rachel asked and I briefly told her, nothing that I thought would hurt Chris. Rachel seemed to take it all in. “Ok, but swear to me you will not mention any of this to Darren!”

“Ok.”

“Good.” She said, looking back in the direction we’d just walked down. Making sure on the sound of his name Darren hadn’t come out blazing, possibly. “When Chris and Scott got back together, after Chris tried to, you know.” I did know and nodded. “Well Chris decided enough was enough, he was happy and decided to take the big step into telling that horrid lot about his decision to be with Scott and that would be that.”

“I take it didn’t end well.” I said knowing full well it didn’t. Why did I even say it?

Rachel too seemed to wonder but didn’t say anything. “Scott went with Chris for moral support to the family home, if you could have ever of called it that! The only decent one in that vileness was Chris. Anyways, When Chris told them all. His father…” She spoke the word with distaste. “He ordered his servants to throw out Scott. Scott fought tooth and claw as Chris was dragged to the stables and…” She took a moment. “He was beaten to an inch of his life by his father and brother.”

I stood there which felt like hours, gobsmacked by what I had heard. Scott somehow managed to break back into the property and fight off both the so-called father and brother, get Chris to his car and drive him to the nearest hospital. Chris suffered with external and internal bruising’s alongside a few dozen fractured bones and, thankfully, a minor concussion. The long-term issues he had were more scars along the whole of his back from where he was whipped.

I had never heard of such a horrific act of cruelty from someone who should’ve been there for their family.

I was desperate to get back to Cloak and Dagger and speak to Jake. We had to find Scott. No matter what.

It was relatively quiet when I got to the shop. Angus was finishing off with a customer at the counter while Gemma seemed to had finished clearing the main parts of the shelving in the store, with the books re-arranged to make them more eye appealing, which they did. The shop was looking great and I wasn’t going to argue with her rearranging things, after all she did have experience.

Plus, she’s had to deal with Tomkins a few times while doing it.

Gemma was the first person to spot me walk in.

“Sugar honey!” She called everyone this, no special treatment for management. “How’s our darling Chris doing?” She ran over to me and embraced me into one of her famous bear hugs. Gemma wasn’t a, how can I say this? She had a bubbly spirit but a grip like a Python with a defenceless mouse.

Guess who was the poor mouse this time?

“Gemma, please.” I asked as kindly and without sounding too out of breath. She heard me and released. “He’s doing ok. His brother and sister are with him. I’ve been told his parents (the decent aunt and uncle who took him in) should be there with him now.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Natalie said emerging out of the office. I could see from her face she was relieved to hear he was ok. They all did.

“So, what happened? Why did he collapse?” Angus perked up once the last customer, possibly for the day, had left.

Damn, what do I say?

“Erm, I’m not sure. But he’ll be fine.” I said with certainty and quickly changing the subject. “I’m just going to go see Jake, we might as well close up shop for the day?” It was an hour before our usual closing but it was pretty dead.

Ok, maybe not the best word to describe it, but it was. 

“It has been a quiet one today, so I’m fine with this.” Natalie said using a better choice of word as she moved and locked the front door. Turning the closed sign in the window. “Do you think Chris would be up for visitors tomorrow?”

I hadn’t expected this but seeing their faces, even Angus who had seen much more than he would have liked with Chris. They all wanted to see him. I said “I’ll contact the hospital tomorrow and see.” Before anyone else could say another word I quickly ran up the staircase and headed towards the joining door towards Jake's office.

As a Christmas gift (and I suppose engagement present too) I had let Jake rent out the other side of my bookstore, or at least the top first floor next to my old apartment, free of charge. He had been a private investigator for almost a year and had some good cases going. Of course, he did have some bad, even terrible ones. But in this business, you couldn’t pick and choose. Jake however didn’t seem to mind too much. Some of the cases had been very tiring.

I just hope this client he was currently seeing wasn’t something important so he could help Chris out.

As I moved up to Jake's office I could hear voices. One was definitely Jake, the other I couldn’t quite make out. The voice spoke tenderly but sounded concerned and a little anxious.

“Jake,” the voice started out “I really need your help with this. I can pay you, so what’s the issue?”

“You know the issue.” Jake spoke harshly and I had to admit I was taken aback with the sound of his voice. He wasn’t angry with this person, he sounded anxious himself. “My life has changed now, I don’t want this back in my life.”

“Are you, blaming me for what happened?” The voice, was it male or female. Couldn’t exactly tell with the door and the sudden odd noises coming from downstairs? What on earth were they doing? Sounded like a box of books being dropped. I truly hoped it wasn't the order of first editions P.G Woolhouse I'd managed to get my hands on.

My attention went back to the conversation I was eavesdropping on. The person sounded hurt by what Jake had just said.

“Jesus, no. It’s just. Damn it!” A large bang sounded in the office and I flinched. I think Jake must’ve slammed his hand down on his desk. What on earth was going on in there. I couldn’t help it anymore and gently as I moved closer by the door I looked through the frosted glass and my eyes widened.

Through the glass, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

It seemed as the mystery client, from the looks of things a woman, with long curly brown hair wearing a deep purple polar neck jumper with skinny black jeans with black jacket, was pinned up against the wall with Jake, my Jake, in front of her. My heart literally skipped a beat.

My hand instantly went to the handle of the door but froze when I saw Jake move a hand against her face. My Jake, my fiancé up close and personal with a stranger. A woman. My eyes couldn’t move away.

His hand went to the side of her face, gently stroking some of her hair from her face. “I don’t blame you for any of that. I owe you, big time for that. It’s just…” His voice was low but i heard him.

“I get it, your life is different now and I’m glad it has. I don’t know anyone here who I can trust with this. Please, just promise me you’d look into it. That’s all I ask.” Her voice again was low and pleading with him. She didn't seem intimidated by Jake, judging from her size against his.

I could hear Jake sigh and he agreed. I saw his client thank him and instantly walked towards the door. The door where I currently stood.

Quickly I took a few steps back as if I had just walked up as the door opened.

And there she was.

Blue startling eyes gazing right into my own with lovely brown curly hair down to her shoulders. Her clothes fitted her petite body well and i did notice her chest was small in size, compared to other woman I had seen. Not that I notice these things. I’d guess at being 5ft 6inches she was obviously conscious of her body, she seemed to be as i stood before her. I tried not to stare at her.

“Oh, hello.” She said. “Are you after Mr Riordan?” Her voice quiet and slightly shy. Had she seen me through the frosted glass? I saw her eyes, they were a lighter blue than my own. 

“Yeah – Yes, I am.” I managed to get out as I tried not to stare again at her.

She smiled, it was weak but genuine. “He’s inside.” She spoke and instantly walked past me without a second glance.

I must admit I watched her walk away but something was odd with her, I just couldn’t figure out what. Maybe cause of what I had just witnessed but I pushed that back in my mind. There were more important things here, like helping Chris.

Grilling Jake about what the hell happened in here could wait for later.

Oh, my god, have I gotten Jealous since being engaged?

Sanity was screaming yes while my amateur sleuth was keeping an open mind.

Inside Jake’s office I found him sitting on his desk staring out of the window. His gaze suddenly moved onto me when I closed the door behind me.

“Hey Baby.” Jake smiled, genuinely smiled at me as he gotten off of the desk and moved towards me. I had to admit, the irritation of what or what not had played out in front of my eyes faded when he moved towards me. Maybe I was getting softer in my old age but seeing Jake truly pleased to see me melted my heart.

Or at least fixed it.

“Hey yourself.” I said and was instantly greeting with his lips upon mine. My God, this felt so good and Jake tasted good too. I must’ve admit I would’ve liked it to carried on, especially when he parted my lips as his tongue found mine as his strong muscular arms pulled me closer to him. One hand moving through my hair as the other playfully found my left buttcheck rather interesting.

I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as my arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as I enjoyed the moment.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jake whispered during a breath as he moved his lips to the side of my face, tracing alongside my jawline finding my neck.

I certainly was and I was pretty damn sure it would start showing if I didn’t stop it.

“Yes, I am, but Jake…” I gently pulled away but still stayed in his grasp but enough for him to stop his wonderful attack on my neck. “I need to talk to you.”

“Is everything ok?” He had a slight uncertainty to his voice, it was faint but I caught it.

I decided it was best to ignore this.

“It’s regarding Chris, Chris Willow. He collapsed today at work and he’s in hospital now.”

“Is he ok?”

“Yes, well no. It’s complicated.” I said and filled him in on everything he knew. He took it all in, being the cop he was and the PI he is. He waited until I was finished to say anything.

“Jesus.” He sighed, and lent back on his desk. I joined him, holding his hand. “So, the boyfriend, he’s definitely gone missing?”

“Chris believes so, yes.”

“And the hotel’s room was ransacked?”

“From what I know of, he’s pretty shaken up about it all. I said you would look into it.” I said hopeful he would.

“Adrien, you know this is a matter for the police, if he’s witnessed a crime he needs to contact them.” Jake sighed knowing far well what I’m already thinking and knowing what I am like.

I turned to face him. “I know, believe me I know. But could you just have a look. Just see for me please.”

Jake looked at me, the same look he always gave me when I asked for favours like this one. “Ok, I’ll have a look. What’s the boyfriend’s name?”

“Scott Wolf.”

Within a matter of seconds Jakes’ face fell into sheer horror. I’d never seen this face since the time I almost got killed on that boat last year. Jake instantly stood, took me by the arm and headed us both towards the door.

“Jake, where are we go-” I said, the obvious concern showed in my voice.

 “We’re going to the hotel, right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

~5~

The drive to the hotel, which was about a 5-minute walk from the bus station but from Pasadena where Cloak and Dagger was to the hotel was about 20 minutes by car, at least it would’ve been if we hadn’t hit rush hour. The noise outside on this busy Saturday evening drowned out pretty much anything we said to one another. Not that it mattered, Jake and I hardly spoke. It was unnerving.

It had been a while since I had seen Jake react this way, with anyone. I could see all the emotions rushing over his face. The instant shock, then the instant worry and finally the anger. True boiled anger. Jake was seriously pissed off. There was only one thing I knew for certain, Scott Wolf was known to him.

Jesus!

So many thoughts were rushing through my head, I was slightly glad of this awkward silence between us. Did Chris know that Jake and his boyfriend Scott knew each other? Surly if they did he would’ve told me, unless Chris didn’t know? But how would Jake know Scott, Scott’s never been to LA. He’s British and only just come over here to see Chris. Then again, remembering what Chris had said about Scott, him not liking LA? Could there be a reason why Scott doesn’t like LA?

Could that reason be because of Jake?

I looked over at Jake, he was concentrating on the road. Traffic had picked up a lot more; hence it being rush hour now.  It was then it really hit me.

I still didn’t know much about Jake.

It wasn’t an issue, I mean he didn’t know everything about me. Well, he probably knew more about me than I knew about his past. After all he did do his research when I was number one prime suspect in my best friend’s murder case.  

Why was this bothering me so much?

Maybe because I may or may not had seen him get up close with a client, maybe because he knows a lot more about Scott Wolf than I do, or, and this is just a sudden feeling. It could be cause he’s going 65 in a 50mile an hour zone.

“Jake slow down.” I almost gasped, Jake suddenly snapped out of his transfixed mood and slowed back to a reasonable speed.

“Sorry babe, still forget I don’t have the authority to do that anymore.”

Anything else you forgotten too? I almost said but I had to keep it stump. Instead I said “Jake, is everything ok?” much better, much saver to say.

Jake took a moment to answer. “It’s complicated.”

Oh great…

“Oh,” I said but didn’t know what else to say.

While I was trying to rack my brain to say something he broke my thoughts. “We’re here.”

Facing the front I saw we had arrived but my heart suddenly sank. Outside the hotel were police cars, at least a couple alongside the county’s morgue van parked next to them. There were also a few on lookers watching what was happening and all I could think about was Scott.

“Oh god no.” I whispered but enough for Jake to hear. Jake squeezed my knee as I turned to face him.

“Come on, let’s see what’s going on.” He said, keeping an open mind, after all they could be here for another completely different reason? Right?

Considering how my life has gone the past few years, I highly doubt it.

Following Jake, we parked up and headed straight to the entrance. As we neared the single elevator I tried not to let the dread swallow me. I tried my best not to rush over there. I felt Jake take my hand, no doubt he’d seen what current mood I was in.

We almost reached the elevator, the only one it seemed until an officer stopped us. He took one look at us but focused all his attention on Jake, and smiled.

“Riordan, good to see you.” The officer, a 40s something man with grey hair and a slight build smiled at us. “What you doing around here? Decided to come back to the force?”

Jake offered his hand and the officer took it. “No Williams, still a PI.” Jake said taking a quick look around the lobby area, we could see just outside the main doors the morgue van was unloading a trolley. “Anything you can tell me what’s happening here?”

Officer Williams seemed like a nice bloke, good officer and answered, to a certain degree. “Dead John Doe on top floor” My heart skipped, that’s the floor Scott was staying on. “It’s a mess up there, your old partner Chan is in there, so I can assume you can guess from there.”

I had to ask. “Is the room number 14D?”

Detective Chan was inside the room which Scott Wolf had been staying, which had been ransacked by someone when Chris went to see him early this morning and the look officer Williams had just given me knowing the room number. I had the most horrible dread rushing through my body.

Without thinking - and I truly mean that - I left Jake’s side as the elevator pinked open in front of us and rushed inside, slamming my hand against the 4th floor button. The doors shut instantly behind me as I saw Jake and William’s shocked - if not pissed, especially Jake, he was fuming - expressions. Even the morgue squad looked racked off as they’d just entered the hotel and no doubt this elevator journey was meant for them.

I could hear Jake swear after me. But it was too late, the elevator was already heading up to the 4th floor. It took its time, it was an old lift but still in good working order. Soon enough the doors opened and I was greeted to an empty hall way. I stepped out and the doors almost caught me before they closed abruptly behind me.

Someone should fix that.

Remembering what Chris had told me, that his room was near the fire exit, I quickly looked around and saw the usual fire exit signs on the wall. I followed them and sure enough I came to the room. There were a couple of police officers outside the room, their backs facing me while the room’s door was wide open. The adrenaline kicked in. I ran towards the door, ducked under the tape which was upon the frame of the door and entered the room, stopping abruptly in my tracks.

Lying on the floor, on his stomach was a body. A dead body of a man.

I couldn’t help but stare.

Hands suddenly grabbed me from behind and yanked me back out of the room. I half expected it to be the two police officer’s I saw talking but instead I turned to see Jake glaring at me with Williams just about catching up. It was then I saw the fire door closing behind them.

Jake had just run up 4 flights of stairs and was noticeably and justifiably pissed at me.

“What the hell… Don’t you ever, ever do that to me again. Ever!”

“But Jake-” I protested but Jake silenced me with one look.

“No fucking buts’ Adrien, move it, now!”

Before I could move it, a familiar face came out of the room, ducking under the tape and saw us both. Jake instantly stopped shouting at me when Detective Chan stared back at him.

“I thought I recognised the voices bickering out here.” He said, somewhat amused but also curious as to what we were both doing it. This wasn’t a social call after all.

“Sorry Detective.” Officer Williams stated. “This one – pointing at me - ran to the lift, I couldn’t get to him in time.”

Chan looked at Williams worried expression to my apologetic one. He snickered. “It’s fine Williams, go back to your post. Mr English is known for his wild antics.”

Jake snorted a laugh.

Charming.

Williams didn’t say anything, instead he left and headed towards the lift, I watched him move to one side as I saw the coroner along with his assistant walk towards us, pushing the trolley alongside them. I avoided their glares which I was positive they were giving me.

“Shall we?” Chan offered and gestured both Jake and I to move a bit further away from the room, giving the police and coroner space and privacy to do their jobs. We moved next to the fire exit at the end of the hall out of the way, but could still see what was happening. Just about.

“So, who’s going to tell me why Adrien almost contaminated a crime scene?”

I was about to open my mouth until Jake stopped me. I was going to protest, but as Jake had a bit more experience with police protocols and crime scenes - which he liked to remind me whenever we ended up in situations like this - I shut my mouth.

Jake told Chan everything I had told him earlier with Chris and his morning antics before work. I couldn’t help but notice Jake leaving out the part where he knew Scott Wolf.

Not that he had admitted it to me. Why was I still on this?

Chan, once Jake had finished, sighed. “I knew this wasn’t going to be an easy case.” He took out a piece of gum from his jacket and popped it in his mouth.

“Have you I.D Scott yet?” I asked, wanting to get it over and done with. I dreaded the thought of having to tell Chris what had happened.

Chan looked at me rather stunned. “Adrien, the vic you saw. It wasn’t that of Mr. Wolf.”

“What?” I said in stunned silence. Jake already seemed to know this, which was also startling. “Then, who the hell is he?”

“Well, from hearing what Jake just said, I’m taking a guess and say it’s the perp who was ransacking the place. We found a knife and pistol on his person.” He spoke around the piece of gum. “Which hospital did you say Wolf’s boyfriend was at? I’ll need to talk to him.”

Jake answered that for me giving Chan his ward unit and room number too.

“Thanks Jake, Adrien. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got to get back.” He said in his polite way to ask us to leave.

“Can you keep me informed, when you can?” Jake asked Chan.

“Well, that’s not possible,” An unfamiliar voice said emerging from Scott’s hotel room. “Considering you’re not a part of homicide.”

We all turned in unison. Another man, roughly the same build and height as Jake but with black greyish hair came towards us. He wore a smart suit and his badge was clipped onto his belt next to his gun, which I noticed his hand was nearby it.

Was this guy going to shoot us? Or did he just like the feel of it? I couldn’t help but stare.

“Roberts, this is Adrien English and my old partner Jake Riordan.” Chan said moving between us all. “This is my new partner, Charlie Roberts.”

“Detective Roberts.” Roberts corrected as he starred us both down. Apparently, he had already heard of us and didn’t seem at all impressed.

Jake, obviously unimpressed by Roberts moved towards him. “We all working for the same thing. It’s pretty apparent that Wolf has gone missing, and your vic is the one who ransacked the place. Willows has admitted seeing this.”

“Not too us he hasn’t, and from what I heard he hasn’t even admitted it to you. Just to your-” He stopped turning to face me and a chill went down my spine. His eyes were narrow and nerving to the bone. “What are you? A book store clerk.”

What the hell? My eyes widened but my first reaction was to grab Jake’s hand. I saw his body tense and I could almost imagine Jake’s fist colliding with detective Robert’s face. I’m sure Chan saw it to as he moved in-between both Jake and Robert.

“Sorry.” Robert said as he smirked, seeing my hand on Jake’s. “Maybe a bit more than a book clerk. You must have an impressive book worm there Riordan?” He smiled sickly at us both.

I knew what that underline comment meant, as did Jake as he grabbed hold of my hand tightly. I tried not to flinch at the sudden grip. “See you later Chan.” He said as he led us back down the hall towards the lift. I could hear behind us Chan giving Roberts a talking too but it didn’t matter. We walked in silence until we were out of the hotel and back inside Jake’s Honda. Jake quickly took off before I could even get my seatbelt on.

“Son of a fucking bitch.” He swore as we drove off. “I hate that fucking guy.”

“Jake, please calm down.” I asked seeing the speed dial creep back up to the over the limit speed. “He’s not important.”

Jake took in a few breathes and calmed, the car moving back to a respectable speed. “Ok baby. Do you need to go back to the store?”

I shook my head. Tomkins was quite happy spending his days with Natalie and Angus at the store, besides I really wanted to go home. It had been a long day.

Jake saw my nod and turned the car in the direction of home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, if you don't like guy on guy action, don't carry on reading.

~6~

“Oh God… Jake!” I cried as his hand wrapped around the shaft of my cock as he pumped me as if his life depended on it.    

We’d gotten home a few hours ago, walked Scout who was happy for the attention, had a quick dinner and finally retreated to our bedroom after Jake received a call from a client. I didn’t hear the conversation, but when he returned he took me by the arm and forced me onto the bed, with my back pressed into the mattress of our queen size bed, my hands pinned up above my head by Jake’s left arm as his right hand took control of my body as he leaned over me.

My legs had been parted too from where Jake kneeled between them. I was completely exposed to him with no escape.

Not that I was complaining.

“Oh baby, you look so good.” Jake commented on my current appearance as I gasped and moaned, I could feel the sweat trickling down my face and neck as my hair was a mess which part of it stuck to my face as I jerked my body in rhythm with Jake’s hand movements.

God, it felt so good, being with him and letting everything escape leaving just the two of us being together.

I got harder rapidly as Jake’s hand move quicker and more intent. His other hand let me go and found my balls, cupping and squeezing in all the right places.  My eyes widened as another cry escaped my mouth.

I wanted Jake so much, right now. Inside me. But the words wouldn’t leave my mouth. I grasped the pillow which was mattered with my hair and sweat, digging my nails in. I was near the edge and was pretty sure I would explode soon.

My whole body started to shake and within another second I felt my release. My legs stopped twitched as I caught my breath. I closed my eyes and felt good.

Jake shifted his position to lay next to me, his hand moved through my hair stroking the side of my face and it felt good. But then that memory flashed back into the front of my mind. The woman, in his office and Jake doing the same tender thing to her. My eyes opened suddenly.

“You’re beautiful Adrien.” Jake said to me as I turned to look at him. His hazel eyes looked relaxed and full of love from the stress and, let’s face it, fucked off mood from earlier. His eyes met mine and changed to concern. “What’s up?”

Was I that easy to read? I moved to lay on my side mirroring Jake. Did I need to bring this up now? It was bugging me sure enough, but right now? After this wonderful moment?

“Baby, tell me. What’s wrong?” Jake said truly concerned. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” I said, and he hadn’t. Not here at least. “I erm. I- Can I ask you something?”

Jake nodded. “Anything.”

“You had a client earlier on today, a woman. Who was she?”

Jake looked puzzled then realised what I was talking about. “She’s- An old friend. Nothing more.” He said sternly.

Okay then.

I know we had agreed not to talk business during our private moments, or making memories as Jake kindly put it, but after today with Chris being in hospital, his boyfriend now missing with a dead body in his hotel room and this annoying feeling about that woman. It couldn’t be helped.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. “Sorry Jake, it’s been a…”

He stopped me with his lips onto my own, shutting me up in his own charming way. My eyes fluttered open but then closed as I let myself enjoy this moment. His lips on mine, his body next to mine. My Jake. This wasn’t going to change. I didn’t want it to change. I loved him.

Soon enough I was on my back once more with Jake on top of me, his hands running through my hair as his lips melted against mine. I shifted slightly as I began to harden again. My cock suddenly finding something else hardening and pressing up against it. I smiled feeling it and felt myself rubbing up against him.

Jake broke the kiss.

“So, you want more then?” He asked gazing into my blue eyes.

“I want you, so much, and inside me.” My voice was rough but deep and desperate. Jake got the hint.

His arm reached for where we kept the lubricant and applied a generous amount on his fingers, they found my opening and got right inside me. I sucked in a deep breath but relaxed feeling him pleasure me with his fingers. Two, right inside me, feeling me and getting to all the right places.

I felt getting harder and heavier with each push and touch he gave me.

“Please Jake, I need you.” I said and meant each word. Jake didn’t say a word, instead I felt his fingers remove and the tip of his head enter me, followed shortly by the rest of him.

My fingertips found the pillow once more as I moaned. He gave me a moment to get used to it until our bodies started moving in our own pace.  Always steady at first until we picked up the pace and eventually into ecstasy.

Yes, Jake was that good. So, good.

Jake took my legs, which were wrapped around his torso and held onto them as his rhythm stepped up much more than we had ever gone before. My eyes widened feeling him getting deeper and harder inside me as my mouth made a sound it hadn’t done so before.

Oh. My. God. Where has this come from?! My mind went into over drive as he literally started pounding into me. The bed started creaking a lot more than what it was use too. It could’ve been complaining but there was nothing I could do. I was completely useless as Jake pleasured me in a way we’d never been before.

My moans and cried became more frequent as Jake took me on an unexpected and fulfilling journey of passion. Our bodies rocked together but I wasn’t moving, I couldn’t, Jake was in complete control over me. It felt incredible.

His grip on my legs would definitely be leaving a mark but I couldn’t care less. I wanted this, even though I had no idea what this was. I didn’t want him to stop.

Could he even? He was so forceful and erratic.

I suddenly cried when I suddenly released for the second time this evening as Jake filled me up inside. My legs unhooked from his body and collapsed onto the bed, no longer able to hold on. I then gasped as he pulled out of me, I could feel a small trickle leave me.

Oh God, my mind was in a state. I closed my eyes, tried to get my breathing under control. As I reopened then I saw that Jake had fallen asleep next to me.

He was out for the count as his snores filled the quiet of the night.

I couldn’t help but watch him. His eyes shut and his breathing heavy. Was this something he needed to do, to get his frustration out? My mind wondered.

I couldn’t help it. I managed to get myself up and out of bed, Jake didn’t notice as I moved cautiously to the bathroom. My body ached a little as I went to the sink and washed my face with water. As I looked into the mirror I noticed my eyes were sore with extra droplets of water on my cheeks where they had fell from my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

~7~

The thoughts of having marks on my legs from last night were correct, I had nice bruises on my thighs where Jake held onto me and my body ached. All over as if I’d been in a boxing ring with Muhamad Ali.

I woke up on a slightly chilly Sunday morning to find the curtains drawn and the other side of the bed empty. I was slightly relieved. I didn’t want Jake to see me in this state, even though when he got up he probably had seen me like this. Instead, where his head should’ve been on the pillow, there was a piece of paper with his writing upon it.

‘Left early to help a client, Scout’s been fed and walked. Don’t let him deceive you. J x’

I read the note a few times, all I could think of was which client was he helping today? Was it that woman, or had he decided to take Chris on as a Client and find out what was happening with Scott’s disappearance? I truly hoped it was the latter.

I didn’t know the woman, but I truly didn’t want to either.

It was a Sunday morning, and the skies were gloomy from the view of the bedroom window. Which meant it was my day off from Cloak and Dagger as well as Natalie’s. Gemma and Agnus would be running it, as well as Chris would have been if not for being in hospital. I decided best to have a shower and coffee before I started trying to figure things out.

The shower helped my aching body, the hot water rushing through my body removed away the scents and sweat from last night and the shower lotion filled my senses with verbena. It was a gift from Lisa for Christmas. Apparently, my usual cleansing routine wasn’t as good as she liked so she bought me a load of l'occitane shower gels. It was nice.

Heading for the kitchen I saw Scout polishing off the last of what was his breakfast. He looked up at me, saw his bowl empty and instantly started whining.

“I’ve just seen you eating, and besides, I know you’ve already been fed.” I stared at him, which he seemed rather annoyed about. He gave me one last look, grunted and went off somewhere to sulk no doubt.

Scout was still, kind of, a puppy but sometimes he had moments of being an old bloke.

The coffee maker had been switched on and was filled with freshly made coffee. The scent pushed aside the verbena and instantly warmed me. Jake had done this ready for me for when I eventually gotten up.

Coffee poured, I moved to the main living room and sat down gently upon the sofa and mulled over the black stuff slowly filling my veins. As my mind instantly went back to the events of yesterday.

Mentally I made bullet points to what I knew.

First of all, Chris:

  * Chris had been an assistant of Cloak and Dagger since early January. He’d been a hard worker and had been a great asset especially with the website. He’s over here on a student visa living with family in Manhattan Beach, who now live here permanently from England. They’ve been here just over a year I believe. They had adopted Chris from the hellish nightmare he was in from his biological family who treated him badly. He also has a boyfriend, Scott Wolf who was now missing.



I wondered for a moment whether the police were considering Scott a suspect for this mysterious man’s murder who was in his hotel room.

Which led me onto…

  * Scott Wolf: Scott, from what Chris had told me, was the love of his life who had come over to LA to try it out and see if living out here would be an option but instead had gotten a place (I assume) and a job in San Francisco. His job had something to do with his art, but what aspect of the artworld I had no idea about. He was an artist, that’s as much as I knew he about his employment details. He had also saved Chris’s life after his family punished Chris for ‘his sins’. One thing was sure, Scott meant the world to Chris.



So, where was he? I could understand the travel from San Fran to LA would be tiring, being a 7-hour trip. Getting a hotel when he arrived was probably the best idea for him, especially if he had gotten to LA late. I would have to check out which bus he got and see if there were any issues on that trip. But who would want to go after him and wreck his motel room.

I saw the state of the room, after I was startled by the man lying dead on the floor. It looked as if a tornado had swarm through it. Had the man been looking for something of Scott’s?

Questions kept popping through my head about Scott, which I did not have the answers for. Why didn’t Scott get a place or even a job here in LA? Was there something horrible about this place he didn’t like? I needed to know more about him. There was only one person, for sure, who could answer them.

Another person soon filled my mind. Not that he was hardly ever on my mind as he was my world.

Jake.

  * Jake: He knew Scott Wolf; this I was certain off. But how could he know him? Chris had told me Scott wasn’t keen on LA, which is probably the reason why he chose San Fran over here. But why wasn’t he keen on LA. Could he had been here before? Maybe during his and Chris’s break? Did Jake know him then? Also, who was this mystery female ‘old friend’ client of his.



Yes, I was still somewhat hung up about that. Even though Jake said nothing was there. I just, I didn’t know. Yes, I trust Jake, trust him with my life. But that woman, there was something about her I can’t put my finger on?

Sometimes I hated my mind. I also hated the fact I had drank all of my coffee.

Gradually, I got up and went to get some more.

So many questions with so many answers which I didn’t have access too. I sipped my coffee by the counter and wondered what the opening times for visitors were at the hospital. I was sure at weekends it was any time. Should I just go? I’m sure Chris would be happy to know what’s happening, especially before the police go and pester him. Especially that ‘Detective Roberts’. Even the name sent a shiver down my spine.

He obviously wasn’t keen on Jake, let alone me. That comment about being Jakes Book worm, I shuddered remembering his words and I knew exactly what he was referring to and there was no need for that. I could understand why Jake left there suddenly after that, he wanted to kill the man. With all that built-up frustration, no doubt why I feel sore today.

Jake had been asking to change one of the reception rooms into a home gym. Maybe I should let him? Might save me with future, erm… Discomfort?

Second coffee finished, I grabbed my jacket and shoes from where I kicked them off from last night, told Scout to be a ‘good boy’ which he agreed by wagging his tail and headed off to the garage. I had left the Bronco here yesterday as Jake gave me a lift into work. Keys in hand, I got in, started the engine and headed off to the hospital.

Making a side note to look into home gym equipment on the way back.

 


	8. Chapter 8

~8~

“What do you mean?” I asked the nurse at the reception in the ward Chris was recovering in. “Why can’t I see him, it is visiting hours.” Wasn’t it?

“I’m sorry, but I have been given strict orders no one except family can see him, without prior permission from the family and his doctor.”

You have got to be kidding me? I looked at the nurse blanked. “Listen,” I said, trying to sound calm and respectful as you can in this situation. “I’m his boss and-”

“You’re his boss?” The female nurse glared at me. “And you’re bothering him while he’s recovering in hospital?” The disbelieve sounded pretty clear in her voice, alongside the evil death glare which followed.

If looks could kill.

I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes. “Let me explain. Yes, I’m his boss, he collapsed at work and I was the one who came with him in the ambulance to make sure he’s ok. That’s all I care about.” Even though I must admit, leaving Angus and Gemma alone in the shop did concern me.

Don’t get me wrong, they’re both great, but at times their personalities can clash at times. In front of customers it wasn’t all that great.  Chris had this way about him to solve their issues with one another and make sure the place ran smoothly. I truly hoped the place was today, without Chris’s assistance.

Pushing aside my concerns for the business I waited for the nurse to let me through.

The death glare calmed as she said “I’m sorry, but I can strict orders. You’ll have to take it up with them Mr...?”

“English, Adrien English.” I said

“Adrien English?” A female’s voice behind me said.

Turning around from where I stood by the desk I saw a woman standing before me. The first thing that caught my gaze was her hair. It was a vibrant red, with curls down to the shoulders. Her eyes were of the same hazel as both Darren and Rachel.

This must be Chris’s aunt / adopted mother.

“Mrs Willows?” I asked and she smiled, walking over to me and offered her hand, which I took.

“My word, you are a handsome young thing, aren’t you?” She said and I must admit I blushed a bit. “I can see why Chris likes you a lot.”

“I’m sorry?” I blinked, did Chris have a ‘thing’ for me?

She seemed to read my mind. “Don’t tell Chris I told you this, but you look like you could be Scott’s older brother, if he had any siblings.”

“Really?” I had no idea if this was true or not, I’d never seen a picture of Scott let alone what he looked like so I couldn’t judge. Least that’s one more thing I knew of Scott, he was an only child.

Mrs Willows had a lovely smile, she then took my arm and started to lead me towards the doors where Chris would be in. “Indeed. Oh, nurse…” She turned back, her arm still linked into mine. “Please allow Mr English access in future.”

The nurse couldn’t be more than willing to oblige. “Of course, Mrs Willows. Anytime.”

Mrs Willows smiled her gorgeous smile and started off the way we were headed. Through the double doors and towards Chris’ private room.

While I had Mrs Willows to myself, I decided to ask her a few things. “It sounds like you know Scott pretty well, Mrs…”

“Please Adrien, call me Autumn.”

“Autumn?” I stopped and she laughed.

“Yes, Autumn Rose Willows. My parents were both lovers of the great outdoors. Quite the adventurers as well as being one with nature.” She gave me a wink.

“Oh…” I said trying not to blush realising what her undertone comment meant. Her parents were nudist? Autumn laughed again, she had such a lovely laugh, gentle and sweet.

“Oh Adrien, you are a sweetie. And back to your question, yes, I do. He’s such a lovely lad. He’s made Chris very happy and let him break through the walls which surrounded him.”

“He sounds like a nice guy.” Autumn nodded in agreement. “Was there any particular reason why he wasn’t staying with all of you, here in LA?”

Autumn paused in her steps. “That’s one thing I’m not so sure on.” She thought for a moment. “I do know Scott did once come out here ages ago though, he told me once back in Warwick in the old family home kitchen we were talking and I told him we were going to be moving out here. The face he made when we told him LA. I don’t think he had a pleasant time here.”

This was giving me more questions than answers. “How long was he out here for?”

“What did Scott tell me…” Autumn pondered remembering back to their conversation. “Oh yes, a few months. Scott is a professional photographer and an exceptional artist, did you know?” I nodded “He came out here to do some work for a local business and something happened. He didn’t say what though, but I could tell in those sad blue eyes of his it wasn’t good. I wasn’t going to push.”

“Did Chris know any of this?”

“No, in fact Scott asked me not to say anything to him, even though there wasn’t anything to say.” Autumn seemed sad “I knew Chris was put in a tight corner, either coming with us or staying with Scott back in the UK. Not only was it hurting Chris, I knew it upset Scott too. It didn’t come to a shock to me to find out he found a job in The Golden City. He called me first to let me know before Chris. I asked him if this was what he wanted and his response was so beautiful. I cried down the phone.”

“What was it?” I asked more curious than anything.

Watching her face, her eyes seemed to smile with the memory. “He said if this is the only way to keep Chris nearby his family and make him happy, that’s all I care about. I want Chris to have the family he’s always deserved and I want to be a part of this too.”

My eyes widened “Was he thinking of proposing to Chris?”

We neared the room and Autumn nodded. “This is between us.”

I nodded in agreement as Autumn opened the door and gestured me in.

Sitting next to the bed was Darren, both he and Chris seemed to be in a game of poker. I saw the concentration on their faces, Darren seemed to be struggling however Chris wasn’t showing any signs of winning or losing. Rachel was standing by the window her attention upon the cell phone in her hands.

“Is she still sulking?” Autumn said as we both walked in.

“Yes.” Darren said to intrigued in the game with Chris to look up. Chris too didn’t look up.

“Sulking?” Rachel snorted, “They cheat, well Darren does!” Her gaze didn’t move from her phone either as her fingers typed away at the keys.

Darren looked up from that comment. “Outrage, I would never cheat. Besides, how can you with this one?” He gestured towards Chris who grew a small smile on his face. “I’m sure Las Vegas has a banning order on him.”

Rachel snorted once more and Autumn rolled her eyes. “Children… I do apologise for their behaviour Adrien, they’re usually more-”

“Adrien?” Chris suddenly became animated as he faced both his aunt and I, as well as his siblings.

Rachel’s eyes were huge as she faced us. “Mum, you could’ve told us we had company?” Rachel said looking rather flushed her childish spat was witnessed.

“Now where is the fun in that?” She smirked taking the vacant seat next to Darren who laughed as Rachel glared at her mother and Darren then returned to her phone. She smiled suddenly when it bleeped. Possible she was texting a boyfriend perhaps? Chris on the other hand was intent on me.

I took this as invitation to move closer. “How you doing?” I asked, taking a seat on the other side of Chris, opposite Darren. Darren too was watching me with that protective gaze as he gathered up the cards putting them away. Obviously, the game was over now I was here.

“Ok.” He said as he moved his arms around his body, his hands resting just where the sleeves ended on the hospital gown on his arms. He looked at me with mixed feelings but I didn’t take it personally. “Did you manage to talk to Jake?” He asked, his eyes were anxious for the answer.

“I did, we talked and we went to the hotel last night.”

All of the Willows were waiting on patent breath for me to continue. No one said a word, they were waiting for me. Even Rachel seemed to reappear, her current texting / love life put on hold. This wasn’t going to be easy. I took a breath and told them what happened. Excluding the run in with Detective Robert’s and his comments on my relationship with Jake. When I had finished, the silence was deafening.

Until Rachel broke the silence

“Fucking hell.” Rachel exhaled.  I couldn’t help but feel everyone felt like that in this room. Chris however was still looking at me. I could see he was trying to figure things out.

“The man in the room, definitely wasn’t Scott?” Darren asked “It was the perp who Chris saw?”

From the description, Autumn, had given me of Scott’s appearance, it definitely wasn’t him. It was definitely the perp. I mean, it couldn’t had been anyone else? “Yeah.” I answered.

“So, Scott is still missing?” Darren said, noticing Chris shudder he reached his hand over and rubbed his brother’s back.

“The police must be looking for Scott by now surly?” Rachel added. “A strange man in another person’s hotel room. They must be looking for him.”

“I believe they will be, and I’m sure they’ll be coming here soon to us soon.” Autumn added.

“Why would they want to do that?”

“Rach, for one, to see if the perp in the room is the same guy as the one he saw. Secondly if Chris would know where Scott might be.” Darren answered his sister.

“But I don’t know where he would be?” Chris added. “He would be here, with me.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” A voice came from behind us all. A voice I wished I’d not hear again for a very long time.

As we all turned to face the doorway, Detective Roberts stood there alongside Detective Chan.

How did he get past the nurse with the death glare?


	9. Chapter 9

~9~

“Christopher Willows, I presume?” Detective Roberts spoke up first as he moved towards us, towards the bed.

Everyone noticed Chris tense up with Roberts moved towards the end of the bed. It was Rachel who greeted him first.

Well, I say greet.

“That’s close enough.” Rachel spoke up, taking a step forward standing near me and the foot of the bed.

Roberts eyed her up but his gaze soon turn onto me. He did not look pleased seeing me here. Not at all.

“Mr English,” His voice seemed filled with venom. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Chan was standing uncomfortable next to him until all attention was on Darren. He stood and moved his way towards Roberts. “Adrien is here visiting his friend. You got a problem with that?”

I couldn’t take my eyes off of the scene in front of me. Seeing Darren earlier relaxed playing with Chris he seemed like a normal guy. Now confronted with Roberts I could see the solider he was.  I didn’t know how long he served, but I could assume it had been for a long time. He wasn’t afraid of action or intimidations, and it was obvious he definitely wasn’t put off by Roberts.

Autumn, who still was sat in her chair spoke to Darren. “Darren, let the officers ask his questions. We’re all adults here and we all know the law. Don’t we?”

What Autumn meant I wasn’t sure, but Darren turned to face his mother with a glint in his eye. “Fair enough.” He said and returned to his sat next to Chris and Autumn.

“Thank you, Mrs Willows.” Chan said then quickly added. “This is Detective Roberts, I’m Detective Chan. We’re here investigating…”

“The murder of the stiffy found in Scott’s hotel room, yeah we know that part. Get to the point to where you’re looking for our friend.” Rachel demanded from the two of them.

Chris stiffen at that comment his sister had made, I couldn’t blame him as I could see the shock in Chan’s face and the distaste in Roberts. If Rachel had seen it, she couldn’t give a damn.

I’m sure she could’ve thought of something much worse to say back.

Roberts chose to ignore her, he turned his gaze back onto Chris. “Do you recognise this man?” He asked holding out a picture of the ‘stiffy’ as Rachel put it, he was bold and eyes were closed but I noticed he was laying on a slab in the morgue.

Chris look at the picture and nodded. “Yes, he’s the man I saw in Scott’s room.”

“Did you see anyone else in the room.”

Chris shook his head, I noticed another shiver went through him. “No.”

“What time were you there at?” Chan asked, already with his notebook and pen writing down everything that was said.

Chris tried to calm his nerves as he answered. “I bought Scott and I two drinks at a nearby coffee shop, around 8:30. I took a taxi from there and got to the hotel just before 9. When I headed towards his hotel room the door was opened slightly. I pushed it open called out to Scott and saw the mess.” He closed his eyes as his hands twitched still holding onto his arms. A sure sign he was nervous. “Someone grabbed me from behind, clasped a hand over my mouth. He kept demanding where Scott was. I threw one of the drinks back into his face, he let me go then I just ran.”

“Why did you run?” Roberts asked.

I could feel Rachel wanting to say something but Chris answered. “He was armed. He has a knife in his hand, and in his unzipped jacket I saw he wore a gun. Similar to yours.”

That was true, Roberts gun was once again on show, trying to rack my brain from remembering the man from last night, he was wearing a holster. But I didn’t see a gun, let alone a knife? Maybe it had already been taken as evidence? Chan had said he was armed too.

“You did the right thing.” Darren said. He meant it as well but I could see the guilt in Chris.

“Where did you go afterwards, Mr Willows?” Chan asked still jotting notes.

“I’m not sure, I just wanted to get as far away as I could. I ran down the fire exit and ended up outside the hotel in the back entryway. I ran through others alleyways until I broke down. I couldn’t stop shaking.” Chris started shaking once more, Darren moved and took one of Chris’ hands and held it. Chris allowed it and the trembles seemed to ease.

“I don’t know how long I was there for but I saw the bus on the metro gold line pull up at a stop. I got myself up and ran to it. I got on it and headed to work.”

Roberts looked at him perplexed “Why work? And where is your work place?”

“At Cloak and Dagger books, Adrien is my boss.”

If looks could kill, Robert’s eyes would be classed as a weapon of war. Ah, that explains how he got past the nurse, his death glare was a thousand times worse as he kindly aimed it at me. “So, Mr English, what time did your colleague roll into work at?” God I could feel the vile taste in those words all over my skin.

It was revolting.

“Chris got into work around quarter past 11. That was when he collapsed and my store manageress Natalie called the ambulance. I went with him and stayed here until his family arrived.”

Autumn smiled at me for that but Robert’s gaze of terror moved onto Chris again. “Why did you go to work and not to the cops.” He demanded.

Chris shifted uncomfortably as Rachel sighed loudly. “Surly that’s obvious. Detective. Or haven’t you been reading the news lately?”

There was an awkward silence in the place. Lately in the news a cop, a LAPD cop had recently been vocal about his votes on the latest president, who must not be named, and on certain chosen people’s lifestyles as he put it. Mainly on the local LGBTQ community. There had been quite a bit of uproar about it. Especially between main LGBTQ groups and the police. It had boiled all over the news for days but now it was simmering, with the pot lid bouncing up and down once in a while.

Robert seemed to be trying to containing his comments as Chan took over. “I can assure you, all of you, that we would’ve taken anything Chris had said seriously. But I can understand and know why you went to Cloak and Dagger.”

Of course, he did, both he and Jake are still good friends and he knew Jake was a P.I.

“Did you know Jake Riordan was a cop and is now a P.I?” Roberts asked almost spitting out the last word he said as if it was poison.

I tried not to take it personally.

Chris had regained his nerves. “Yes, I do. I wanted to talk to Jake but as you know, I never got the chance and ended up here instead.”

“Yeah, with his boyfriend no doubt.” Roberts said, not bothering to hide his true feelings for me.

The Asshole.

“Back onto Mr Wolf.” Chan said getting back onto the subject. “Do you know anywhere he would go or be?”

“Scott doesn’t know anyone here in LA apart from us.” Chris said and I could see he was telling the truth. I tried my best to show my poker face. Apparently so had Autumn.

“And what about in San Francisco? And that art job he had?”

Had? I wondered as Chris said “I don’t know much of his job, why?”

“Well, maybe you should read a bit more news yourselves.” Roberts said. “Scott’s wanted by the police up there for art forgery.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at that, especially Chris. “What?!”

“Don’t worry, the police up there won’t be coming down here to question you lot. After all, murder trumps finger-painting crimes by a lot.” He smirked. “We’ll be in touch, but I’m telling you all now. You hear from Mr Wolf, I suggest you contact us first.” He glared at me last before he left the room, followed by a sombre looking Chan.

I leaned back into my chair staring at the empty doorway. If things couldn’t get any worse.


	10. Chapter 10

~10~

After the forth or firth attempt, I managed to get through to Jake.

“Riordan.” He answered.

Well, this startled me and stopped me in my tracks. He hadn’t used that greeting on me in a long time, maybe he was with a client and was being professional. “Jake, It’s me?” I said cautiously, why was I being cautious and paranoid? I was outside the hospital heading towards the Bronco and no one was around. It’s not like I cared if people over heard me talking to my fiancé.

Really did engagement really do this to people, if so we need to get married as soon as possible as this is driving me mad.

“Baby, sorry. Didn’t see your name before I answered. You ok?”

“I forgive you. But no. I’m at the hospital and…”

“Is Chris ok?” Jake’s stern voice filled my ear. I could almost picture him getting ready to fly over here.

“He’s ok.” I reassured him even though he wasn’t that great when I left. Autumn was lovely and thanked me for coming to see him, telling me I could anytime. I said I would and that was when she gave me hers as well as Darren’s and Rachel’s numbers.

I started rummaging for my keys as the Bronco came into sight. “It’s just, he had visitors… Chan and Roberts were here.”

“Are you ok, did he say anything else to you?” I knew what he meant and I could hear the firm tone in his voice.

“No, he didn’t” At least not as direct as last night, but Jake did not need to know that. Instead I said “but Scott, he’s in a whole lot of trouble. He’s wanted for art fraud.”

Jake sighed “I know.”

I stopped abruptly next to the driver’s side door. How did he hear so quickly? Did Chan manage to inform him while Roberts was being an arse to someone else except us?

Maybe when he was being rude to the female nurse. I heard her complaining about ‘That arse of a cop’ when I left. Apparently, he’s threatened her with ‘preventing the course of justice.’ I heard what she wanted to prevent Roberts from ever doing again and it was something my mother Lisa would gasp at in sheer horror.

Had to admit though, the nurse had a good point.

“How did you find out?” I know, I had to ask.

“I was told by- I have an informant.”

He had a what? An informant before he’s even actually decided to take on this case, or let alone tell me he’s actually on it and now he’s got informants? I climbed into the door and slammed the door behind me, I didn’t mean too but it was loud enough for Jake to hear as he instantly said “Baby? You ok?”

I couldn’t help myself, honestly, I couldn’t but I didn’t believe this crap. “Is your informant reliable?” I snapped back.

I sighed inwardly at my words. I could hear Jake was taken back by this.

“Baby what’s…”

Jake didn’t get a chance, I was on a roll. “I think you know.” I highly doubt that but the words were leaving my mouth before my sanity could stop them. Even the amateur sleuth had taken a step back and was finding something else much more interesting to investigate. ‘There’s something shinny over there, must be a very important clue. I’ll be over there when you’re done blaming Jake for your insecurities.’

I groaned at myself as I continued the epic downfall. “Have you actually decided to take on this case because you haven’t said a damn word to me about it? And how the hell can you know this when it was obvious to me that Chan and Roberts had only discovered this information. As far as I am aware this news of Scott being in trouble with the art world hasn’t been major news – I had quickly checked and there wasn’t much in LA news about it, only in local San Francisco news - or do you have friends in the art world who suddenly happen to tell you this which I doubt because you would’ve told me you had friends in that world when we were thinking of selling that painting Lisa gave us. But of course, you haven’t told me everything, like the fact you actually already know Scott Wolf!”

My sanity dropped its’ head in his hands as the sleuth slowly sarcastically clapped in the background.

Silence.

I instantly hit my head on the steering wheel as I dropped my phone on the passenger seat. My breathing was heavy and I instantly regretted every word, syllable, even breath I just threw at Jake. I felt like the biggest arsehole going.

Even bigger than Detective Roberts.

“…Baby?”

My concentration went back on the phone. Jake was talking. Sitting up straight and reached for the phone in a panic.

“Jake! I’m-”

Jake cut in. “Don’t.” I shut up instantly as he sighed heavily. I could feel the upcoming telling off of huge proportions coming along. After all I deserved it.

“You’re right.” Jake said.

Pardon? “What?” I was gobsmacked.

“Baby, you’re right. I’m sorry.” He said and for the slightest moment I started to get a little teary. “I haven’t been completely honest with you, and this isn’t the conversation I want to have over the phone but I can’t tell you right now. I need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you…” I barely whispered but I knew he heard me. “God I’m such a-”

“No, you’re not, well, not all the time.” I could see Jake smirk a little at that. “Listen to me Adrien, I love you. Nothing will ever change that, ok? But I need to tell you something, I know you’re not going to like it but I need you to do as I say, ok?”

“What is it?” My ears picked up as I waited.

“I’m going up to San Francisco today, and you’re not coming with me.”

“What!?” I almost dropped my phone again.

“- No Arguments Baby, I’ve already packed and about to head off in a minute. I should be back tomorrow evening.”

What the hell… Seriously, what the hell? “Jake, I…”

“Adrien… You will stay here, besides and I’m not surprised you’ve forgotten. Someone needs to take Scout to his first obedience class this afternoon, and that mister is going to be you.”

San Francisco… Jake… Obedience class…? Oh fuck, that? “I’ll cancel it, we can-”

“No.” Jake said firmly, he was not backing down. “Baby, we haven’t got time for this now. I’m going, I’ll be back tomorrow. In the meantime, make sure Scout learns something. Maybe you might too? I love you.” The line disconnected.

My eyes widened as I starred in disbelieve at my cell. He hung up on me?

The words that left my mouth would definitely make Lisa gasp in horror.


	11. Chapter 11

~11~

“And now really listen to what your dog is trying to tell you? Remember, if they aren’t doing as they are told, you are not talking their language.”

I stared blankly at the dog trainer and then looked down at Scout. I know he is an Alsatian, which are also known as German Sheppard, so do I need to start talking to him in German?

Somehow, I doubt it, and I am sure the trainer of the class would frown upon it.

The group of us consisted of 7 owners, myself included, with their furry companions. I was the only one with an Alsatian which made me feel as if other Alsatian owners were secretly mocking me for taking mine to obedience classes. The other breeds of dogs consisted of 2 jack spaniels, A Pitbull, Beagle, a Rottweiler and a Pomeranian, which by all accounts was an evil little tyrant. Even the Rottweiler kept its distance from the fur ball from hell.

I wondered what demonic language its owner was using to communicate with it, and strangely enough if Agnus knew it.

I sighed as I began to start training Scout with the simple basics.

“Ok Scout.” His ears picked up as he turned to look at me. Good start, we’re on a roll. “Sit.”

Scout twisted his head in that cute way Alsatians did with his big puppy dog eyes as he looked at me intently. As if I was speaking something important but in the language of gibberish.

I’m sure the trainer said these were simple basics?

“Scout, sit.” Scout’s head twitched the other way. “Sit boy, come on. Sit.” He whimpered and eventually sat. “Good boy” I said until I realised he only sat down to wash himself in a certain place. “Great.” I sighed and looked over at the others.

The Beagle was beating us all, the git, and was now getting treat after treat for sitting, standing, rolling over and the impressive hand shake with his owner. I wondered if the Beagle’s owner, an elderly lady with white hair and wore jogging gear, had something much tastier in her treat bag.

I ignored the show off, who I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw balancing on a ball walking around on it in a circle on its hide legs, to the others.

The two Jack Spaniels thought this was a blind date instead of obedience class and were happily sniffing each other’s butts. The owners, a big muscular man and a petite young woman also must have mistaken the class intentions as they were doing the same as their dogs. Not the sniffing butts part, but as they were exchanging numbers who knows where it would lead.

The Pitbull was doing a roll, decided it was comfortable on the lino floor and decided to take a nap while it’s owner looked is disbelief. The one I thought would be the most trouble, the Rottweiler, was being terrorized by the oversized Orange fluffy cotton ball with teeth.

I’m sure I read somewhere Pomeranian’s were supposed to be a friendly breed?

I guess this one didn’t get the memo.

“And how are we getting along here?” The trainer startled both me and Scout as we both jumped and saw her standing before us.  She was the type of woman who was good at her job, but who had been in it for so long if people failed or succeeded in her classes it didn’t bother her. She would just happily display you on one of her famous walls. As well as enjoy the nice pay check you’d given her.

She had three walls with pictures on, which when we all entered we all had out pictures taken with our pets on a polaroid camera and was stuck on the wall titled ‘the optimist’s.’ There was another wall, which was covered with beautiful professional photos of previous owners and their pets winning awards, trophies and competing in champion competitions. There were even a couple of pictures which I recognised as dogs being used in commercials and in television.

Then there was the wall of shame.

This wall, well, it was on the lower part of a wall where there was drainage alongside the floor, a wall tap with a mop and bucket with other doggy toiletries hanging on hooks. This was the section of the room where the dogs were allowed to do their business. The only section. With old and grubby polaroid pictures of failed previous owners on the wall starring back at them.

If I ended up on that wall, I think I would die. Literally.

“Erm yeah. We’re getting their slowly.” I said, managing to sound positive as the failed ‘optimist’s’ looked on.

“Good, I see you got him to sit.” She smiled that fake smile “Can you show me anything else?”

Scout looked up at me and his eyes said it all. If we end up on that wall, I am peeing in your bed!

“Ok.” I said and I met Scout’s look and with all the hope and wishing for all the look in the world I asked the command. “Lay down.”

It took a moment, possibly a moment much longer than what the trainer would like but Scout did it. He laid down, when I asked him too. I had never felt much prouder of him in my life.

The trainer seemed quite startled. “Well, very good.” She left us and moved onto the Rottweiler who was cowering behind his owners’ legs while said owner was telling the owner of Orange Fur ball to back off.

“Good boy Scout, very good boy.” I said to my proud and joy.

Class over and done with, we were all given homework (yeah…) and were free to enjoy the rest of our day. I decided to firstly get coffee from a local barista and treated Scout to a cookie. It was much nicer than those treats we were given in class. Scout definitely seemed to agree as he chomped on it happily.

The late afternoon cleared up nicely and was a reasonable warm day for this time of year. We left the Bronco where it was parked and took a little walk around the area. Scout behaving very well. Or he was just happy to be out of there, as well as I was.

As we walked I couldn’t help but notice a couple of guys walking down the street in front of us. They were both wearing shorts and carried gym bags but that wasn’t what caught my attention. It was their legs, they were both amputees.

I shouldn’t have been staring but I was. Couldn’t help myself. It was only then when I heard their conversation.

“I wonder if he’ll be in today?” The taller black male said to his friend as they walked.

“Who?” The shorter of the two. He was white and had tattoos along his bare arms.

“Who? Seriously man? Darren, that’s who. Haven’t you heard, his brother’s in hospital.”

This caught my attention.

“Shit… Really? What happened?” Tattoo man looked shocked at his friend.

“No idea, but prob not best to mention it. You know he lost a lot more than just his leg during Afghan.”

The other man nodded in agreement and I quickly followed to keep up. Scout enjoyed the speed and was happily jogging at the side of me. We turned the corner and that’s where I saw it. They were headed to a gym, a newly built and opened gym from the looks of things but it was definitely different to any other gym I had seen.

Yes, I do know what gyms look like.

This one was completely designed for people with disabilities. It was called ‘Superhumans; Yes, you can!’

Positive and definitely eye catching, with the front displays with people with various disabilities doing and enjoying sports and exercising. One person caught my attention. It was Darren, in his picture he was doing a martial art’s flying kick with is artificial leg proudly on display. Whoever took the photographer obviously trusted Darren well enough to get this close. In fact, I believed I knew of the person who took the picture.

I headed straight to the building.


	12. Chapter 12

~12~

As colourful, bright and welcoming the outside of ‘Superhumans’ was, the inside was just as welcoming. And, as expected for a gym specifically designed for those with limited abilities, this place was incredible.

The reception area was bright and roomy, with a desk with two heights to it. Easy for those in wheelchairs and those who aren’t. Behind the reception in big print read what activities the gym had to offer their members:

  * Two gyms, one on the lower ground, the other higher up.
  * Boxing room equip with boxing ring.
  * Dance fitness room
  * Yoga / tie chi lessons
  * Massage and relaxation rooms with sauna
  * Rock climbing and abseiling room
  * Indoor tennis and squash court.
  * (outside) assault courses for all abilities
  * Café (ground floor)



I thought I could smell coffee. There was another note saying, to come soon, an indoor swimming pool.

How big was this place?

At the left-hand side of the desk was an elevator which lead to the higher floors, which from the large print next to it there were four of them. Next to the elevator was an archway which lead to the staircase and from where I could see, each side of the stairs had stair lifts attached with a middle banister with rails on both sides.

The opposite side had two other archways, which lead to various rooms. One being a gymnasium with specialist exercise equipment designed for those with limited mobility. I assumed the other entry way led to downstairs changing rooms and probably offices.

The walls on either side had more imagery upon it but this time the art work had been hand painted on canvases with what seemed to be Paralympic athletes. The art had great details to them which were vivid and looked alive and refreshing. However, one thing did catch my eye, it was a single board on the wall with Darren’s image on it and a paragraph which was titled ‘my story’.

It read:

“Hello and welcome to Superhumans: Yes, you can! I am Darren Willows, the founder of this gym.

You may have noticed from my picture my left leg has a blade instead of an actual leg, this is because I lost it… Well, I didn’t, in fact it got blown off during my time as being a Captain during my tour in Afghanistan with the British army.

Being an able-bodied person, always being active with the military as well as my passion for martial arts. It was a shock to the system not being able to do the things I was able to do. It was difficult and hard at times, especially for the ones closest to me. My sister would defiantly agree with that statement.

But I got there in the end, I got back on my feet, well one foot and a blade, and was determined to ‘carry on’.

I was also inspired by the 2016 Rio Paralympics.

Watching these incredible people, some who had been born the way they were, and some, like me, who had become like this and being able to do these incredible things meant a lot to me. It meant that no matter who you are, what you’ve been through and what you’re going through. You can do it. Yes, I can and yes, you can too.

This is why this place is called Superhumans, as we are Superhumans. Each and every one of us.”

Wow, I thought to myself. So, that’s what happened.

“Can I help you?”

I turned to my right and saw a young lad standing next to me. He was in black but stylish jogging bottoms and a tight red t-shirt showing off his sickly-looking abs underneath. He also wore a ID badge which clearly stated he was a gym assistant and his name was Adam Parkwood.

“Oh, Hi.” I said, very smoothly (not) “My name is Adrien, I know Darren.” I offered my hand and Adam took it. I noticed he wore black nail vanish and had a tattoo on his wrist which was of roses and vines.

“You a friend?” He asked.

“Erm, kind of. I know his brother Chris more.”

“Oh…” Adam’s eyes widened and I could tell he was wondering if I knew of Chris and whether or not he should be the one to tell me.

I decided to help the guy out. “I know Chris is in hospital, I was hoping to see if Darren was in to talk to him? If that’s ok?”

“Yeah, Yeah, absolutely He got in just an hour ago, come right through, I’ll show you where he is.”

I went to follow him but realised Scout was still with me. Adam had noticed too but he seemed fine about it. “It’s ok, we allow Guide dogs in here so your lovely friend is fine. He’s a handsome boy, what’s his name.”

“Scout.” I said. Adam knelt down in front of Scout who seemed happy to have his head scratched. Once fussed, Adam stood back up and lead the way.

“You ok with stairs?” He asked and I nodded. We headed through the archway and that’s where the strong scent and sounds of a café were heard through double doors opposite the stairs. Inside I saw the two guys I followed earlier enjoyed a drink and having a laugh with two women. One was a wheelchair user, the other a dwarf.

Heading up the stairs I could see a lot of hard work and passion had been put into this place. The art work carried up the stairs which were bright and spacious. Couldn’t say that much about many staircases, not that I hang around them much. We reached the second floor which Scout and Adam seemed ok with, me, on the other hand. A little out of breath.

“Are you ok?” Adam asked, genuine concerned. “We could’ve taken the lift, or you could’ve used one of the stair lifts.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Besides I need to get back into shape. Least that’s what Jake always says.”

Jake I thought to myself, I wondered how far he’d gotten to San Francisco by now if he wasn’t already there. He said he would call me, or at least I hoped he would call me.

He will, stop being paranoid about things.

“Ah, your fella, right?” Adam noticed my engagement ring. “Mine’s the same, apparently working at a gym isn’t enough. He’s a total health nut.” He sympathised with me.

Least that’s one thing I knew, Darren was ok with everyone. After all, his story pretty much welcomes everyone here. Chris was lucky to have a brother like him.

We headed to the right-hand side and saw we were entering the boxing ring. I entered it and saw it was pretty busy.

Apparently, having a gym completely designed for disabled people was a huge hit. Especially in this part.

There were at least 8 boxing bags from what I could see, all at different heights and each one was being used. I couldn’t help but watch one girl, she must’ve been at least 18 or 19 beating the living daylights out of one bag. She was highly enjoying herself. Darren was holding onto the bad for her, encouraging her on.

“Come on Bex, let it out. Let that git know you’re so much better than he’ll ever be!” He smiled at her and she punched the bag a few more times.

“This! Is what you get! For dumping my arse! You… Worthless… Jerk!” Bex shouted at the bag as she punched it hard and good. As we got closer, I could see there was a picture taped on the bag of a boy’s face.

I take it that was the worthless jerk.

A couple more punches and the picture tore in half, which one half fell onto the floor. Bex raised her arms up in triumph as did Darren. They then celebrated their victory in a hug as a few people in the boxing place applauded.

“Good workout Bex, feeling better?” He knelt down in front of her, his encouraging smile was genuine towards her.

“Yeah. Thanks Darren.” She kissed him on his cheek. “Better head off home, see you next weekend?” She went to wheel off.

“Absolutely, and Bex…”  She stopped. “If that thing” he gestured to the ruined photo “causes you any trouble, you tell him your friends here will always have your back.”

Bex smiled, nodded and hurried off. Apologising as she almost ran over my foot as she went past happily. That was when Darren noticed me.

“Adrien, hey. How are you?” He smiled as he walked over looking more relaxed in this environment than he did at the hospital. Darren’s attire had also changed, He wore a white tank top with a faded red rose wilting upon it. He also wore black shorts showing off his lower bare legs. Once again, I had to look. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Pretty neat, isn’t it?” He said modelling his leg. “Feel free to ask, I’ve heard them all and yes I have drunk out of it.” A few of the others in the room laughed when he said that.

I must admit, that didn’t actually cross my mind. “I’m good, thank you. I was wondering if you’ve got a minute.”

“Yeah sure I-” He paused looking at Scout. “Who’s this?”  Darren asked bending down to Scout and offered his hand out. Palm facing out to Scout’s face. Scout sniffed it then once satisfied Darren started stroking his head, then down the side besides the back of his ear and gently rubbed it. Scouts tail started wagging as he forced his head further into Darren hand.

“How did you know he loves that?” I asked bewildered watching Scout basically become Darren’s slave.

“Shadow loved this, most dogs do if you do it right. Much like a belly rub. Especially when you do both ears…” Darren stated and started rubbing both of his ears which sent Scout into a frenzy. He moaned and forced his head as close to Darren as possible, almost unbalancing him in the process. “Aww, you love this don’t ya boy. Such a good boy.”

“Looks like I’ve been replaced.” I joked as Darren met my eyes.

“No, you haven’t.” He stopped fussing Scout, which Scout protested but Darren rubbed his head instead as he stood back up. “I haven’t had a dog in a few years, I’d almost forgotten how reliable and loving they can be.”

“You’re dog, Shadow?”

“He died in compact.” Darren said, the hurt still visible in his eyes.

Scout whimpered and I couldn’t help but feel more protective over him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok-” He said wanting to change the subject. “You wanted to talk? Come, we’ll go to my office. I’m sure I’ve got some treats in there for this one.” He suggested to Scout which his ears picked up at.

I should’ve said Jake and I have him on a stick died but as Darren was still feeling rough, I wasn’t going to say anything. “Sounds good.”

As we walked out Adam called out to us. “Take the lift.”

Darren glanced at me and I looked mildly embarrassed. He patted me on the back and headed to the lift.

Darren’s office was on the top floor where the yoga lessons took place alongside the dance hall and relaxation rooms. Darren’s office wasn’t large. In fact, it was about the same size of mine but maybe a tad bigger to fit in a corner sofa and coffee table in. It was also organized very well, with once again beautiful artwork on the walls alongside some personal pictures. One caught my attention. It was Darren in army uniform alongside 20 or so more men and an Alsatian dog next to his side. 

Other pictures were of his family, I recognised his sister and mother, alongside another gentleman who was an older version of Darren. His father. He looked familiar but couldn’t place the face. Chris was in the picture too, looking happy and looking into the face of another.

“Is that Scott?”

Darren saw the picture and nodded. “Yeah, that’s him.”

Remembering what Autumn had said about me being similar to Scott, she wasn’t wrong and she was. Scott, from the picture, looked to be about 5ft 7inches, and his build was slimmer than mine but not skinny. Also, his dress sense and appearance was much, much different. For one thing, he wore make up. Mainly eye shadow and eyeliner. Dark colours alongside dark coloured nail varnish. He wore silver jewellery and his black hair was short and rather stylish.

He could easily pass for a punk / pop / rock star. Even with wearing the leather trousers and meshed purple top.

“He’s…” I was trying to think of the word when Darren sniggered.

“Unique, that’s what my mum calls him. He’s definitely his own person. Not someone I would’ve pictured Chris being with, until I got to know him.”

Don’t judge a book by its cover I immediately thought. “How well do you know him?” I asked as we both sat down on the corner sofa, Scout happily munching on a cookie on the floor. When did Darren give him that?

“I’ve known him for about the same time as Chris has, but only really got to know him when Chris joined our family permanently. Do you know of Chris’s, past?” He asked and I nodded. “I knew Rachel spoke to you.” My eyes flickered which he noticed. “I’m not mad at her, it’s just… Chris is my closest friend and my brother. I just. I should’ve been there for him, I should’ve known what those people were doing to him.”

“It’s not your fault.” I said but I can see the weight he carried.

“Thanks, but it’s not easy. Chris always told me stuff about things. But when I enlisted and been on tours, thinking I was doing the best to protect my family, the ones I loved the most. When the one I cared about the most was in the worst place than I have ever encountered.” He took a deep breath “I had never wanted to kill someone so much as I did to that Uncle and Cousin of mine.”

That I could believe.

“To go back to what you asked, about Scott? I don’t know him as well as Chris, I know he’s a kind-hearted person and an incredible artist. There’s one thing I am certain of and that is he would do anything for Chris. He saved Chris’s life when I couldn’t. My uncle would had killed him if Scott hadn’t of gone back into that nest full of wasps.”

I hated to ask this to him, but I believe he’s the only one of the Willows who would answer it genuinely. “Do you think Scott’s capable of what the detectives said, regarding the artwork?”

Darren sighed. “He’s definitely talented enough to do so, I am assuming you’ve seen all the artwork and photography here. That’s all Scott’s work. He’s exceptionally talented but he wouldn’t. Not for any reason you could think of either. Not for greed, or pride or money. He didn’t care about any of that. I am certain of.”

“How can you be?”

“You’ve seen around this place haven’t you, everything we’ve done here and you can imagine it’s cost a bit.” I nodded. “Well I can tell you now, the British military compensation plan and after care funds I got didn’t even scratch the service of this place. Scott knew I wanted to do this, so he gave me the money. All of it.”

My eyes widened. “How did he manage that?”

Darren smiled at me. “Because Scott happens to be a multi-millionaire.”


	13. Chapter 13

~13~

Over dinner, which consisted of a pot noodle and a packet of poppadum’s (because why not) alongside a beer my mind kept going over what Darren had told me.

Scott was rich, very rich.

All my life I have been very fortunate, my grandmother left me her whole estate when she sadly passed away when I was young and Lisa my mother gave me the family home as she had moved in with her new husband in his place. As well as this I had the rest of my inheritance my father had left me to come when I turn that grand old age of 40.

Something on the similar lines had happened to Scott.

His uncle, who had raised him instead of his parents. I don’t know they story behind that as Darren didn’t know. Had left Scott everything he owned. Scott being the person he was didn’t really know or care for the matter how much money he had been given. When he was finally told, believe it or not by Mr Willows (who I had not officially met yet) a few years later after his uncles’ unfortunate death, no one could believe it. Especially Scott.

Scott never knew what to do with it, so when Darren was sorting out this gym, Scott was happy enough to give him some of it.

At least this is what I have been told.

I do not believe for a moment Darren was the kind of guy to blackmail Scott for money, he was genuinely concerned for Scott’s well-being and asked me to contact him as soon as I know anything.

I said I would do.

This did however put a new turn of events into play, a new motive as you may say.

The man in the hotel room, was he after Scott for his money? It’s definitely a new possibility.

I wondered if that detective and Chan knew about Scott’s inheritance? I wondered if Jake knew? I decided to call Jake.

Dialling from the house phone, I waited all but three rings until Jake answered.

“Hey baby.”

Ah, he saw the ID name this time.

“Hey yourself, how’s it going up there?” I asked him as I reached for my bottle and took another swig. The mixture of Chicken Curry noodles and beer was rather nice.

“Not too bad.” He said, sounding rather tired “I managed to talk to some of Scott’s colleagues, they all say he’s a good guy and this forgery case is bewildering to them.”

“What did his boss say, the man who called it in.”

“Now this is where it gets interesting. I spoke to Mr Matthews, the creator, asking him what happened and how Scott was able to be given the opportunity to paint the piece of artwork, which happens to be kept in stores within a restricted area, which Scott did not have access too.”

“So, Scott could not have gotten to this piece was unless he was taken there by someone with access?” I asked.

Jake agreed. “Uh huh. The only persons who do have access to that area are senior members of the gallery. Which consists of four people, the creator being one of them. Any one of them could have taken Scott in there, or taken the picture out to Scott and got him to make a copy.”

“They’re good theories, surly they have security systems in there too see what happened.”

“They do, but by some fluke luck, they’re out of order.”

I put my bottle down. “How convenient.”

“Uh huh. But then I was told one of the senior members had misplaced their pass a few days ago. Another colleague told me that incident happened weeks ago, before Scott even started working there. That pass would’ve been voided and a new one would be created.”

“So even if someone had gotten that pass.”

“It would be useless.”

Now this could be the beer and noodles talking, but I sense a red herring coming along.

“So, let me get this straight. Scott has apparently been given the opportunity to create a copy of a painting by the only people who have access to said painting and everyone is pointing the finger at him when there is no way he could have done it?”

“To a point yes.”

“Explain?”

“Well, Scott did paint the copy of the picture. I spoke to one of his neighbours, he had told his neighbour that Matthews had asked him to do the copy, as Scott was asked ‘because my wife loves this artist, she can never have the original but a copy of it would be a lovely birthday gift.’ Scott was asked to keep it secret from the others at the gallery, but obviously, he told his neighbour who saw the painting.”

“What else did the neighbour say?” I was intrigued.

“Nothing much, except that Scott came to his studio apartment with the original and left two days later with both the original and the copy. In broad daylight and no hint of trying to hide the work. When I pointed out this statement to the head creator, he said I was lying but he started sweating and suddenly had enough of my questions and asked me to leave.”

I thought about this for a moment. “Is the gallery in trouble?” I asked the first thing that came to mind.

The thought paid off “It is.” I could picture Jake smiling. “I spoke to the local police who were investigating the forgery case, Inspector Craig, the one in charge even thinks Matthews is up to something.”

“How come?”

“I’m no paint expect, but when painting an exact copy of the original painting you don’t usually sign the artwork with your own name on the canvas.”

My eyes widened “Scott signed it.”

“Yes, saw it myself. It was underneath the frame. The original artists name was there in plain sight, but in the same style of the artist’s signature alongside the date is said ‘Scott Wolf take on the masterpiece by Louis Devan’ It’s there in black and white, well, more white and blue.”

“So, this proves Scott didn’t do this for art fraud? Surly this case against him is being dropped?”

“No.” I could tell Jake was annoyed. “The man from the hotel, Chan managed to send me a picture of him and when I showed it to the LEOs up here, they knew him. He’s name is Willis, a con man and has had previous relations with the gallery. It has also turned out that the original has gone missing.”

Oh great. “What’s going to happen now?”

“Well, they’re getting a warrant for the creator’s private home as well as financial records. But until the painting turns up, hopefully in Matthews’ possession. Scott is still wanted by them but only for questioning. But they’re hopeful once the painting turns up, they can close this and charge Matthews for it all. That’s what Craig wants.”

That would be great. “Scott still doesn’t have gain for doing this forgery anyways.” I added on.

“Really, how come?” Jake asked.

I told him what Darren said.

There was a brief pause, a sigh and the live on the other end. “I know.”

Are you frigging kidding me? “What, how do you know?” I sat right up, almost dropping my drink and waking up poor Scout from where he slept in front of the fireplace.

Jake sighed again, possibly dreading telling me for fear of the outcome of my reaction. “My informant.”

I had to take a deep cooling breath, put the beer and noodles on the coffee table before I could respond. “You’re informant, again? How much does this person know?”

“Enough. Is this a problem.”

Did he really just say that. “Erm, yes, it is. Jake, Scott has only been in California for all of a few months, the majority of that happened a few years back. So how the hell can your informant know so much detail of Scott before anyone else can?”

“I can’t tell you baby.” Aagh! I groaned not caring if he heard of not. “Hey, you still there? Look Adrien, you have to trust me on this ok. I’m heading home tomorrow, there’s nothing else I can do up here. I’ll be on my way once the cops here have their answers from their search. Ok Baby?”

I had to answer him. “Ok.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said and hanged up. I sighed and collapsed back onto the sofa groaning and covering my eyes with my arm.

Why do I keep doing this to myself, why am I so jealous of these people? He’s a P.I for Christ sakes! He’s going to have clients and informants, so why am I getting so wound up about it?

Because you’re not there with him while he’s on his cases, unlike the previous ones you’ve been involved in. The sense of reason spoke deep within my mind.

I groaned again but this time not for my sense of realisation, but because someone was knocking at my front door of the house.

“Fuck.” I groaned louder, must’ve forgotten to turn on security and lock the main gates behind me. I was glad Jake wasn’t here, he’d be telling me off for forgetting.

I got up, once I heard more banging. I yelled at the door to wait a sec as I walked towards it in bare feet, old pair of sweatpants and one of Jakes flannel shirts which was slightly too big for me. I opened it wide ready to give the person on the other side a piece of my mind until I froze.

Detective flipping Roberts stood in my doorway.

“Evening.” He stared at me seeing me in my evening attire. “I have some questions for you.” He said, pushing past me and entering my home.

Please, do come in.

I closed my eyes, remembered my breathing techniques and closed the door behind me. I didn’t want the neighbours seeing this, let alone hearing any of this. “What do you want.” I asked as kindly as possible but I truly was in no mood for this.

Thankfully he stood in the hallway, he faced me as I folded my arms. “You visited Darren Willows today, have a nice chat?”

“We did, what of it?”

“No reason.” He said and I wanted to throttle him, but the gaze upon me made me feel nervous and anxious. I did not like him being in my home. Especially when I was home alone.

“Heard any news from Scott?” I shook my head. “Really, now that does surprise me.”

“Oh really?” I said wanting him to leave but also, I wanted to know what he knew. He knew something.

“Well for starts, he’s been here before in LA. Had a nice little job doing some fancy art for some clubs. Do you know which clubs?”

“Why would I know? I don’t even know the guy.” I said and had to wonder, did Autumn speak to them and told them about Scott’s previous trip up here? I didn’t recall Autumn mentioning anything about working in clubs though?

“Well these clubs Scott worked in, they’re not for the faint hearted. I’m sure your mother would be dismayed even walking past one. I’m sure you know what type of clubs I’m on about.”

“If you’re referring to the gay nightclubs of LA, what of them? And I highly doubt my mother would be that bad.” I said ‘that bad’ for a reason as I am sure she would raise an eyebrow or two.

“My God, you are dense.” I glared at him. “Do you honestly think I’d be here just because Scott got laid in a gay bar. No. I’m on about the same clubs your beloved P.I use to visit a few years back.”

“Excuse me?” I stared at him but he didn’t answer.

“I am here to formally warn you. If you, or your partner in crime have any contact with Mr Wolf, I will be glad to arrest you both.”

“And why is that?” I was getting frustrated with him.

“Because as of now, Scott Wolf is my number one suspect in this murder case.”

I glared at him. “How can you say that? The man had a gun and a knife which he was using to ransack the place, he even attacked Chris? If Scott had returned back to the room, seen this man who probably would’ve attacked him too, surly it would be self-defence.”

Roberts snorted “Amateurs, don’t know anything.”

That was it. I reopened the door and moved out of the way. “Get out of my house.”

“What’s the matter, don’t like hearing the truth?”

“I said get out. Now!” I raised my voice and I saw Scout come into view in the hallway. Roberts had his back to him so didn’t see him. Roberts casually walked towards the door, towards me and stopped where I held the door.

“Have fun tonight with Jake, I’m sure he has fun with his little play thing.” He leaned into my face and my heart began betting faster. “I bet you’re a nice ride for his needs.” He finished patting my face with his hand.

That was his biggest mistake.

Scout made a noise which I’d never heard him do before, he literally growled at Roberts and charged at him. Roberts jumped hearing Scout and went to pull out his gun. I didn’t need to think, I shoved hard against the door, knocking Roberts out of the house as I slammed and locked the door as quickly as I could behind him. I stood back as I heard him curse aloud outside.

“You’ll pay for that faggot!” I heard him shout.

I must’ve stood there for what felt like an eternity until my legs gave in and I fell to the floor onto my knees. Scout came rushing to my aid as I grabbed him and held him close to me.

“Good boy. Good boy.” I repeated to him as I broke down. He sat there letting me hold him, knowing I needed this. Needed him.

I take back what I said earlier, I really wanted Jake home with me.


	14. Chapter 14

~14~

I had a sleepless night. I couldn’t help but get that man out of my thoughts. His presence near me, his threats, his face right into my own as he said those words.

“I bet you’re a nice ride, for his needs.”

What the hell did he mean by that, but deep down in my subconscious I knew what he meant. Roberts knew Jake went to S/M clubs but how did he know Jake went to those clubs? In all honestly, I didn’t really care, my thought was on about Scott going there too.

Did Chris know any of this, if Scott was involved in the s/m scene? Is that how Jake knows Scott? Through S/M?

I really did not want to think about that.

Feeling a heavy weight besides me in bed I realised Scout had stayed with me all night. Usually we don’t allow him on the bed, at all. But last night he earned it and I needed him. I also understood why even now Darren missed his companion Shadow. With a heavy head, I gradually opened my eyes and slowly adjusted to the light in the room.

The curtains were still closed but light crept in through the gaps. It was rather bright, too bright for the time I usually get up for. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and took another look.

“Shit.” I cursed at the clock, myself and pretty much everything else that has wrong me this week. I quickly got up and contemplated whether or not to skip the shower. Then I remembered I shared the bed with Scout and decided quick shower would be needed. Throwing the clothes on the floor as I awkwardly dashed into the bathroom, I jumped into the shower switching it on.

Trying not to scream the house down as the first jet of cold water hit me.

Least I was awake now.

Shower done, I rushed back into the room with my towel round my waist and my hair half wet as I hurried through my wardrobe trying to find anything decent to wear. Scout was still laying on the bed enjoying the sight of me trying to put on underwear while trying to dry the wet half of my head and put deodorant on all at the same time.

It didn’t work, I ended up tripping over my own foot and landed straight on my arse.

Scout barked in amusement and wagged his tail.

“Thanks.” I said to him as I finished getting my boxers on and reached for me Levi’s. Scout then decided it was play time, jumped off of the bed and started tugging at the one leg I hadn’t got on yet.

“Scout, Scout no buddy. No stop.” He finally let go, I pulled on the final leg and felt the wetness on the hem. Eugh.

I managed to get myself rather decent and without any more help and headed for the door until I saw the state of the bed. Jake would be heading home today, fingers crossed if all plays out well in San Francisco, and it was obvious that 1, Scout was on the bed and 2, I highly doubt Jake wanted to sleep in a bed with dog fur in.

Sighing inwardly, I quickly stripping off the bed, knocking my cell phone onto the floor getting it muddled up in the bedding alongside covering Scout who decided to help me.

This wasn’t my morning, day, week. Who knows, maybe even month.

Cell phone found, bedding all gathered up and thrown into the laundry and Scout asked to stay out in the landing I quickly got out the flannelette (which I found only a week ago) and quickly as one guy rushing to get to work, made the bed in almost record time.

Scout and I rushed downstairs, I quickly made him breakfast and thanking the lucky stars did myself a quick cup of coffee from the pre-programmed coffee maker. As Scout was chipped he could go out into the back yard whenever he wanted to so his walk would have to wait today. I didn’t think he minded too much as long as he was fed. I quickly grabbed my keys from the coffee table, amongst the pot noodle and couple of beer bottles and rushed to the Bronco. Within ten minutes, I was on my way to work.

At least in theory I was. I hit traffic and when that cleared there was then a car collision on the next turn and I immediately hit my head on the steering wheel in frustration.

The journey which normally takes me almost half an hour took me an hour and 15 minutes. But finally, I arrived outside Cloak and Dagger and I was thankful still being in one peace.

What a morning.

Once I get out of the Bronco, lock up and walk up to the main door I can see Natalie standing by the door way, her eyes in my direction. She was pissed.

I was in for it, big time.

I decided to get in first. “I’m sorry Nat, I know I’m late-”

“Late?” Natalie stared at me is disbelieve. “Like I give a damn about that, mister. Why the hell didn’t you tell us?!” She demanded.

“Tell you what?” I looked perplexed

“Aagh, you’re so in for it. Get in there, now.” She moved out of the way and pointed inside to the shop. I cautiously moved past her and into the main part of the shop.

Instantly regretting the decision.

Angus and Gemma both stood by the counter glaring at me, even Tomkins from one of the comfortable chairs near the faux fireplace stared at me.

The door closed behind Natalie and I saw her turn the open sign to closed.

I was seriously in trouble.

“What’s going on?” I asked dreading the oncoming storm.

Possibly the worse question to start with as all hell broke loose. I wasn’t sure who started and who was talking but I was really in for it.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us this was happening?”

“What’s going on, are you in trouble with the police again?”

“Again, Jesus sugar what is going on in your life?”

I took a deep breath “Everyone please, just stop.” I asked and thankfully everyone stopped. “One at a time please. What’s with all the questions?”

Natalie was the one who took charged. “Ok Adrien, main thing first. Why the hell didn’t you tell us about Chris’s boyfriend wanted for murder?”

I seriously wasn’t prepared for this.

They all waited for my answer. The only thing I could think of was “Where did you here this?” I truly hoped it hadn’t been reported in the press.

“We had a visit today before we opened from a detective-”

“-Arsehole.” Gemma added before Natalie could say the name, which judging from everyone’s attitude in here it could only be my least favourite Detective Roberts.

Great, not only does he invade my home he also invades my place of business as well as piss off anyone I know.

Oh god, he better not get in contact with Lisa. The horrible thought passed through my mind. Even though there is no reason for him, what so ever. Who could tell with that detective.

Maybe I should’ve let Scout mauled him?

No, too much blood to clean up and I wouldn’t want Scout to catch anything from him.

“Adrien!” Natalie snapped. “Seriously focus here, what’s going on? Does Chris know any of this? Is this the reason why he collapsed?”

“Sorry.” I finally spoke. “It’s been a trying couple of days. From what I know, Scott went missing that morning and since then the police have been investigating something that happened in his hotel room. Which Chris partly witnessed.”

I would’ve left it at that, but there was no way Natalie or Gemma was having it. I could see Angus standing slightly awkward by the counter, feeling like Deja vu was happening again. Me once more in another crime and it affecting his work. Now his personal life as Natalie was his girlfriend and my sister.

When did, my life become this… Whatever this is?

“Ok, but please this stays between us. No matter what, no blabbing to friends or family or whatever, ok Natalie?” I spoke directly to her, because I didn’t want Lisa calling me knowing I was once again involved in a murder case.

“Ok” She said and stared at the others to agree. They all did, even Tomkins seemed to be willing to swear, even though I’ve no idea who’d he tell? Scout already knows, he was already to sink his teeth into Roberts.

“Scott was staying in a hotel because he got to LA late and didn’t want to cause any trouble with Chris and his family staying up late. The next day, Chris goes to see him first thing and finds a man ransacking the room. Scott nowhere to be seen. You know what happened next with him. But now, Scott is officially missing and is wanted by that detective you unfortunately met for the murder of the man who was in said room.”

“Oh no, our poor baby.” Gemma said sadly as Angus looked even more awkward, if that was even possible. Natalie however looked at me.

“What else has happened?” She asked tenderly. “Are you ok?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, in all honestly you look like hell.” Angus pipped up, which both Natalie and Gemma glared at him for. Angus shifted but then looked up towards the door. I turned around and saw a couple of customers wondering if we were open or closed.

“Ok, Adrien, in the office now. Angus. Gemma, you ok out here for a bit?” She asked but didn’t wait for an answer. I was grabbed by the wrist and dragged into the office. The last thing I saw was Gemma heading towards the shop door as Natalie closed the office door behind us. “Now we can talk in private.”

“There’s nothing wro-”

“Adrien.” She stopped me in my tracks. “Something has happened with that detective, hasn’t it?”

Was I that easily to read? I looked at here and contemplated whether or not to lie to her, but since she’s decided to keep the baby she’s become extra protective of things. Especially the ones closest to her. Meaning, the older brother who’s still recovering from heart surgery.

I nodded. “Yeah. He visited me last night at home, it wasn’t a pleasant evening.”

It was either the way I said it or the way I looked but Natalie instantly came and hugged me. At first I wasn’t sure what to do, but as she didn’t say anything, I wrapped my arms around her as we stood there for a moment. No words, they weren’t needed.

When we eventually pulled apart, she smiled at me and brought her hand up to my face, I hadn’t realised it but a few tears had escaped as she wiped them away.

“I know we’ve not always seen eye to eye but I’m telling you now, if you need to talk to me or need me to work here when you can’t for the moment. Let me know.”

I smiled at her, then leant down and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks sis.”


	15. Chapter 15

~15~

I had decided to stay at work today, mainly cause the thought of being home alone with my thoughts would drive me mad, also I did have a few things I needed to do here. Like another letter from the tax office and the latest utility bills for the store. Alongside emails Natalie hadn’t gotten around to replying too. In all fairness, she did have Angus superglued to her side 24/7.

Shuddering at the thought I decided to take my mind off things, decided to give the hospital a call and find out how Chris was doing.

As soon as my hand reached the receiver the phone starting to ring.

Well, that was bizarre. I thought and answered it before anyone else did on the shop floor.

“Good – Afternoon, Cloak and Dagger.” I said checking that it was afternoon, which it was. Sometimes being stuck in the office sometimes dragged and still felt like an eternity.

“Adrien! Thank goodness, have you been avoiding me?” Lisa spoke on the other end of the line. My mother and Natalie’s step mom was talking almost franticly on the other end. It sounded as it was the end of the world and was desperate to hear me.

Even though we had spoken last week.

And when I mention about world ending, I don’t mean from some blockbuster action film, I mean her world and something has recently upset her.

I dreaded to hear what was to come next.

“Hi mom, I’m ok I’m fine. There’s nothing for you to concern about.” I stated matter of fact which I hoped would calm her nerves. It hadn’t.

“Oh Adrien, I’ve just heard the news about that new assistant you hired, the Willow’s boy. How dreadful, how terrible. Just so sad to hear he’s in hospital. I must send my love to his parents as soon as possible.”

“Why would you do that?” I asked curious as to why she would do that. She’s never met Chris before, so why would she be so… Involved?

“Adrien, I cannot believe it. You’ve forgotten, already haven’t you?”

Forgotten what? “Lisa, what are you talking about?”

“Christopher’s father, the lovely Grey Willows. The recently appointed Presiding Judge of our superior court of California. You met him a few weeks ago, at mine and Bill’s anniversary party.”

Had I?

All of the sudden my mind flashed back to that night, everyone congratulating me on my engagement to Jake, as Lisa ushered me around like her newly prised award. I felt like she was showing off to her friends declaring ‘see, I told you all it would work in the end’ regarding Jake and mine’s relationship.

The only man who genuinely seemed to congratulate me was Judge Graham ‘Grey’ Willows. I slowly started to remember the conversation, even though brief, we had.

Lisa made the usual introductions as I was desperate to find Jake for any type of rescue. Unfortunately, he was being harassed by my two other sisters Emma, the youngest of 14 years old and Lauren, the oldest. They were pestering him on how he proposed and what type of wedding we would be having.

There was no way I would be escaping anytime soon.

Grey was standing with my step dad Bill Dauten who was a councilman. Grey and Bill seemed to had known each other for years but this was the first time I had met him.

Bill, who took much pity on me, graciously took Lisa off of my arm (and case) and whisked her away leaving me with Presiding Judge Willows.

“I hear its congratulations for you and your boyfriend Jake Riordan.” He said to me and seemed happy, his smile met his eyes which was all genuine. Or it could’ve been the alcohol which was going around the place.

Not that I would ever say that out aloud, especially to the Presiding Judge of California.

“Yes, and thank you.” I said and clinked my wine glass next to his. I noticed he too wore a wedding ring. He noticed my gaze.

“Been married for almost 40 years, childhood sweethearts. My wife is at home with the kids… Well, I say kids. My oldest turned 30 in November.”

“I bet that was a good time.” I said thinking of what Lisa would do for any of my special birthdays.

Grey seemed to notice and laughed “It was. Darren hadn’t really been in the celebrating mood. Until his brother came for a surprised visit. He was happier having his best friend back by his side. We all were.”

This just seemed to be a normal conversation but now knowing the Willows I knew how much it meant to Grey and the rest of the family.

If only Lisa hadn’t had escaped from Bill and dragged me off to her other important friends to show me off.

Speaking of which.

“Lisa…” I started picking my words carefully. “How long have the Willows lived here?”

“Oh darling, let me think… It must be over a year now. Yes of course, they moved here just after Christmas 2015. But their youngest Christopher stayed in the UK until recently, as you know. Oh, I think he has a boyfriend?”

“He does.” I said but quickly continued before Lisa could ask more details. “How long as Grey Willows been in the courts?” I asked realising now what Autumn had said to Darren back in the hospital. I wondered if Roberts and Chan knew of him? I was sure enough they knew by now.

“Darling, why this sudden interest?” She asked

“I- ah? Research, for a novel.” I quickly added and I could hear her tusk on the other end.

“Darling, their son, one of your employee’s is in hospital and you’re grilling me on information? I thought I raised you better than that.”

“I’m sorry.” I said but I couldn’t exactly tell her the truth. I dread to think what would happen. “Lisa I’ve got to go, I’ve got some paperwork to do. I’ll call you soon.” I promised.

We both said our goodbyes and Lisa hanged up before I did. I listened to the dial tone before replacing the receiver back down. I was wondering to whether or not call Jake and tell him, but I guessed he would probably already know all of this. Either from his better memory or from his informant.

I decided to venture from the office and show my face in the shop. It was fairly quiet, a couple of customers had just left with a couple of books. But one customer who had just entered caught my eye. After all I recognised her from the previous day.

“Rachel.” I said as her eyes met mine instantly. She smiled and quickly rushed over to me. I had also noticed Gemma and Natalie gaze on mine. Angus seemed to be on his lunch break.

“Adrien.” She said and wrapped her arms around me. I was startled and instantly put my arms around her. This instantly picked the attention of the other two females in the store. “I had to come. I had to see you.”

Realisation hit me as I pulled back. “Chris, is he?”

Rachel shook her head as she answered trying not to cry. “He’s been so stressed and depressed since yesterday. No thanks to those fucking cops. Especially that one bastard. He came in the early hours of this morning, threatened Chris and told him Scott is wanted for the murder. Chris had a major breakdown and once the bastard left Chris was found in the bathroom by Darren… He had tried to reopen his scar on his wrist.”

My eyes widened as Natalie who had been drinking a cup of coffee dropped it as it smashed all over the floor. Gemma went to her aid as I stayed with Rachel. I could see Natalie was ok, but right now Rachel was my main concern.

“Is he alright?” I asked concerned. I honestly thought Chris would be ok with being with his family, but I should’ve realised depression has an ugly face and can reappear at any time. Without anyone noticing, especially those who are closest. I dread to think how Darren was doing, knowing how much he blamed himself for Chris’s past.

“Darren yelled for a nurse and they stopped the bleeding. He’s been moved into an isolation centre and being kept on watch 24/7. Only close family members can see him, but mum’s still given you access to see him. I wanted to tell you this in person. Not over the phone.”

“Thank you.” I asked but Rachel was still upset. “Can I get you anything?”

Rachel looked at me sternly “Yes, you can find Scott and bring him home. Chris needs him.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

~16~

It had been a while since I’d felt this exhausted, emotionally as well as physically. I had decided to hide back in the office after I watched Rachel head off. I did offer to drive her back to the hospital but she said she’ll be fine and her boyfriend was waiting for her at the coffee place around the corner. I didn’t ask about the boyfriend, but at least she would be ok being with someone.

Once I was back inside Natalie had been taken back upstairs to her apartment, Gemma returned and met my gaze. Neither one of said a word but we didn’t need to. Gemma took charge of the store as I returned to the office, closed the door and sat back at the desk.

I wanted to call Jake so badly but the thought of calling him so easily when Chris was desperate crying out for his boyfriend and couldn’t reach out to him made me feel like a complete and utter arsehole.

Closing my eyes, I tried to change my mind to something calmer and relaxing. I tried to listen to my steady breathing and kept it under control.

The next thing I heard was a knock on the door and Gemma appearing into the doorway.

“Adrien sugar, everything’s been cashed and locked up. You need a ride home?”

I stared at her and then noticed the time on the office clock. It read quarter to 6. Had I fallen asleep? I didn’t realise I had, let alone needed it?

Then again, last night for me wasn’t so great either.

“Thank you.” I said as I stood and stretched. “I’ll be fine driving.”

“Are you sure honey, I don’t mind.”

I smiled at her and nodded. “I’m sure… Is Natalie…”

“She came back down for a bit, saw you asleep and told both Angus and I to leave you be. Angus knows what happened with Rachel Willows.”

Obviously, he would know, after coming back from lunch and seeing Natalie upstairs and me locked away I could imagine what went through his mind. But I didn’t care, not that I didn’t care about Nat. Right now, I wanted to go home, have a shower and climb into bed.

After being escorted out of the store, both Gemma and I said goodbye and off in our different directions. Thankfully my drive home was a lot smoother than my drive to work and soon enough I found myself pulling up into the garage.

It took me a moment to realise Jake’s car was in the garage.

A weight lifted from my shoulders as I quickly got out of the car and entered the house, smelling the most wonderful and welcoming of smells.

Jake was in the kitchen and cooking dinner.

A curry from the smell of it. So, there was no doubt there would be all fresh ingredients and nothing artificial. After all Jake was determined to make sure I kept healthy.

Even if I did sneak in the odd can of Tab once in a while.

I walked towards the kitchen and there he was, his back facing me as he stood by the stove finishing up the last bits for the curry. Scout was also by his side, watching intently and possibly hoping for a piece of chicken. Maybe even two. I could also see there was a bit of flour left on the kitchen counter and the oven was also on. Had he also made fresh naan breads too?

My eyes then adjusted to the dining room which lead nicely from the kitchen, there I saw a bottle of my favourite wine chilling in the wine bucket along with two glasses and the table set out for the two of us. There were also a small bunch of roses in a vase on the table too.

I turned my gaze back onto Jake. Just watching him made my heart melt and unexpectant my throat caught a lump and my voice gave out a little noise.

Jake turned around immediately as my eyes met his.

“Baby-” His eyes became more intent as he moved towards me. “Adrien, what’s wrong?”

It was only then I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I met him in the middle of the kitchen and pulled him straight into a deep passionate kiss. Jake didn’t stop me, instead he pulled me into his arms and deepened the kiss. Our lips parted as out tongues danced and tasted one another.

I could taste the sweet and slightly spicy curry inside his mouth alongside his usual flavour.

We parted eventually when we both needed air.

“That was the loveliest welcome I’ve ever had.” Jakes voice was soft and also gentle. “What did I deserve for that?”

I managed to catch my breath as well as remembered how to form words. “I’ve missed you. I’m so lucky and grateful you’re back safe.”

Jake lifted my chin with his hand as he looked at me. “Has something happened?” He asked.

I nodded and instantly the tears reformed once more.

***

Dinner was wonderful, after my emotional breakdown filling in Jake on everything that’s happened. Including the unwanted guest last night, the inquisition at work as well as Chris’s turn in hospital. Jake listened to my mumbles and gave me encouragement. I told him I wanted to see Chris, but it was obvious to the both of us I was too exhausted and emotional for that.

“Go upstairs, take a quick shower. Dinner will be ready in a bit. Then I’ll tell you all about what happened today.”

“Can’t you just tell me now?” I asked and saw the stern look I was getting. “Ok, I’ll be back in a bit. But I want to know everything.”

“I promise.” He said kissing my forehead before I left.

Once showered and feeling slightly refreshed, I returned and saw dinner was already waiting for me on the dining table, along with a glass filled with the wine and freshly cooked naan breads and from the looks of it, homemade poppadum’s.

“Jake… This is.”

“Getting cold, come on, sit.” He said cheerfully enough and I joined him. The curry and everything was beautifully cooked and tasted amazing. I had truly been spoilt.

We enjoyed each other’s company and once plates were basically cleared Jake started telling me about the search with the police in San Francisco.

“So, they got the search warrant that quick?” I asked ripping apart a piece of naan bread to soak up some of the juices left on my plate.

“Yeah, apparently, the judge they used has a good rep with the Inspector Craig. Makes a nice change.” He finished sipping on his glass of wine. “I got the call from Craig the moment the warrant came through and asked if I wanted to join him with the team.”

“Seriously?” Jake nodded. “What happened?”

“We got to the creators home just before 5am in the morning and ransacked the place, top to bottom. He of course was furious demanding he was innocent and would have all our heads on a silver platter…” I shuddered at that bit. “But we got it.”

“You found it? The painting.” My hand with the naan bread stopped inches away from my mouth.

“Not exactly. We searched for hours, we were about to give up until I saw the creators’ wife acting a bit shifty when I happened to glance over at her outside studio space. We got in there, and noticed there was a nice little secret basement in the studio. We found the painting in there, as well as a few other pieces of artwork.”

I swallowed the bread as my eyes widened. “How many.”

Jake smiled. “At least two dozen. From what I could see.”

Over 24 pieces of artwork? I couldn’t believe it. “How?”

“Inspector Craig has always believed the art gallery had been up to something for a long time, and when we started coming up with the pieces of art, the wife spilled her guts. Told us her husband had been hiring Willis for years to copy the pieces. The husband had to be restrained by 3 officers as he was dragged kicking and screaming away.”

I blinked taking this all in. “Wait, if they had used the con artist, why didn’t they use him for the piece Scott did?”

“Simple, the guy got greedy. Wanted more money. Matthews told him to get stuffed and hired Scott, of course he was taking a risk with Scott. Had to lie to him about why he wanted an exact copy but thankfully Scott is a decent guy. Craig said he wants to buy Scott a beer, if it wasn’t for him. This whole case would’ve gone on for years.”

“But how did they discover Scott’s signature?”

Jake smiled “Scott hadn’t put the frame on properly when he did the copy. One of the restorers noticed something odd with the frame. Went to get it fixed and that’s when she saw the extra signature.”

Wow. “So, the Matthews had been getting away with this for years, and now?”

“Now the whole gallery is being searched from top to bottom, when I left this afternoon they had found more artwork which had been copied. As far as Craig is concerned Scott Wolf is a hero. I should also point out Craig is also a huge art buff. The press will be all over it tomorrow.”

“They’re not after Scott anymore, but do they know…?”

Jake knew where I was going with this “Yeah, they know about Willis and Scott being number one prime suspect in his murder.” Jake sighed.

“You don’t believe Scott, did it?”

“No, if it was self-defence then yes but I couldn’t see Scott defending himself and not contacting the officials straight after. This murder, which Chan managed to tell me about before he was kicked off the case-”

“Wait? What?” I spurted out hearing this. “When did this happen?”

Jake groaned, “Last night. Apparently, Roberts said that due to conflicting personal interests with Chan, he couldn’t perform his duties probably. And because of Chris’s father contacting the police commissioner about an officer harassing his son. Roberts had made the Chief to believe Chan was the guy and well, you can guess the rest.”

I couldn’t believe what I had heard? Chan has been one of the nicest officers and detectives I have met. I couldn’t help but think just how much influence Roberts had with everyone in the force.

Jake seemed to read my mind. “I did my research on Roberts, he gets results. Which is why he’s been allowed to stay on it.” He said with disgust. “There’s something about him I do not trust. But of course, he’s been one of the commissioner’s favourites for a while, he’s in line to become lieutenant soon.”

“Jesus… What do we do?”

Jake looked at his watch “It’s late, there’s nothing we can do tonight. We’ll start on things fresh tomorrow.”


	17. Chapter 17

~17~

Last night’s sleep was much better than the previous night, the freshly made bed helped but also having Jake next to me made me feel much securer in my own home, as well as own skin. Just having him here made this house back into a home.

This was our home.

I woke up to find Jake’s arms wrapped around my torso, his hand upon my right side of my chest. His fingers slowly twitching around my nipple which had erected to the touch. I turned my gaze and saw Jake was still asleep. His eye lids closed and his breathing steady and calm. With the light creeping through the curtains Jake looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Carefully not to wake him, I moved my hand and touched the side of his face. Warm to the touch with some stubble coming through. Jake hadn’t shaved in a few days but I kind of liked the afternoon shadow on him, it suited him.

It was then I noticed his hand had started to move from my nipple, further south underneath the sheets and finding the hem of my boxers. His hand slipped under and found what it was searching for.

A small gasp left my mouth as gently Jake’s hand started working around my shaft. I closed my eyes as I parted my legs a fraction giving Jake free access to me.

“Good morning.” Jake’s soft husky voice filled my senses as I reopened my eyes and saw his hazel ones. My hand had moved into his blonde hair which also had grown a little lately. He looked gorgeous.

His hand still played around with my cock. I stiffened slightly and Jake smirked.

“Morn-ing…” I gasped at the last part as his hand teased the foreskin of my cock, feeling one of his fingers rubbing gently against the opening. I closed my eyes to the sensations as I stiffened more, enjoying what Jake was doing to me.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes” I nodded still with my eyes closed. My hand moved from Jake to the side of my own face as I felt Jake shift and move as my mind was completely focused on his hand.

His hand moved away, I would’ve protested until I felt my cock get engulfed into Jakes mouth. My eyes shot wide open as I moaned at the pleasure of what he was doing to me.

“Oh! Jake!” I moaned as Jake sucked, pulled and licked at me with that incredible mouth of his. His hands found and squeezed my balls as I lost all sense and reason. I gave in completely to Jake and enjoyed every moment of it.

I released inside of him and felt him swallow. His hot mouth released me as I felt his tongue lick up anything else around my cock. My breathing was heavy but it was all good. So, good.

Jake climbed back up to eye level with me and kissed me gently. I could taste him as well as myself still inside him mouth. It was good, and a very nice wake up call.

We parted and Jake looked into my eyes. “Baby, you are incredible.”

I smiled “I try.” He smiled back then moved his lips to the side of my neck and I gasped feeling him nip at my skin. He was leaving a mark on me? I would’ve protested before but now I didn’t care who would see it. Jake and I were lovers and I wouldn’t change it for anything.

Satisfied with what he’d done, Jake pulled away from me but still gazed upon me. “I’m going to take a shower.” He declared.

As much as I wanted to join him, first off I didn’t haven the current energy to move. The previous night must’ve really caught up with me and it must’ve showed. Also I wanted to stay in bed a little longer.

“Ok.” I said and watched him climb off of me and head into the bathroom. Closing the door slightly behind him. I shifted slightly onto Jakes side of the bed and got comfortable, still feeling the heat of his body and his sent. I gathered up his pillow and buried myself into it. Closing my eyes while hearing the water of the shower in the background.

This morning would definitely become one of our favourite memories in our new home. I thought happily as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

Until Jake’s phone started vibrating nearby.

I groaned, reopened my eyes and looked for the phone. I saw it on the dresser nearby. It had stopped but then re stared as soon as it finished.

Groaning again, I sat up, re arranged my boxers to be more decent and moved quickly towards the phone.

The I.D on the screen was private.

I wondered for a moment whether or not to answer but if Jake noticed he’d missed a few calls… I decided best to answer.

“Hello.” I spoke into the phone and waited for an answer.

No response.

“Hello…?” I spoke again.

“… Jake?” The other voice, a male’s voice spoke. His voice uncertain.

“Jake is unavailable, I’m Adrien his partner. Can I help.”

There was more silence.

“Are you there? I can help, Jake trusts me. You can too.” I said thinking maybe I should’ve left Jake’s machine get this call instead.

“I ah-” I could tell he was unsure. I felt bad, he seemed to be anxious talking to me. “I need to talk to Jake, please it’s important.”

“Jake’s in the shower,” I said not really knowing why I’m telling this guy this.

“Then can you get him out of the shower?”

This annoyed me. “No, I can’t. He’s allowed a few minutes to himself. Just give me your name and I’ll tell Jake you-”

“I’m not telling you who I am.” The guy stated. “How do I even know you are who you say you are?”

Who the hell does this guy think he is? I tried to recognise the accent. Sounded British but he seemed to be hiding it. It couldn’t be Darren, he would call me if anything was happening with Chris. Suddenly something popped into my head.

The informant.

“Are you Jake’s informant on the Wolf case?” I asked and slightly demanded.

The guy didn’t beat around the bush “Are you actually Jake’s boyfriend?” He snapped back.

His fiancé actually but I wasn’t going to say that down the phone. I tried to calm down but all the emotions started to come flooding back from last night and I snapped. “Look, I don’t know what your issue is and I assume you are helping Jake, right?” I didn’t stop for his answer. “I am Adrien English, and I know Jake is doing everything he can in trying to help Chris know his boyfriend is innocent and is ok. If you had any decency in your body you’d care about his well-being.” I finished

“What do you mean?” The voice suddenly changed, no longer sounding like an arse but more concerned.

I couldn’t help it, I snapped back at him. “What I mean arsehole, is that Chris is on 24-hour hospital watch as all the doctors think he can’t cope anymore and might try and kill himself.”

The informant instantly went silent until the phone clicks off instantly disconnects.

I stare at the phone and couldn’t help but swear at it. I placed it back down and went back to sit on the bed. Scout who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed had woken during my bickering with the informant and watched me intently.

Until the bathroom door reopened as Jake emerged looking much fresher than I felt.

He noticed my mood.

“Baby, what’s up?” He asked moving to my side.

“Your informant called and was a complete arse to me.” I stated and Jake’s expression completely changed.

“You spoke to him?” He asked in disbelief

I snorted. “If you could call it that. The guy wouldn’t tell me anything, even though I told him who I was and that you were in the shower. I told him to stop being an arsehole and do something decent for once.”

“Adrien.” Jake was stern with me. “What did you actually say.”

“I said if he cared at all about Chris’ well-being, like any decent person would, he would- Jake what is it?” I saw Jake’s face changed to sheer horror as he turned and reached for his phone. I saw him dial a number off by heart and waited.

“this person’s phone is switched off, please try later or send a text.” A recorded voice stated as Jake glared at his cell.

“Shit!” He swore and slammed his phone back down on the dresser which both Scout and I jumped at. I was surprised that the phone didn’t break at the force.

I stood and moved to Jake. “Jake, why are you so­-” I started but never got a chance to finish as Jake turned to me. His eyes were pissed but there was fear behind them.

“My informant. It’s Scott.”

“Scott?!” I declared then realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. “Scott? Oh, my god…” I stared widely at Jake. “Why didn’t you…? Jake?”

Jake hadn’t waited, instead he threw his towel off and got dressed in whatever he could grab and throw on as quickly as he could.

“Jake stop please. Talk to me.” I pleaded.

Jake didn’t stop as he put on his boots. “What did you say Adrien? What did you say to him?”

“I told you!” I gasped until I remembered the last thing I said, instantly regretting those words. “Oh god. Jake I told him Chris was under 24/7 watch due to his attempt.”

Jake stopped. “Jesus!” He placed his hand over his eyes as I stood their motionless. “I’ve got to get to him before he does anything stupid.”

“Let me come-”

“-No!” Jake demanded and I instantly took a step back. “Adrien no. You’ve done enough.” He said, then quickly as he said it, regretted it.

I on the other hand took it to heart. “I didn’t know he was your informant! Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been in touch with him, knowing he was ok?”

“Because you would want to tell Chris as soon as you could, which you can’t! I know you Adrien.” Jake stopped and looked at me. “The other reason why I didn’t tell you is because I’m trying to protect you!”

“Protect me?!” I glared at him.

“Yes. You think harbouring a suspect is a good thing because it isn’t, even if you know he didn’t do the crime he’s being accused of.”

“How do you-”

“-Because Scott knows who killed Willis! He knew Chris had been there, he saw the two coffee cups.” He paused looking exhausted. “He contacted me as soon as he got to a safe place, told me everything. I told him to stay low. The person behind this is not someone who you mess with. Trust me.”

Trust you I thought and couldn’t help but feel those words tug at my heart strings. I did trust him, so much. But he hadn’t trusted me with this? He’s kept this all to himself and not told me anything about it.

I felt hurt and somewhat betrayed.

Jake saw it in my eyes.

He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead and held me. “Adrien please, I know. Believe me I know. But I can’t stay, I need to go. I’m sorry.” He kissed me once more and left me standing there. I stood there until I heard the door to the garage shut close and heard his car drive off into the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

~18~

As if my morning couldn’t get any worse. It did.

After managing to have a shower, which lasted longer to the outburst of frustration I had which resulted in crying my eyes out and smacking my hand hard against one of the marbled tiles, which cracked slightly and hurt like hell. I really was in no mood for the phone call I got next.

“Adrien! Sugar! You need to come to the shop asap! Nat’s ex Weasel is here.”

Weasel being Warren, but Gemma obviously preferred to call him Weasel.

“Gemma.” I began while I finished wrapping up my hand in the kitchen, once dressed and filled with coffee and pain killers. Scout was out in the back yard chasing a squirrel up a tree. So, he was fine. I felt jealous of him, not having so much pressure on his life. “Natalie is a big girl, she can easily tell We- Warren where to go.” I stated looking at my hand, willing for the pain killers to do their job.

“Adrien! This is important. He’s threatening her with lawyers and demanding to take her to an abortion clinic! She needs you.”

I groaned heavily and reluctantly agreed to be there as soon as I could.

Grabbing my keys, I got into the Bronco and off to become Natalie’s Knight in shining armour. With a dodgy injured hand with a sour mood to boot.

Soon enough my Stallion Bronco was outside Cloak and Dagger and before I even got out of the car I heard the commotion within the store. I quickly entered and saw the chaos unfolding before me.

Warren something, I never learnt or cared for knowing his surname, was standing in the middle of my store screaming and demanding Natalie to come to her senses and get rid of that thing. That thing obviously meaning her unborn child.

Natalie, who stood behind the counter with Gemma’s protective glare shouted back at him, tears in her eyes.

“I know you don’t want to be the father, I don’t want you to be the father and you don’t need to be. As far as I am concerned, we are done!” She screamed.

Warren screamed back. “I know what that family of yours is like, you’ll want a dna test, and when it comes back the thing (did he really have issues with the word ‘baby’?) is mine, you’ll be after me for money. All your rich types are like that!”

“How dare you! My family are not like that!” Natalie gasped.

“I’m a musician, I do not have time to risk my music career over some brat.”

“As if your music is worth anything?” Angus pipped up from the staircase, he’d just come down from the looks of things as if he’d just risen from his coffin and his eyes were intent on Warren. “The baby isn’t your, it’s mine. So back off.”

My eyes widened, I’d never seen Angus act this way before in his life. Or for as long as I’d known him. He was protective and was not willing to give in.

Who is this guy and where has the Angus I’d known gone?

“Stay out of this freak!” The musician snarled at Angus.

Angus snarled back. “Fuck off Bieber wannabe!”

Warren’s eyes flared up in anger as he went for Angus. Angus also went for him as they fought in the store. Trying to punch one another awkwardly in the face as trying to grab each other to knock the other one down.

Their fighting skills were, to say, pathetic. The goth and the musician obviously had no real experience with this. I was positive the girl Bex who I saw at Darren’s gym could wipe the floor with the two of them.

Also, this fight was really bad for business and I was in no mood for any of this childish behaviour.

“Alright, enough.” I said charging in and grabbing the both of them and tried to pull them apart. As much as their fighting skills were pathetic, I couldn’t separate them. I decided to grab Angus but he moved and I ended up grabbing Warren instead.

This was not the closest I ever, ever, wanted to be with Warren. Also, it seemed the feeling was neutral on his part too.

“Get off of me faggot!”

Suddenly he released Angus and shoved me back as hard as he could. I lost my footing and fell back into a free-standing glass display of rare books. It fell as I fell and as I landed on my side, the glass display case fell to me side and caught my hand beneath it.

My already injured hand.

It smashed under me and I yelled out quiet a horrendous scream of pain. 

Everyone stopped and stared at me. Warren quickly made his escape realising what he’d done. Gemma went after him, calling him everything under the sun. Angus stood where he was in shear horror thinking the worse as Natalie came to my aid.

“Angus, for the love of- Help me!” She screamed at her boyfriend. He managed to move from his frozen spot and helped Natalie lift the glass display as carefully as they could off of my hand. I stared at my hand, there were a few shards of glass sticking out of it as blood started to pour through the bandage.

“Get the first aid kit!” Natalie demanded.

“I’ve got it.” Gemma said returning to us, with first aid box in hand as she gave it to Natalie. Natalie quickly did what she could and what she knew from a first aid training day she did a few months back to help me.

“Adrien, can you walk?” She asked me and I looked rather perplexed but nodded. “I’m driving you to the hospital. Give me your keys.”

The keys were in my jacket pocket which I went to get but couldn’t. Instead I indicated to Nat as she fished them out as I held onto my injured hand. Both Gemma and Natalie helped me up as Angus looked as white as a ghost.

“Gemma, you’re in charge. Get this mess sorted.” She said as she led me out towards the Bronco. Ignoring anything Gemma or Angus had said in reply.

Once secured into the car, Natalie got into the driver’s side and we headed off into the morning traffic towards the hospital.

“I’m so sorry Adrien, really I’m sorry.” She started saying. At least that’s what I think I heard as my head fell back as I started up at the ceiling of the car, seeing nothing but black.

***

“Welcome back to earth.” A familiar voice spoke to me as I came around.

I opened up my eyes and saw my car ceiling had been replaced with off white ceiling tiles. My eyes adjusted and saw I was not alone. The voice I heard belonged to Darren Willows. He was standing next to the bed I laid on.

I stared at him. “What are you?”

“Doing here?” He finished my sentence. “I heard from one of the nurses that you had been brought into A&E by your sister. I came down to make sure you were ok.”

“Oh.” I said then asked. “Where’s Nat?”

“You’re sis? She’s gone back to Cloak and Dagger, I told her who I was and you were out for a while of it for quite a bit.” Plus, I think she felt guilty, she told me what happened with her ex and she wanted to get the shop back up to scratch. Also, she mentioned contacting someone called Lisa?”

I groaned as I brought up my hand to my face, realising it was the bad hand. I stopped.

“You injured it pretty badly, but you’ll be alright.” Darren said.

I looked up at my hand and saw it had been completely rebandaged and it hurt like hell. Not as much as earlier but I assumed I’d been given a few drugs to help with that. I also noticed I was still in my own clothing. I had not been officially admitted then, thank god.

However, my jacket was missing.

Darren seemed to notice I was looking for it. “It’s here.” He moved and I saw it folded nicely on the back of the chair. I also noticed I wasn’t in a proper hospital room, it was more a side unit and the bed I was on wasn’t an actual bed. It was more a day bed which GP’s had in their surgery’s.

No major special treatment then?

“The doctors told me as soon as your awake, I was to retch them so they could check you over before releasing you.” 

“you’re awfully good at mind reading.” I said considering everything I’ve thought about, he’s answered it.

Darren chuckled. “After the amount of time I’ve spent in hospital, I kind of know the usual questions that run through our minds. It was the reason I was desperate to see Chris.” His good nature seemed to drop and I could understand.

“How is he doing?” I asked as I sat up, feeling weird laying there.

Darren sighed. “I don’t know. Chris has an excellent poker face, and well he’s keeping things kept inside like he use too. That’s when he’s awake. But mostly he’s asleep, the doctors are keeping him doped up. I hate feeling so useless.” He said frustrated.

I knew exactly how he felt.

“You’re not useless, you’re being there for him. I know he’ll appreciate it. The only person he really told me anything about was you. I know how much he cares and looks up to you.”

Darren smiled at that. “Thanks… You feel like seeing him?” I nodded. “Good, I’ll go grab a doctor and get you out of this microscopic closet…” He paused and looked at me. “Sorry.”

I laughed it off. “It’s fine, go. I don’t want to find all my insurance has gone for just laying here.”

Darren laughed. “Ah, the joys of living in America. Be back in a minute.” He said and rushed off to find a doctor.

 


	19. Chapter 19

~19~

We got to Chris’s new room much later than I thought we would. A doctor was unavailable so both Darren and I had to wait a couple more hours to be seen. We had brief conversations while we waited, I asked more about his gym and he obviously asked how Jake’s investigations were going.

I told him only about Scott being cleared for the art forgery, not the fact that Scott had been in touch with Jake all this time. Darren was relieved and he knew Chris would be too. Once a doctor turned up so we could see him.

Chris was in a section of the hospital where patients who were having a bad time with life in general (at least that’s as nicely put I could say) were staying. Chris was indeed asleep. I realised it was the new build I had read from that article. It did look much modern and seemed more comfortable than the rest of the hospital did. At least the parts I’d been too recently.

He seemed rather peaceful as he slept, but then I noticed the drip in his arm and the medication he was on. I saw he was on a type of Benzodiazepine which from doing research on drugs for my novels, I knew it helps with anxiety, and helps to bring calmness and sleep.

Something that Chris obviously needs judging by the bags under his eyes.

He wasn’t alone. There was a nurse in the room with him checking his medication and his chart.

She looked up and saw both Darren and I. “Hello Darren, who’s your friend?” She asked curious.

“I’m Adrien.” I piped up and the nurse smiled.

“Oh, the man who was in A&E. How are you?”

I raised up my bandaged hand “I’ll live.”

“Good to hear, I’ll leave you guys alone.” She said, placing Chris’s chart back and left us, closing the door behind her.

“She seems nice.” I said as Darren moved to check on Chris. Chris was obviously out for the count but Darren still stroked his head, moving the few strands of hair which dangled in front of his eyes as if they could be bothering his brother’s sleep.

“She is.” He answered, “All the nurses and doctors in this section have been very kind. And not because of my dad.

Of course, Presiding Judge Grey Willows.

“You never told me you’d met him.” Darren said, not harshly just curious.

“To be honest I forgot I had, also I only made the connection when Lisa called me yesterday.”

“You call your mother by her name?” I nodded and Darren smiled. “I do as well sometimes. Mainly cause of Chris. He’s not been able to call her ‘mum’. Not because he doesn’t love her, it’s just the association with the word.”

I walked to Darren’s and Chris’s side and I could see the strain in his eyes, in his voice. I’d never had a sibling older than me, someone to watch over me. I wondered if I had if my life would had been the same. If I may or may not had made the choices I had done if I had someone by my side. Like Chris does with Darren.

But then I looked at Darren, saw this strong caring man standing before me. Who was there to take care of him?

“Have you had any sleep?” I asked and he looked at me.

“I’ve had a couple of hours in the chair. I’ll be fine. I’ve survived on less and in worse.”

That I did believe but Darren was not in a war zone, he was in a hospital and I was 100% sure Chris would be worried that he was doing this to himself because of him.

I said “I’ll stay with Chris tonight.”

Darren turned back to face me. “You don’t have too, I’ll-”

“-Be crashing out on the floor if you keep going like this. You need a decent night sleep. I don’t mind staying here.” I touched the side of his arm. “Chris will be fine.”

Darren took a moment, I thought he might argue with me but I guessed he was too tired to. “Ok. You’ll call me if anything happens?”

“Of course, I will.” I said and with that Darren hugged me.

“You’re a good friend Adrien. Thanks.” He pulled back. “Call me anytime. Rach said she’d be round in the morning with mum. I’ll text them to let them know you’ll be here.”

“Ok.”

After gathering his things, Darren took one last moment with Chris kissing his forehead and telling him he’s in safe hands. Before he left he took out a set of keys and gave them to me. I recognised them to be mine.

“Natalie gave them to me, in case you thought about trying to escape earlier.”

I thanked him and made a mental note to have a word with Natalie later. Looking at my phone and seeing the clock display, it read 5:34pm. I also noticed I had not received any calls or texts from Jake. Or anyone else for that matter. I sighed and placed the phone back in my jacket pocket. I still felt numb about Jake and his revelations this morning. But to a degree I did understand.

Going over everything in my head it was obvious that Jake and Scott knew one another and that Scott trusted Jake more than the police to go to him first. This got me thinking. Why would he, a man who had only had a small amount of time in LA, go to a P.I instead of the police? I doubt it had anything with Jake being a P.I, ok maybe it did a bit, but there must be something else?

What did Jake say about the person who had killed Willis?

“The person Scott saw was not someone who you mess with.” What did he mean about that, who was this man? More importantly, how did Scott and Jake know of him?

I remembered Autumn and what she said “The face he made when we told him LA. I don’t think he had a pleasant time here.”

Did it have something to do with the murderer? Was Scott involved in something which was bad? Life threatening even? How did Jake connect with this?

Scott was here for a few months a couple of years ago, a couple of years ago, Jake came back into my life when he was a lieutenant in the police force. I hadn’t heard from him at all, apart from a couple of times when he oddly called me and when he stalked cloak and dagger.

Another thought crossed my mind which gave me a shudder. Autumns voice once again filled my mind and this time I wished it hadn’t.

“you look like you could be Scott’s older brother.”

I remember the picture of Scott that I had saw, realisation hit me. Scott did look like a younger version of me. I felt rather sick.

Is this another reason Jake kept this from me, because he’d slept with a younger version of me?

Chris shifted in his sleep. I moved my chair closer to him and gently took his hand with the only good one I had left. He seemed to settle back down knowing someone was here. Maybe he thought I was Scott too?

Did Chris also know about Jake and Scott? Somehow, I doubt it. I didn’t know Scott, but I couldn’t imagine Scott telling Chris all the wild antics of exes. Especially how Chris has been throughout his life.

My head started to hurt and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I decided to send a quick text to Natalie, asking her if she could check on Scout for me as I was staying the night. She replied almost instantly saying it was fine.

Getting as comfortable as you could in a hospital chair, I gave one last look at Chris and closed my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

~20~

“I am so sorry… This is all my fault. Please forgive me.”

A voice filled my mind, I was still half asleep and felt awkward and stiff in all the wrong places. It was then I remembered I was at hospital with Chris and I decided it would be a good idea to sleep in the chair.

I was glad I had sent Darren home, it was bad enough doing this tonight sleeping in this chair, I could see Darren putting himself through this nightmare every night. I guess the pot of money ran out and the chairs they had to use were not so great.

My back hurt.

“Honey, don’t you ever think you’re not worth it. You are. You mean everything to me.”

As I started to wake, the voice talking was not one I was familiar with. For a moment, I thought it was Jake, but Jake has never called me ‘honey’.

I decided to take my time in waking up. This person whoever they are, was in the room with Chris and I, and obviously thought I was still asleep.

My heart started racing but I kept my cool, or as much cool as I ever had.

“Chris. I know you can hear me. You have to trust me. If anything happened to you because of this, because of me. I’d never forgive myself… God I don’t think Jake will forgive me just being here.”

Jake? My mind and eyes snapped wide open and that’s when I saw her.

The same woman, who was with Jake in his office Saturday was leaning over Chris. Her long brown hair covered most of her face but I knew it was her. I could also see she’d changed her outfit, she wore tight black jeans with a slightly loose polar neck jumper with a brown leather jacket to match her hair. She could look like a supermodel but right now I wanted to drag her away from Chris.

What the hell did she think she was doing here?

“Hey!” I shouted at her, which got her attention immediately. She stood straight up and stared eye wide at me. “Get away from him.” I instantly got up and went towards her.

She looked confounded and as if she was trying to search her mind for something to do or say. She looked back at Chris, thankfully he was still out of it. Her eyes filled with sorrow and instantly she fled.

I ran after her.

Instead of heading towards the main entrance into the ward she dashed as quickly as one could do in high heels and headed towards the nearest fire escape. Almost slamming the door in my face but I caught it just in time, which hurt my hand a lot. The pain killers I had been given must’ve worn off.

I cursed quietly and carried on, through the door and down the dimly lit staircase. I could hear her heels clicking rapidly down the stairs. My god she moved quickly. I had to catch up with her. I wanted answers from her. My legs moved as fast as they had ever run before. My heart was beating fast and my breath was getting heavy.

“Jesus.” I swore as I heard the bottom exit door swing open. I was two staircases away from catching up with her. Within a minute and I was outside.

Stopping to a halt I saw just how dark it was outside, and quiet. Eerily quiet. The quiet you get in the horror movie with the hero or heroine is about to do something really, really stupid.

Which is what I felt like I was going to do right about now.

I searched for her but couldn’t see her. I then listened. Nothing. No high heels clicking away from me. But I had this horrid feeling someone was watching me.

In fact, I was certain someone was right behind me.

Turning, the brown-haired woman was slinging off as quietly as she could along the edge of the building towards a corner, she had taken off her high heels and stood frozen in bare feet. Our eyes met and she fled. I ran straight after her, around the corner and felt the most horrendous pain a man could ever experience.

She kicked me hard, right in-between the legs.

As if today couldn’t get any worse.

She went to run again, but I grabbed her bare ankle and pulled her back. She lost her footing and ended up falling. Right on top of me. Her hair going everywhere.

“Let me go!” Her voice suddenly sounded a lot like a male’s voice. A pissed off male’s voice.

“You’re on top of me.” I said as we shifted awkwardly which ended up with me on top of her. I then looked down and saw her hair had shifted a lot. I moved my hand and pushed her hair away, which quiet gently fell from her head, revelling dark black hair.

“Scott?” I gasped.

She, well he, looked at me, really stared at me and his eyes widened. “You’re Adrien? Jake’s Adrien?”

***

I couldn’t stop staring at him as Scott drove the Bronco back to my home. He only spoke when asking for directions which I gave him as briefly as possible.

“This turning, next left. This right coming up.” The basics.

I couldn’t believe it. All this time Scott had become a woman and it was no wonder no one had seen him. Scott’s build and height, he could easily pass as a woman. Even without the wig, if he grew his hair longer.

Not only was he a talented artist, he was also good at the art of deception.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Scott said abruptly but there was amusement in his voice.

My mouth went to open but stopped but then reopened when I saw the house in the near distance. “This one Scott, on the left.”

Scott began to slow down and pulled up to the gates, which automatically opened as did the garage when Scott pulled into it. I noticed straight away Jake’s car was not here. He must’ve still be out, looking for Scott.

Jake was going to be fuming when he found out where he was, here at home with me.

Scott switched off the engine and saw my face. “Adrien, you ok? I am sorry for, kicking you… There.”

I turned back to Scott “It’s ok, and I’m ok. Also, thanks for driving my car back.” I said and he smiled.

“It’s ok.” Scott replied handing me back my keys. We both got out and headed into the house.

After the realisation of Scott knowing who I was and vice versa, we decided it would be safer to head back to my place. I quickly called Autumn, which Scott suggested I did saying that Rachel would be putting a target on the back of my head and Darren would just panic. Autumn thankfully answered and was understanding, not that I told her the real reason for my sudden leaving.

I didn’t give a reason, I just said I had to go. Autumn was very kind about it. Maybe she had felt just how bad the chairs were herself.

“It’s ok sweetheart,” She said kindly. “Thank you for staying this late with him. You take care of yourself. I know Lisa would be worried, you should call her.”

I tried not to groan but thanked her anyways and ended the call. Seeing it was late. Coming up to 1am the next day.

We walked into the house and all was quiet. I did notice Scout and Tomkins, Natalie had brought him over, were both sleeping in front of the fireplace. Which had been on but had slowly died. A few lamps had been put on so we weren’t walking through pitch black.

“You’ve got a lovely home.” Scott said, holding onto his high heels still. He had driven in bare feet which I noticed were quite small for a man. I noticed he had also painted his toe nails. A deep red.

“Thanks.” I said half listening and he turned to face me. “What?”

“Something’s troubling you?” He asked as he removed his wig and placed it at the back on the sofa. It looked strangely like another cat. “Is it about Jake, because I’ll take full-”

“What?” I stared at him and he stopped.

“Sorry. I just, I know this hasn’t been easy for him.” He spoke gently.

It hasn’t been easy for anyone I wanted to say but I saw his eyes. They were brighter than my own before I knew he was who he was. 

I said “It hasn’t been easy for you either.” I suggested we both sat down, which Scott seemed to be thankful for. “Why did you run?”

Scott looked at me and realised I was on about a few days ago, instead of this night.

“Real answer, I was terrified. I got a text early that morning from a colleague saying I was wanted for art fraud. I instantly went to Jake, hoping he could help me out. Well, you saw me.”

“Why were you in drag?” If you could call it drag. He looked better than the word drag.

Scott sighed “I didn’t want to get arrested until I spoke to someone about the art fraud. I hadn’t done anything wrong and I hoped Jake would help me out. Also after our last encounter I wasn’t sure if he’d throw me out before I got a word in.” He paused seeing my face. “It’s not my place to tell you what happened back then, you need to ask him yourself.”

It must’ve showed on my face I didn’t like the idea of that, but he continued anyways. “After seeing Jake, I headed back to the hotel. When I entered my room I instantly saw the coffee cups sprawled on the floor along with the contents. I froze, I saw the names written on the paper cups. It was then I saw him, that con man dead on the floor. He’d been stabbed in the neck, blood was everywhere. I tried not to gag but I saw the calling card.”

“Calling card?”

“There was a note left on the guys’ body, written in his own blood addressed to me. I grabbed my stuff or as much as I could and got the hell out of there. I decided to stay like this” He gestured to the fake small breasts he still wore and the recently removed wig “Until I got somewhere safe.”

“What did the note say?” I asked and wondered why the hell didn’t we know about this note beforehand? I was pretty sure there wasn’t one at the crime scene?

Scott shivered and reached into his satchel he had with him from the hospital. He pulled out something which was in a make shift evidence bag. I noticed then it was the note, and saw the blood on it. He held it up for me to read. My eyes widened as I saw what the dried blood stated.

‘Revenge will be sweet… Howler.’

“There was only ever one person who ever called me that.” Scott said putting the note to one side. “Someone who not only threatened me but also Jake too.”

I stared at him when he mentioned Jake’s name. I wanted more than anything to know more but we were interrupted. The garage / hallway door opened and slammed shut. We both jumped as Tomkins fled to the safety of behind a chair as Scout woke and stared widely. I turned and saw Jake storming toward us. His eyes glaring at Scott.

 


	21. Chapter 21

~21~

Jake didn’t stop for any pleasantries. “I told you to fucking stay at the hotel!”

This statement instantly made Scout cower and join Tomkins in his hiding place. My eyes moved from Jake who stood at the end of the sofa to Scott who had jumped up from where he sat as he stared back at Jake. My gaze went back to Jake, I don’t think I had ever seen Jake this angry at anyone before, even me. Which I was taken aback by.

Scott however who had reacted as startled as me before had suddenly realised he had a voice and he was going to use it. “How the fuck could I when I found out Chris was on suicidal watch? Which by the way thanks for the heads up!” He finished still standing his ground.

Jake glared at him “I only found out the previous night. I was going to tell you, in person when I came to see you today. We talked about this!”

“Well that worked out well for ya.” Scott’s sarcasm poured out of him. “By the way, glad you made it back here from San Francisco safely.”

Jake groaned getting frustrated with Scott or the conversation, even both. “I was going to call you.”

Scott snorted shaking his head and folding his arms.

“Scott, you know damn well…” He stopped seeing the notice on the coffee table. His foul mood exploding up again. “You told Adrien!”

Scott suddenly got a lump in his throat but still stood his ground. “He has a right to know.”

“He needs to hear it from me! Not from a complete stranger!” Jake shouted back and went towards him. Scott quickly stepped back as I quickly moved and stood between the two of them.

“Stop it, both of you.” I literally pleaded. Scott stayed silent as Jake was inches away from me. He started to calm as I stayed where I stood. “This isn’t helping anyone.”

Jake calmed but looked over my shoulder at Scott. “You should have called me.”

Scott, who had removed himself from where he had fled too moved back to us “No offense, but you were the last thing on my mind. I needed to see Chris, I’m sure you understand.” I saw his gaze move onto me.

So, I guess Jake had told Scott about me. I pushed my feelings aside and moved back.

“Uh huh.” Jake gazed at me then back at Scott. “It’s late, you’re staying here from now on where I can keep an eye on you.” He turned to face me. “Ok?”

I could tell he was asking but in all honestly, he wasn’t. “Ok.”

Jake turned back to Scott. “You do not go outside, you stay clear of the front of the house and you do not attempt to make contact with anyone outside of this house. Have I made myself clear or I swear I will become your worst nightmare.”

I saw the attempt of Scott wanting to say something back but thought better of it. “Alright.” He sighed and Jake seemed to relax, just about.

“Adrien, can you show Scott to one of the guest rooms. One at the back of the house.” He didn’t wait for a response, instead he headed straight back out of the living rooms.

Both Scott and I looked at each other until Scott grabbed his bag and wig from the couch and waited patiently for me to lead the way. I did as we left Tomkins and Scout to wonder what the hell had just happened.

I decided to give Scott my old bedroom at the back of the house. It had lovely views of the mountains but at this time of night they weren’t visible. Also, it was the only other bedroom in the house which was decent enough for living in.

When I had moved out officially, Lisa had kept it how I left it until the realisation of the fact I would not be returning home she had it repainted to an orangey beige which fitted the scene from the bedroom window. Alongside new furniture. It was the smallest of the bedrooms but it was still a decent size room which easily fitted a king size bed with plenty of space around it. The furniture was of a light maple wood, nothing as fancy as the rest of the house but as this room wasn’t used as much Lisa didn’t seem to mind.

I was thankful I had a cleaning spree the other day, the last thing I wanted was us walking into a dust bomb, which is what happened a few days ago. I had stripped the room of its unwanted dust, opened the window and made up the bed with fresh bedding which I had brought from my loft in Cloak and Dagger.

Scott placed his stuff upon the bed as he looked around. I stood awkwardly at the door not sure what to say.

What did you say in these situations?

“Thanks.” Scott said.

I suppose that would do. I looked up and saw Scott watching me from the bed. Unsure if I had heard him or not.

“You’re welcome.”

Scott smirked and raised his right eyebrow “I doubt Jake would agree, but I do mean it. Thank you…” He paused “Will he be ok?”

“Chris? Yeah- Scott?” I stopped seeing that he had actually meant Jake. “Oh, yeah. Yes, he will be.”

Scott smiled at me “Goodnight Adrien.”

“Night Scott.” I said closing the door behind me and sighed. I headed backdown and found Jake in the kitchen, bottle of beer on the counter as he was in a deep starring contest with it.

“Trying to make it move with your mind?” I tried to lighten up the mood, I could see how tense and worked up Jake had been.

“I thought he was dead.” Jake spoke up to me and I instantly shut up. His eyes met mine and I could see how sore and red they were. “I thought they got him.”

Walking to his side and stood next to him putting my good hand onto his arm. “Scott’s ok, he’s save. He’s here.”

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. “He saved my life Baby.”

My hand moved away as I stared at him. Gently he moved away, opened the fridge and got out another beer. He opened it and handed it to me. He had noticed my injured hand. Gave me a look, then placed the bottle in my good hand.

“You’re going to need this.”

“Why?” I was afraid to ask but did it anyway.

“Because Baby, I’m going to tell you everything about Scott and I, and you’re not going to like it.”


	22. Chapter 22

~22~

Jake was right, I didn’t like it. Not one flipping bit of it.

We sat back down in the main living room, where both Tomkins and Scout looked nervously at us. I leant down and fussed the both of them, letting them know they were ok. I re-joined Jake who had sat on the sofa. He was looking at the note Scott had left on the table. He was glaring at it as much as he did with his bottle.

He placed it back on the coffee table.

“Did Scott tell you who left that for him?” Jake asked me.

I nodded. “He told me it was someone who had threatened the both of you. He never mentioned a name.”

“It was from a man we both had the unfortunate time of meeting. But let me start from the beginning, it’ll make more sense.”

Like most horrific confessions do I thought but did not say out loud.

Jake took a swig of his beer and started. “I met Scott at one of the s/m clubs I use to go to. He had been hired by the owners of the place to spruce it up a bit, also to take pictures for their website etc.”

“These places have websites?” I blurted out and Jake glared at me. “sorry.”

“Don’t be. And yes, some of the better-known members only clubs do. The owners had heard of Scott’s artistic skills and knew he wasn’t shy to certain aspects to the darker side of things.”

“Scott’s into the s/m scene?” I blinked and couldn’t imagine Chris being involved in this scene.

“Kind of. Scott use to be an escort in London for a year or so, one of his ex-clients is a good friend of the owner of the place.”

Now I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. “He was an escort? How? Why?”

“That you would have to ask him, but right now it’s not important.” Jake wanted to get back on subject so I shut up. “The friend of the owner told him about Scott, they got in touch, and Scott flew out here for the job offer. He took it on and while he was at the place, I bumped into him a few times.”

I hoped there wasn’t an underlying comment to that but I kept on listening. I could see this was difficult for Jake, I needed to be patient. Even though my insides were doing summersaults. My hand also decided to start aching at this point too.

“The first time I saw him he was walking down a hallway, doing measurements for the walls. Me being the arsehole I can be at times, and in the place, we were currently in. I made a comment.” Jake smirked “Scott turned around, saw me and floored my comment down immediately.”

As Scott was no doubt with a tape measure, I could imagine what Jake said. I could also imagine Jake’s response to being talked back to.

Jake seemed to read my thoughts. “I moved closer to him, turned him round to face me and pressed him up against the wall. I told him what I’d do to a scrawny rat like him and his response was well and truly deserved. He said ‘So you want me to give you a night to remember, ok then.’ He then did the splits, upper cupped me in the balls and while I was falling he kneed me in the face.”

The beer bottle paused from my mouth as my mouth gaped open. “He assaulted you.”

“He would say he gave me a night to remember, believe I remembered it. The little shit.” Jake said half-jokingly, half annoyed. “As I laid on the floor, he stood over me and leaned in my face saying I could never have him. Then walked off as if nothing happened.”

“Jesus!” I drank my beer imagine Scott, being what 5ft 6, 7 at a push with Jake all of 6ft knocking him down on his arse. I couldn’t help but smirk at the vision of it. “I’m surprised you didn’t go after him and throttle him?”

“The thought had crossed my mind. But I’m sure the owner would’ve frowned upon it. Besides, there was something about him I liked. You’ve seen his build, not average by any means but he could take care of himself. I admired him in a way.”

“You liked him?” I asked, surprisingly not feeling jealous. For once.

Jake nodded. “I did.” I saw him every time I went to the club, definitely using up my membership whenever I could. Every time he turned me down in his sarcastic manor, lifting his single eyebrow up in a mocking stance. The more he infuriated me the more I wanted to know him more. He said once I was a sucker for punishment. Possibly not the best words to use in a s/m club. Once night I heard he was doing up one of the bondage rooms so I decided to see him. He wasn’t alone.” Jake’s voice became serious “Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who had interest in Scott. Another member did.”

“When I entered the room, I saw Scott was furious with him. Telling him to back off and to leave him the hell alone. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. Instead, he grabbed his slim frame, dropped him hard upon the leather table, chained up his arms and started ripping his jeans off.”

My eyes widened. “What happened?”

“I charged in there and knocked the guy out cold. I was a cop back then still and I knew damn well this was not any role play, especially since we all knew Scott was not a member. He was made to wear an ID badge to display he was a guest and nothing more. As you can imagine Scott was pretty shaken up. I got him out of there, took him back to his hotel room. Made sure he was ok…” Jake trailed off not sure if he should continue or not.

“Jake, I’m a big boy. I can handle it.” I encouraged.

Jake continued. “We talked. Scott realised I was a cop and asked if he wanted me to press charges. I was serious when I asked him if he wanted to I’d back his case, but he said no. He told me the job was almost finished and he’d be heading back to the UK by the end of the month. He did ask if I was seriously interested in him, and I told him I was. Scott then kissed me and asked if I wanted to spend the night. I did.”

Oh boy. I tried not to feel jealous but there was a small amount a relief that Scott wasn’t his submissive and Jake the master. I took another swig of beer and let Jake continue.

“I left early the next day while Scott was still sleeping. I know it’s a dick move but I was still married to Kate at the time. I went back to the club the next day and all hell had broken loose. The man who had tried it on with Scott was demanding from the owners’ compensation for being assaulted by another member. They laughed in his face and told him to fuck off. Scott was already there and I assumed he had told the owners what had happened. Least that’s what Scott said he did when I approached him, of course Scott didn’t say it was me who rescued him. However, it was then when the other member noticed us talking and put two and two together. A couple of days later, at the house I shared with Kate I got a dvd through the post. It was of me with a submissive with the words ‘I know it was you.’”

“The guy tried to blackmail you? For being kicked out of the club?”

“Yes, he did. I went to the owners, they knew I was a cop and demanded to know his details. They wouldn’t give them to me. Said I was on my own and if I wanted to stay a member not to ask again. I was furious. Scott heard what had happened, and what he did next was incredible. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something you would try to attempt.”

I blinked. “What did he do?”

“He broke into the owners’ records, found the arseholes details and broke into his house. He stole the original copy of the disk as well as destroy anything which could’ve contained a copy. Basically, every single computer in his house was wiped cleaned of everything and restored to factory settings.”

“Scott did that? For you?” I was shocked. Scott hardly knew him and risked a breaking and entry charge against him for protecting Jake’s dark little secret.

“Yeah. He came to me that night. To my house which I wasn’t happy with. But he gave me the original, told me what happened and said he’d quit the job and was heading back to the UK the next morning. I was stunned he did this for me, but he said I was a decent bloke even at times I was an arsehole.”

“I’d agree with that.” I said and Jake shook his head. “What happened after?”

“I told Scott I owed him, and because I didn’t want any comeback after Scott I took him back to his hotel room and stayed the night. The next morning I escorted him to the airport. I never went back to the club, cancelled my membership and left it. I never heard anything else, until now.”

“The man, he found out who broke into his home. Realised it was Scott.” I glanced over at the note. “I take it the man used that nickname for him.”

Jake nodded. “From what Scott has told me about him, he was the only one.”

“So who is he then? Scott knows who he is, he’s been to his house! We can tell the police and get him-”

“- No, we can’t. This person is known to a few higher-achy and influential people. Unless we had 100% proof, we can’t touch him.”

“Who is he?” I almost demanded.

Jake sighed. “He’s Derrick Richmond, the son of Governor elect Peter Richmond.”

I finished off my drink. Jake was right, really would not like this at all.


	23. Chapter 23

~23~

We all slept in late the next day.

After Jake’s confession and the realisation of how much he wanted to protect me from all of this, it hit home and hard and it hurt. My hand in comparison was nothing compared to what was going on.

The soon to be Governor – if you believed all the press and pretty much everyone around California -  Peter Richmond was and is a very influential man. His main roles in LA were being infold with hospital care and creating better care for people who couldn’t afford it. Remembering the article on the wall of the hospital I had read a dozen times. I also knew he was a very well established business man which if memory recalls he had done some work with Bill; my step dad. I’m sure Lisa had mentioned in one of her regular updates on Bill and his affairs that he had on a couple of occasions had spent the weekends golfing with Peter. I’m sure of it as I was invited once to attend one of my free Sundays golfing with them.

The idea of golfing was not how I wished to spend my Sunday. I politely declined.

From what I knew and had heard Peter was an alright guy and a decent man.

His son however was a file piece of shit.

I was pretty damn sure I had never met the son Derrick, let alone knew what he looked like. I may have had glanced a few commentaries with Peter Richmond at Lisa and Bill’s anniversary couple of weeks back but nothing else.

Now I think about it, Jake did seem to keep his distance from Mr Richard’s that night, could it be possible that the senior Richard man knew of his son’s antics?

I highly doubt it but you never know.

Going back to Scott, did he even know what he was putting himself into when he broke into the son’s place and destroying anything important. Thinking back, I don’t recall Richmond being in the major areas of politics, the name only came to light just the past year or so. I doubt Scott knew or cared anyways, also I could imagine this was Scott’s way of getting back at him, considering the guy tried to rape him. So in all fairness the jerk deserved it. But now Scott’s life was in danger, possible even Jakes and now even mine.

I was sure I promised not to get into anymore mysteries but they seem to find me no matter what.

Eventually and reluctantly I got up, tried not to trip over the mind fields in the room which were Tomkins and Scout and sorted myself in the bathroom. Feeling more refreshed, I came back into the room and got dressed is Levi’s and a sweatshirt. Jake was quiet happily fast asleep.

Watching him from across the room he looked peaceful, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I’m glad he had told me. Even though I wasn’t happy with the situation. But At least it was out in the open, of sorts.

I left my sleeping beauty to get more well deserved rest and left the bedroom, being followed by mind field one and two.

Before I headed downstairs I decided to check up on Scott, see how he was. I knocked gently on the bedroom door.

No answer.

I didn’t panic, tried not to. After all he might still be asleep. I knocked again and called out to him. “Scott, you awake? It’s me, Adrien.”

As if it could be anyone else?

Again, no answer.

Panic sat it, I swiftly opened the door and rushed in.

The bedroom was empty but the bed had been slept in and Scott’s satchel was still here. I relaxed a bit but then noticed something that wasn’t much known to me.

There was a bra hanging on the end of the bedframe.

Curiosity got to me, I moved into the room and tenderly picked it up, studying it. It had soft cushioned implants in the cup parts and looked to be a fashionable item, at least I guessed. I wasn’t well known for knowing about women’s erm… Under garments.

“Enjoying my Victoria Secret?” Scott’s voice spoke out behind me as I jumped, dropping the bra back on the bed as if it had scaled me. Scott seemed rather amused. It was then I realised he had been in the family bathroom, as all he wore was a towel around his waist.

I couldn’t help but stare back, Scott even though was a thin physique, he looked good. Not too skinny but not muscular either. He definitely took care of himself and was, dare I say it, good looking. Scott looked as if he was getting ready for one of those aftershave adverts. With the young sleek but rough looking models.

I felt rather old and conscious of my body all of a sudden.

“Oh, erm. Morning.” I managed to say as Scott knelt down and fussed Tomkins who had also been curious seeing a new room he’d never ventured in before. Scout had been in here before but found his squeaky squirrel toy and was happy making noise on the landing.

I couldn’t help but stare at him, knowing what I knew of him. He’s got money, left by his uncle who raised him. He was an escort and was into dark and steamy things as is, sorry, was Jake. He also dressed up as a woman and like to be different. Darren was right, he was unique.

“You ok Adrien?” He asked moving some of his slightly damp hair from his eyes. He seemed concerned at my constant staring.

I blinked and saw Scott standing before me, looking up like I assumed a younger brother might do to his older one.

“Yes, sorry. I was just…”

“I can imagine,” he exhaled leaving Tomkins to explore “I know Jake spoke to you last night about everything. It’s a lot to take in. Believe me, I’m still trying to take it in. And I’m the one going through it.”

“You’re not the only one.” I said trying to be supportive but I could see it meant another meaning to him.

Scott’s good humour seemed to fade “If I had known Chris would’ve… God.” He signed sitting back on the bed. “Because of me, he’s going back to his old ways.” Scott grimaced at the thought which made him look ten times worse.

The sudden vision of Scott being in a steamy commercial faded quickly.

I sat down next to him. “This isn’t your fault. This is all that Derrick Richmond’s fault. You’ve not done anything I wouldn’t had done for the ones I love.”

Scott looked at me and smiled. “That I do know.”

“How much has Jake told you about me?” I asked slightly dreading the answer.

Scott raised his right eye brow but gave me the benefit of the doubt. “Enough. Enough to know you’re a decent bloke. I just wished we met under different circumstances.”

I couldn’t agree more.

Scout starting whining in the hall way as did Tomkins then. They must’ve realised it was well past breakfast and the poor things were starving.

“I think I better go sort them out.” I said as I stood to move but Scott’s gaze stopped me. “What is it?” I asked.

“Can I ask a favour?”

“Sure.” I agreed before really thinking, hoping it wasn’t anything serious I just agreed too.

“Have you got any clothes I could borrow? I thought I grabbed enough, but… I hadn’t.” Scott said awkwardly.

This hadn’t even crossed my mind. His satchel was a decent size but I doubt it would carry more than just a few days’ worth of clothing, plus as Scott had been hiding away as a woman. I doubt very much he had much ‘guy’ clothing.

I remembered when realisation caught up with Lisa, she had stored away a few of my old clothes from my teen years up in the attic. I hadn’t been up there in a while, but I knew Lisa well enough to know they would’ve been cleaned and vac packed before left forgotten up there.

“I think I might.”

***

Sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee I watched as Tomkins and Scout ate happily and in contempt. I could hear footsteps coming up behind me, I recognised them instantly as Jakes. Next thing I knew were his strong arms wrapping round me from behind and his lips brushed against my cheek.

“Good morning.” I said as his lips left my cheek but the warmth still lingered nicely.

“Morning Baby. How’s the hand?” He asked as we both looked upon it. I had re-bandaged it, it still hurt but it wasn’t bad. I still couldn’t drive though. Not for a few days at least.

“It’s ok.”

“Good.  Good enough to do with whatever you were doing up in the attic?”

Ah the detective noticed I left the door to the attic wide open. So, would you if you were carrying a large trunk full of your teenage clothing which Lisa couldn’t part with. She may act like a touch nut at times, but deep down she’s very sentimental.

Scott did offer to help me, but as all he was wearing was a towel – he really had used up his clothing - I declined. I had this imagine in my mind of Scott being naked with Jake and I wanted to leave Scott to get somewhat decent. Also, I believed I could handle it myself.

Little did I know Lisa seemed to had kept everything from my teenage years, at least I assumed the decent stuff.

Scott was grateful as well as concerned seeing the state I was in.

I was perfectly ok, a little out of shape, that’s all. My hand didn’t ache as much as I thought it would, which was an added little bonus.

“Scott needed some clothes, Lisa had left some of my old stuff up in there.”

“Uh huh” Jake said as he moved to the coffee make and filled up a cup from the cupboard. “I need you to do me a favour?”

Two favours in one morning? “Sure?”

“I need you to stay here with Scott.”

My coffee cup stopped moving towards my mouth as I turned to face him. “Why?”

He looked sternly “Because he could do with some company.”

Uh huh. “More like, you don’t trust him enough to stay here?” I could tell on the look he gave me I was right.

“Would you please just keep an eye on him.” Jake asked as patiently as he could. I would’ve answered him until Scott came walking into the kitchen, hearing our discussion.

“I do not need a babysitter Jake, I said I would stay.” He stood a few inches away from Jake as I noticed he wore my old cowboy styled denim black shirt, the buttons by the collar undone revelling his bare neck as the cuffs of the sleeves been rolled up. The worn black jeans had also been altered, he’d cut off the bottoms of the legs so they ended at his ankles. The frayed material just touched the tops of Scott’s bare feet.

“Yes, you do.” Jake answered him with his no nonsense tone.

Even through Scott’s strands of untidy hair I could see the shock in his eyes. “Don’t you trust me? I said-”

“- No I don’t.” Scott stepped back as if he’d been slapped. Even I was taken aback. Jake sighed obviously hating having this conversation but he continued. “I asked you to stay in the hotel room, I told you I would contact you when I knew it was safe to do so. You didn’t. Instead you called us and disappeared for the whole day!”

“What would you had done Jake?” Scott’s voice was quiet and soft. “If our roles had been reversed? I know damn well you’d do anything for Adrien. Can’t you understand?”

Still sitting where I was I watched the two of them. I couldn’t help but think that Jake and Scott have had these conversations before, at least similar ones. When I wasn’t apart of either of their lives. I could see Scott wanting Jake to believe him so much and I could see Jake wanting nothing more than to keep him safe.

A lump caught in my throat as I realised how many times Jake had been like this with me.

I stood, left my cup on the side and moved to the both of them.

“I -” 

“Jake.” I interrupted him. Jake stopped. “Scott, believe me, Jake does understand. We’ve been in some bad situations and if it wasn’t for Jake I wouldn’t be here right now.” Scott’s eyes blinked, it was obvious Jake had not told him everything. “The best thing for you to do is let Jake do his job. I understand you hate being left to the side, especially with Chris in hospital. This is for your own, and his protection.”

Jake looked at me and he was genuinely thankful and proud of me.

“Ok.” Scott sighed. “I do get it, and Jake if you want me here with Adrien then I will stay with Adrien, but I need to know about Chris. I have to know.” Scott said trying not to let the emotion of mentioning Chris show. But it did. Jake noticed.

“Then being with Adrien is the right thing for you. I’m sure if he calls Chris’s brother he will get anything you need to know.”

As if on cue, my cell began to ring. I pulled it out and saw Darren’s name flashing on the display. I answered it before the second ring could play.

“Hel-”

“ADRIEN!” A woman’s voice screamed down the other end. “Get to the hospital! NOW!”

“I- Ah?” I glanced up and saw Jakes concerned face and Scott’s frightened look.

“Rach.” He whispered.

“Rachel?” I spoke into the receiver as more screaming was my reply.

“JUST GET HERE!” The phone went dead as I stared at it.

“Well… What the hell are you waiting for?” Scott demanded snapping me out of it. “You need to go, now.”

“I… I still can’t drive.”

“I’ll drive then.” Scott said and almost got a death glare from Jake. “What?”

“You’re not going Scott.” Jake demanded once again.

“And Adrien can’t drive with that hand!” Scott declared, which was true. My hand still hurt like hell, especially after moving that trunk. I should’ve let Scott help me.

“You are not leaving this house. We’ve just been through this.”

“And something is happening at the hospital! Adrien either goes with me or I am going myself!”

Jake glared at Scott then within seconds I was being dragged by Jake towards the garage door being thrown my jacket. I was shoved, not so gently as I would had liked, through the opened garage door as Jake faced Scott who had followed us one last look.

“I swear on the love I have for Adrien, if you take one step out of this house I will kill you myself.”

With that he slammed the door behind us.


	24. Chapter 24

~24~

“Sorry Baby, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Jake must’ve said for the 100th time as we drove to the hospital. We were 5 minutes away.

I looked at him from the passenger’s side “It’s ok. You didn’t hurt me. I caught my hand on the bonnet, it’s fine.” I said even though at the time I wasn’t when I tripped over my foot as being escorted to Jakes Honda. I put my hand out automatically and ended up making it bleed.

Jake had a first aid box in the car and took care of me before he drove off, apologising throughout the drive.

Which got tiring.

“We’ll get a doctor to get it out when we get inside.” He said as we pulled into the visitor’s car park and found a space.

“No, we won’t. I am fine. You did a great job, see.” I modelled my hand for him. “I am fine, now can we please go inside before I see my Bronco pulling up soon.”

Jake didn’t like that statement but he knew what I meant. Even though being threatened by Jake I was certain Scott would end up here if we didn’t let him know what was happening. No wasting time with getting my hand looked at for a second day in a row.

Jake climbed out and before I had got myself free from the seatbelt, he had opened my door for me.

“I can still use my other hand.” I said moving my legs out as Jake took my good hand and helped me out.

“I did notice.” Jake said and then kissed the back of my hand.

“Such a gentleman.” I smiled as he smirked at me. Honda locked up, we headed to the section of the hospital Chris was in. It didn’t take long at all too get in but once we got to the floor he was on, from exiting the elevator we saw the drama unfold.

There were a couple of uniformed officers alongside doctors and nurses being interviewed by them. My eyes however gazed upon the man Lisa reminded me about meeting. Judge Grey Willows was in a deep and rather serious discussion with who I gathered was a senior member of the hospital alongside another man I recognised.

Governor candidate Peter Richmond.

My heart skipped a beat as Jake took my hand as we walked into the drama. I noticed Autumn Willows was by her husband, I caught her gaze. Her eyes lightened seeing me.

“Adrien, thank god you’re- oh darling, your hand?” Autumn said getting not only her husband’s attention but also Peter Richmond.

“I’m fine.” I said for what seems to be the 100th time today.

“Did that bitch do that to you?” I heard Rachel’s voice call out from the corridor leading towards Chris’ room alongside everyone’s favourite detective.

“What?” I answered not sure what she meant and also, I was taken aback from detective Robert’s presence.

He seemed slightly put back being amongst everyone.

“Darling, the woman you chased off last night?” Autumn’s kind and loving voice brought me back. “Were you injured during the chase?” She asked.

This time Jake answered for me. “This was an earlier injury Adrien had at the bookstore. I’m Jake Riordan” He offered his hand and shook both Autumn and Grey’s hands. I noticed Peter took a step back. “Can I ask what this is all about.”

Rachel couldn’t help but answer this. “Well, so much for security in this place.” She glared at Peter. “The woman who broke into here who then ended up in my brother’s room at 1 in the morning! The only person who noticed was your lover boy. Everyone else here were just plain useless.”

“Please Miss Willows…” Peter seemed to be apologetic but Rachel was having none of it.

“Bite me.” She hissed back.

That stopped him as I looked on astonished at how she spoke to him. Grey looked at him slightly apologetic but I could see he was annoyed with him also. After all, remembering the article, this building was his project making sure all here were ‘kept safe on their journey to recovery’. His words.

“Mr English.” Roberts said walking towards me and Jake, who seemed happy to move away from Rachel and was seeming to act professional, maybe cause of the company we kept. “Can you tell me what happened last night.”

I wanted to look at Jake for reassurance but I knew what Robert’s would no doubt think about that, instead I said. “I feel asleep a short while after Darren left. I woke up hearing a woman enter the room.”

“How did you know it was a woman?”

I blinked at him but realised what he meant. If I heard her say anything. “When I woke, when I saw her. I shouted at her and she fled. I made chase but then, I lost her in the car park.”

Roberts made notes. “Why didn’t you call for help, also, why did you call Mrs Willows and not tell her what happened?”

Ah.

“I think that is obvious.” Autumn said and I turned to face her. “He didn’t want me to worry. He knew Darren was exhausted, which he has been, we all have. Also, I am sure he’d want to contact Mr Riordan and tell him what had happened, considering Chris hired him to find out what’s really been happening here. How was your case against Scott developing by the way?” She asked.

It was then I saw the true feelings why Roberts was the way he was. Had something happened.

Grey decided to answer my question. “The coroner and I are good friends. He told me about the con man who was found in the hotel room. He told me there was no way Scott could’ve been the one to murder him. Even if it was self-defence”

My mouth almost fell open but I managed to keep it shut.  

He continued seeing my shock. “The man, and the coroner is sure it is a man, had to be of your height Mr English but of either Detective’s Robert’s or Mr Riordan’s build and strength.”

“Scott is officially cleared of this murder then?” I asked needing to hear the words.

Grey looked over at Roberts, which Robert’s reluctantly nodded. “He’s not a major suspect but I still need to ask him a few questions.”

“Which I know he will be willing to answer. I know Scott Wolf well enough, he would not just disappear. He’s hiding for his life. Which I hope you are taking seriously detective.” Grey added. Even Richmond watched Roberts closely.

Roberts put his notebook away. “Of course, Judge Willows, Mr Roberts, now if you will excuse me.” He said not waiting for anyone else to say anything and headed to the nearest exit.

“There goes the bad puppy, tail between its legs.” Rachel had to say.

“Rachel, at least wait until he is out of earshot.” Autumn said but seemed amused by her daughter’s statement. Both Peter Richmond and Grey didn’t comment on the woman’s amusement. I kept my mouth shut as I watched Jake’s reaction throughout this all. It was obvious that Roberts did not like higher authorities getting involved in his cases. Jake recognised this all too well.

“Grey, Autumn.” Peter Richmond started getting all of our attentions. “I can assure you, I will make sure what happened here last night will never be repeated.” He glanced at the senior hospital doctor by his side and he too nodded. “I can only apologise again.”

“Thanks Peter.” Grey said as they shook hands once again, then both Peter and the senior doctor left together. I saw them leave in a deep discussion, no doubt most of the hospital staff will be getting a grilling from them later on.

“Is Chris ok?” Jake suddenly said. I turned and saw their faces.

“He’s a little shaken up but he’s ok. Darren took him home an hour ago.” Autumn answered.

 “He was released?” I asked and Rachel snorted.

Grey answered “None of us wanted Chris to stay here, and we decided to carry on his treatment in the safety of our home.”

That I could understand.

“You should come over tomorrow for dinner.” Autumn said as both Jake and I looked at her. “We were planning on having a big get together, especially with Scott being here with us. But I know with everything happening we’ve decided just to keep it close. I know Chris would like to see you, you too Jake.”

Both Jake and I glanced at each other, then he answered for the both of us. “We’d love to come.”


	25. Chapter 25

~25~

After being invited by Autumn and Grey to dinner at their place tomorrow night, we decided to head back home. But as we neared Jake’s Honda there was a familiar and rather racked off Detective Roberts waiting for us. I quickly put my phone away as I had just left a message on the home answering machine saying Chris was ok. Hopefully Scott would hear it but then again Jake did also threaten him to stay clear of the phones.

“Detective Roberts.” Jake said of greeting but it was obvious to anyone he was annoyed to see him, especially as he leant up against Jake’s car.

Roberts stood up from the bonnet and stood before us. “I’d like a word, with the two of you.”

“Why?” I asked annoyed and also concerned. All I wanted to do was get back home and let Scott know his boyfriend was ok. I could imagine he was going frantic not being able to do anything and I knew Jake was being serious when he threatened him earlier. Not that he would kill him, but I’m sure Jake would hurt him. Or chain him up somewhere-

Ok, that image I really didn’t want to have pop into my head.

Roberts looked annoyed. “I know you two are keeping something back, so spill.”

“What exactly are you on about?” Jake said in neutral tones. I however stayed quiet.

“What I mean, for starts your little trip up north and interfering with my case.”

“How did that interfere with your case?” I opened my mouth and I could feel Jake gaze fall upon my gently. “You told me that the you couldn’t care about the art fraud cause up there, like you said ‘murder trumps finger painting.’” I added on his own words, for that extra kick.

He didn’t flinch. “That wasn’t an invitation for either of you to go where you didn’t belong.”

Jake looked at him “Get to the point, I know you don’t give a damn about that, so what is this about?”

“You know where Scott is, don’t you?” Roberts asked but looked as if he already knew the answer to be yes. “I know both you and he had a little bit of history too.”

Whether or not he added that last bit to get a rise out of Jake, it didn’t work. Jake didn’t bite to it, which I was thankful for.

“What if we did.” Jake answered and didn’t add anything else to it. I could see he was testing Roberts, and Roberts knew.

“For god sakes, we we’re both on the same team Jake. I know something else is going on and I know Wolf is in a lot of deep water. I know something went missing at that crime scene, something vital which would lead to the truth and I bet Wolf is the one who took it. Give me a frigging bone here, let me help him out before things get worse.”

I stared at Roberts but Jake took a step closer to him. “We were on the same team, but I remember you Roberts. I knew you were very good friends with Atkins and I know you tried to help him bring me down.” He moved closer right up into his face and continued. “I also know who that ‘cop’ was who was mentioned about his homophobic views and those little comments you’ve made to both Adrien and I. So, take some advice from me, stay the fuck away from us or I will come after you. Have I made myself clear?”

I watched on closely as Roberts took a step back away from Jake and I and looked at us both with disbelief. “You will regret what you just said Roadian, mark my words. Enjoy hell, fags.”

My hand instantly grabbed Jake’s arm as Roberts stormed off away from us. As Jake calmed, he opened up the Honda and opened up my door for me. I went to move but stopped looking back over my shoulder in the direction Roberts went off in.

“What is it Baby?” He asked.

“Did you get the same feeling that there’s something Roberts knows more than he should?” I asked.

Jake glanced back in the direction I was looking in then back at me. “Get in the car Adrien.”

***

The drive home wasn’t too bad, we drove mostly in silence until I noticed Jake take a turn which didn’t lead us home. I took a quick glance at him.

“Don’t panic baby, but we’re being trailed.” He said before I could ask anything.

My eyes widened and instantly I looked in the side mirror on my side. There was a black suv a couple of metres or so behind us. I couldn’t see the driver as all the windows had been blacked out.

Very incognito I sarcastically thought, but that’s as much humour I could manage.

Jake took another turn, again a wrong one, and once again the suv showed up on our backs. I saw Jake’s concentration on both the road in front and the suv in back. I could see the concern show in his face, this was not a situation he liked.

We took one more turn and then a swift second turn, and once again the suv showed up, like a bad penny.

My heart began to beat faster.

Jake’s hand suddenly touched my knee and I almost jumped out of my skin. His hand pressed harder against my leg reassuring me.

“Adrien, I need you to relax. Ok.”

I turned my gaze away from the suv and onto Jake. He was watching the road but his face was intent and his hand had not left my leg.

Suddenly I realised what he was about to do. I doubled checked I was securely in place and held onto the passenger door rest. “Ok.”

Within a blink of a second Jake’s hand moved from my leg, as he put the Honda up a couple of gears and wacked his foot hard on the gas. The Honda floored the road as we speed up fast down it. My eyes shifted to the dials on the car. Instead of 40mph, we were hitting 60. I instantly turned my head back and saw the suv had copied and was copying up. It was almost right behind us.

“Hold on!” Jake exclaimed and pulled on the steering wheel, the Honda swiftly turned left and down a much narrower alleyway. I grabbed onto the side door, my fingers digging in for dear life.

I couldn’t help but watch my side view mirror, the suv was right on our tail.

The buildings on each side of the alleyway were tall and dark, blocking out most of the day’s light but Jake could easily see what he was doing, just about dodging the trash cans and the other usual bits left outside. The Suv however couldn’t care, instead it rammed anything that got in its way. One trash can got hit so violently it flew across the alleyway. Its contents scattered everywhere like confetti.

“Shit!” I gasped as I watched what happened. The carnage what was happening behind us was astonishing as well as scary as hell. These people were intent on getting to us.

Jake was damned that wasn’t going to happen. Quickly he took a tight right and I lost my balance. I used my hands to brace myself against the dash board. “Fucking hell.” I swore realising I hit my bad hand against the dash.

“Baby.” Jake asked concerned as he sped up, the suv still behind us.

“I’m fine.” I said seeing the black monstrosity still chasing us. Then my eyes widened at the scene in front. We were coming up to a dead end. A metal wired fence right before us, getting closer and closer. Jake was not slowing down.

“Get down.” Jake threw out his arm, grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down as we rammed the wired fence. It snapped apart which part of it hit my passenger side window cracking it in the process but the window did not smash.

The Honda ran over the rest of the fence as we entered a clearing, in the back streets in a low-down area which consisted mainly of old warehouses which seemed abandoned or just in between owners. It was quiet and not where they’re would be issues with police or locals. So, our insane car chase would not cause much hassle to any locals, if any were around.

The suv made mincemeat out of the already wrecked fence and sped up. I sat back up just as the car rammed into the back of Jake’s Honda. The Honda jerked violently as both Jake and I. I tried not to gasp at the sudden impact but Jake stayed as calm as an ex lieutenant of the police force can do in this situation.  Jake sped back up, and we managed to get some distance.

I on the other hand was freaking the hell out.

The sweat on the back of my neck felt as if it was pouring down all over my back, my breathing was getting faster just as my heart was doing over time. I am pretty sure all my doctors would agree a high-speed chase where I was the one being chased was not on my recovery plan.

We got a decent amount ahead of the lunatic behind as Jake pulled into the only entrance, or exit and put his foot down.

My eyes enlarged at the scene before us as I screamed “Jake!”

Jake instantly hit on the breaks and spun the car. We did a 360 spin as the Honda spun into a halt just in time before Jake’s side collided into a solid brick wall.

We found ourselves in a tight corner which seemed to be an old back loading bay of the building which surrounded it. The only way out apart from the way we entered was a smallish entryway which a scooter would have issues going down.

We were trapped.

My heart was doing over time and I instantly reached for my tablets then realised I no longer had them anymore. Right now, I felt like I needed them, or a strong drink. A very strong one.

“Baby, are you ok?” Jake asked concerned, putting his hand against my cheek. I nodded and went to answer until I saw his gaze turn from me to behind me. I turned my face and saw through the cracked side window the suv slowly pulling into the outside loading bay we were trapped in. it stopped with a bit of distance between us and both front car doors opened.

Two men all dressed in black, in ski masks emerged, holding what seemed to be small (and extremely illegal) machine guns.

“Adrien get down.” Jake said and instantly pulled out a fire arm from inside his jacket pocket.

I stared at him and then back at the two figures. Jesus! Did Jake think we’d get out of this?

I always knew my life was probably going to be a short one, I never pictured though it ending like this, especially with Jake’s cell phone suddenly ringing in the background.

The figure on the driver’s side of the suv moved his hand away from his gun and turned his hand into the known symbol of a phone and held it against the side of his face as if he was talking into his hand. Jake’s phone rang again and I got the message.

“Jake, I think they want to talk to you?” I said, my eyes moving back onto Jake. Jake too seemed to have seen the message and pulled out his phone with one hand, the other still pointed out towards our captives. The caller was private but he answered putting it on speaker.

“Hello.” Jake spoke holding the phone in the palm of his hand.

“Good afternoon.” A muffled voice spoke on the other side. “I believe you have something I want, I suggest you give it to me.”

“And what exactly is that?” Jake asked keeping his eye on the two goons as well as on me.

There was a laugh on the other end. “I think you know Jakey-boy. I’m talking about your passenger. Give him to me.”

My eyes widened as I stared at the phone. Even Jake glared down at it.

“Not a fucking chance in hell.”

Suddenly the back-passenger side window smashed open as a few bullets came flying in. I instantly got pulled down into the safety of Jake’s arms as I swore loudly. The bullets stopped. I felt as if my heart had stopped as well.

“Shall we try again?” The voice spoke from Jake’s phone from where it laid on the floor when Jake dropped it to shield me. “Give me my fucking Howler!”

“Howler” I whispered as we gradually both sat back up and looked at each other realising what he wanted.

He thought I was Scott.

Jake reached down and grabbed his phone. “You idiot. This isn’t Scott. He’s not here.”

A bit of silence “Pardon?”

“You heard. I don’t know where Scott is, if you’ve been paying any attention you’d know I’ve been searching for him. The man with me is not Scott!”

“Oh.” The voice said, rather stunned. “Then who is with you then?” He sounded intrigued.

It looked as if Jake wasn’t going to answer until I opened my mouth. “Adrien English.”

Jake’s eyes glared at me and I knew I was in trouble. The voice seemed rather amused. “Well, well, well. Adrien. I’ve been rather excited to meet you. I think it’s about time, don’t you?”

Jake and I looked at one another, Jake shook his head as his eyes stared firmly at me. I knew it was a bad idea, a really bad idea. But what other options did we have?

“Maybe I should give you an incentive.”

Another bullet came through the back of the car, but this time imbedded into the side head rest of Jake’s chair. We both starred at the bullet lodged into the leather seating, it was an inch or two away from Jakes head.

That had made my decision. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door only to have Jake grab my arm stopping me.

“Adrien.” He went to warn me but another voice filled the car.

“Now Jake, we’re just going to have a little chat. Adrien can stay by the car but you Jake, stay inside. Oh, one last thing. Put that silly gun of yours away.” He finished sternly and clicked off.

I wasn’t going to wait for another bullet to come hurtling at Jake. I got out of the car without another look back, I dared not. I knew Jake would be hating every second of this. I was too but this was all we could do, what I could do for us. Even though I had no idea what the hell I was doing?

The fear seemed to rush over me as I closed the door behind me. I felt my whole body shaking but I kept as calm as I could. I moved towards the bonnet of the car and gradually turned to face the suv. The two men with their guns still pointed at the Honda, but not directly at me. It didn’t make me feel any better.

It was possibly the fear but being in shadow with the high derelict building surrounding us made me shiver with cold. My eyes watched the two men until I saw one of the back doors of the suv open. I couldn’t turn away as the door closed revelling the man I now knew as Derrick Richmond.

Derrick was the same height as myself, even from this distance I could tell. He was also the same build as Jake, same broad shoulders. However, his dress sense was expensive, he wore a tailored suit, from the looks of it a Paul Smith three-piece suit with an overcoat, all in a dark grey. I knew this as Lisa had tried to buy me one and they were expensive. I cleared my mind as his face turned to meet mine.

Another shiver went down my spine.

He was attractive, as if he’d walked off of the cat walk for New York fashion week. His hair was a light brown and was clean shaven. It was his eyes that caught my gaze, they were dark. Almost sinister as if you’d expect to see from a horror film.

I felt as if I was in one.

“Adrien.” Derrick met my eyes and smiled at me, as if he was catching up with an old friend. He walked over towards me, I noticed his guards move slightly closer but still kept their distance from us.

As he got a metre or so near me I put my hand up. “That’s close enough.”

He stopped and looked stunned at me, as if being told what to do was alien to him. “Now Adrien, that’s not very nice.” He spoke to me and moved closer. I couldn’t help myself, I took a step back and bumped into the side of the bonnet.

Derrick seemed amused by my action, I however was not. He stopped a couple of inches before me.

“What do you want?” I asked keeping my voice as calm as I could even though deep down I was shaking. I didn’t want to show my nerves breaking in front of him.

“At this current moment…” He trailed off as he admired my body. I could feel his eyes all over me, from my hair down to my neck, then down the front of my torso finally upon a certain area. He licked his lips and another shiver went down my spine. “You.”

“Go to hell.” Were the first words that left my mouth.

Derrick laughed, it was a sickly sarcastic one. “My, my, you are feisty. Are you just as feisty in the bedroom?” He pressed himself right up against my body suddenly. I had to put both my hands upon the Honda to keep myself falling back. I couldn’t help my body shaking as he placed one hand at the side of my neck, moving the collar of my jacket as his bare hand touched the skin of my neck, gently touching the strands of my hair which dangled there. “Ah, I thought as much. You must be good for Jake to leave this here.” He traced his finger along the love bite Jake given me.

Moving his face into the crook of my neck he dragged his tongue along the side of my neck as his arms wrapped around me. One around my waists, the other holding onto my shoulder. I tried to move, to shift him off of me but he was strong. His tongue moved up my jaw and ended up by my ear as Derrick removed his vile muscle from my face.

“The things I would do to you.” He whispered seductively into my ear as I shivered feeling his hot breath on me. “You would be a fine dessert and I would enjoy licking every inch of you.” He brought his tongue back out and licked my ear, catching a few strands of hair as well.

“Bastard.” I gasped managing to get my good hand and smacking him straight into the side of his face. Derrick stumbled back clutching the side of his face but I was free. Until I saw two machine guns pointing in my direction.

I was expecting to see my life flash past my eyes until Derrick started laughing. He regained his posture and looked back at me, he was amused.

“I was right. You’re such an aggressive one. Just like Scott is. You would be a good time, maybe once Scott remerges we could have a nice little threesome.” He started to move back towards the suv but as he neared it he turned back to me. “Enjoy dinner.” He finished blowing me a kiss.

The second the suv reversed out of the small parking lot Jake was out of the Honda. His arms wrapped around me as he whispered things to me. I had no idea what he said to me, all I could think about was Derrick’s words.

Enjoy dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

~26~

As if yesterday wasn’t bad enough, it merged into this morning as I woke up screaming from a horrid nightmare.

The night terror was still vivid in my mind. I was tied up to the bed I shared with Jake but Jake was nowhere to be seen. Instead Derrick emerged from our private bathroom and straddled me on the bed. I couldn’t call out for help, I’d been gagged, as Derrick ripped off my clothes letting them fall onto the floor. I was naked before him, my legs and arms spread out wide completely exposing me as his mouth got to work on me. He was rough, biting and spreading his tongue all over my body. Until he reached to my cock.

His whole mouth engulfed me as he attacked me as I would expect a rapid dog would with a piece of fresh meat. I screamed feeling the blood drip from his mouth.

I woke up with Jake trying his best to wake me up. I didn’t realise it was him as my instincts kicked in and I pushed him off of me, off of the bed too. Scout barked loudly and I realised where I was. My whole body was dripping with sweat and I was shaking but I still managed, even threw the tangled bedsheets, to get out of bed to where Jake laid on the floor. He wasn’t mad, but he looked at me concerned. No not concerned.

Worried would be the better word.

“Jake I-” I started to say until he silenced me with pulling me into his embrace and holding onto my trembling body. I rested my head into the crook of his neck and just broke down. Jake just held onto me.

We both however looked up as out bedroom door swung open with Scott rushing in with a baseball bat in hand. Where did he get that from was my first thought? He too looked a mess, his hair shorter but similar to mine was all over the place but his blue eyes were wide. It was obvious he heard the way I’d woken up.

“You guys ok?” He asked seeing up on the floor, as he lowered the bat.

Jake answered for the both of us. “Bad dream.”

Scott seemed to understand instantly as he left us alone. After all he saw the state I was in when we eventually got back home yesterday. We had waited until the cover of darkness to venture back, considering the state of the Honda was. The less attention we got, the better. We got in and Scott was waiting for us in the hall way, ready with a barrel of questions until he saw me.

His annoyance was forgotten as he helped Jake with me into the living room. I was still shaken up, with the whole car chase, Jake almost being shot and my encounter with Derrick. Scott listened to everything that had happened, it was understandable that he was horrified.

“I should have had never gotten you both into this.” He had said last night. “I am so sorry.”

Jake, being Jake, told him it wasn’t his fault and besides he was already involved and probably would’ve been dragged into it anyways. It was obvious Derrick held grudges and no doubt would’ve gotten to Jake at one point.

We all decided to call it an early night. Not that I got much sleep. My mind was racing all night and I’m not surprised I ended up with the nightmare.

Getting both Scout and Tomkins to follow him. Apparently, they had grown quiet found of our current house guest. Scott left us in the privacy of each other’s company.

“You ok Baby?” Jake asked bringing me back from my thoughts. I was still in his arms on the floor but Jake had shifted us so we both were leaning against the side of the bed and also, I noticed he had pulled the duvet down and wrapped it around us. I was still shaking, plus we were both only in boxers.

“I’ve had better mornings.” I replied resting my head against his warm chest. If this was any other morning and any other situation, or better still no situations, this would be a lovely morning. It was a bright morning, a bit chilly but being in the arms of Jake like this was lovely. The reason behind it was not.

“I would never had let that guy get to you. You know I would’ve fought for you.” Jake said and I nodded, knowing damn well Jake had never put his gun away.

“I know Jake, I don’t blame you. He didn’t hurt me.” I said and meant it.

Jake lifted my face gently with his hand under my chin. “I know… By the way, It was a good left hook you gave him.”

I smiled and laughed slightly but the effort behind it was weak. I rested my head once more on his chest and stayed there for a little while longer.

A little bit later, we both ventured downstairs to where Scott was. Scott had gotten Scout and Tomkins fed, now Scout was once again in the back yard playing with his tennis ball as Tomkins was happily curled up on Scott’s lap as Scott sat upon one of the sofas with his legs stretched out in front of him while he drew in his sketch book. He was intent in whatever he was drawing as I came into the room.

Scott’s eyes moved from his sketch book and onto me. “How you feeling?” He asked genuinely concerned.

“I’m ok, thanks.” I said as I sat down nearby where his feet were, his toe nails were a midnight blue until he moved them to give me some space and I saw they glittered a metallic shimmer.

Jake went into the kitchen and retrieved two cups of coffee. Jake had already spotted Scott had one already. He gave me mine before sitting down in the arm chair.

Scott put his sketch book down, I could see he’d drawn a beautiful sketch of both Tomkins and Scout, it was so life like and detailed. I had seen some of Scott’s work at Darren’s gym, but seeing this. I was impressed.

“What’s the plan?” Scott asked Jake as he reached for his mug.

Watching Jake I drank my coffee in silence, for the first time in a while I didn’t know what to do or where to even start. I couldn’t help but worry for mine and Jake’s safety now, especially coming face to face with Derrick Richmond, the son of the soon to be Governor. I dreaded what Derrick would be like once Peter got into power.

I highly doubt we could go to the police either as I had a horrid feeling somehow Detective Roberts was involved with Derrick in some way. The way he ‘warned’ us about coming clean to him and then we get chased by Derrick and his goons. It was too much of a coincidence.

There literally wasn’t anyone we could turn to.

Jake held onto his mug, it was obvious to me he had been thinking this too himself. He didn’t look pleased.

“We should go to the police…” Jake started to say still trying to figure out things. “But right now, I don’t know who in there we can trust.”

“What about your old partner Chan?” Scott asked.

“He’s been put onto another case also, I’ve got this feeling he will also be under surveillance because of us. Enough people are in danger I don’t want to add another.”

I saw the flash of hurt go across his face and I know Jake didn’t mean it. I wanted to say something but I was still numb from the nightmare and yesterday, having Derrick that close up to me and what he did to me. I shuddered remembering his touch on my skin. Closing my eyes, I tried to block out his touch, his breathe and his… Eugh, tongue.

“Can I make a suggestion, then?” Scott asked. “And this is literally a suggestion.”

“Go on.” Jake said and I reopened my eyes.

“How about I come with you tonight?”

My eyes instantly went to Jake. He really was not impressed.

“No chance.” Jake stated in his no nonsense tone.

Scott sat up a bit straighter as he was getting ready to fight his case, which he did. “Jake just hear me out, please.” He spoke gently and waited for a moment, Jake eventually nodded. “Ok, Chris’ father is a Judge. A very influential one as far as I’m aware, and he is a good guy. We could all talk to him, together and find a way out of this nightmare, for all of us.”

I turned back to Jake. I could see him taking it all in. He saw me watching me as he turned to face me. “What do you think?”

“I think…” pausing going over what Scott has said and pondered it more. “I think it’s an option. Maybe we should talk to him about this? He seems to know Peter Richmond well from the looks of things, Grey might know the best way to deal with this?” I added.

Jake seemed to take this all in. “Ok.”

“Seriously?” Scott seemed stunned and slightly excited about it. “I can join you guys tonight.”

“No.” Jake said and Scott’s face fell. “Before you start. Your idea is valid and is good, but after what happened with Adrien and I yesterday, they’re watching us. If they believe for one second you are in the car with us, they will come after us again. I couldn’t protect Adrien, I won’t be able to protect you too.”

The hurt in Jake’s voice was obvious and it pulled at my heart strings. Scott took a moment to close his eyes and take a breather, I knew how much it was hurting him being away from Chris. But this was for his protection as well as for Chris too. Even though I knew it was hurting Chris too. I hated this so much being in-between friends and keeping them apart. It was obvious that they loved each other deeply and this was just horrid.

I truly hated Derrick Richmond. In fact, I think I even despised the man, if you could call him a man.

He was a monster.

Also, the last thing he said to me, kept playing over in my mind. He knew about our dinner date with the Willows. I wouldn’t want to risk getting any of them, let alone Scott or ourselves into anymore danger.

“Scott.” I moved closer to him as he opened his eyes to meet mine. “I know you want to be with Chris, more than anything. But Jake is right. You’ll be safe here. Jake and I will tell Grey what’s been happening and take it from there. I promise we will let you know as soon as we have something planned with him.”

Scott seemed to agree “Ok, but promise me something.” I nodded. “You need to tell Chris, and Darren too. Tell them together, not Rachel though as she’ll probably be the first one to go after Derrick. You’ve met her, she’s got a short fuse. But Chris needs to know, I hate keeping him in the dark about all of this.”

I took his closest hand I could reach and held it, Tomkins feeling the movement and started purring. “You have my word.”


	27. Chapter 27

~27~

We got a text from Rachel saying there was no dress code, just turn up in whatever feels comfortable. On previous occasions when people have told me this, it has always turned out to be the complete opposite. It had even been ‘smart but casual’, whatever that actually meant or a full grown black tie event. In some people’s minds, formal clothing was comfortable. Apparently, these people had never tried Levi’s.

Scott had noticed me staring at my phone and asked what was wrong.

I asked him if Rachel meant what she actually meant.

Scott smirked “Yeah, trust me. Darren will no doubt be in jeans and a t-shirt while Rachel will probably be all dressed up but that’s how they are. Autumn will no doubt be in a poncho, she pretty much lives in those things when indoors.”

I stared at him as he laughed.

“The Willows may be ‘privileged’ because of Grey’s position, but trust me, they are not what you would call higher archery snobs. They’re very down to earth, in every aspect of their lives. It’s possible one of the main reasons I love them all.”

“But you’re well off too.” I said but not in a horrid well. At least that’s what I aimed for until I realised Scott got his wealth when his uncle died.

Yes, I felt like a complete arse.

Scott took a breath before answering me. “It’s a good job I know you.” He smiled but I could see the hurt in his eyes, obvious that he still missed his uncle terrible. “I never knew my uncle was wealthy, he never, we never lived like you would. Take yourself for instance and this place, before you start I know this wasn’t your idea. You mum had a bit of influence on this. But my uncle and I, we had a lovely 2 bed barn which he converted himself for us both. We lived off the land, farmed our own food and made our own furniture and things. It was an incredible way to live, he taught me everything I knew.” He smiled at the memory.

“He sounds like a great man.”

“He was. I don’t know if Chris ever told you but he fought for me when my mum died giving birth to me. My grandparents wanted to throw me into the orphanage as they blamed me for what happened to their daughter.”  Scott saw the shock on my face “Don’t worry, I’m over it. I never met my grandparents and as my uncle said it was their loss as from what he told me I’m a lot like my mum, his sister. I’ve got a lot of her free spirit and sarcastic attitude.” He smiled at me as his right eyebrow raised slightly.

“Did you get that from your mother too?” I asked and he nodded.

“No one else could do it except for my mum, use to drive her parents mad apparently. Probably one of the reasons I do it a lot.”

“Would you ever want to meet them?” I asked

Scott pondered this for a moment. “I almost did, at the crematorium. It was a small event, no one wore black, my uncles wish, he was very much like how the Mexican people are with celebrating death as well as life. I made his coffin with drift wood and old bark and then decorated it in the candy skulls and others things which meant the world to him. His parents took one look at it, at me, then left. I don’t think they were impressed but if they had bothered to stay in touch with him, they had understood.” He finished without any harshness towards them, just sadness and pity.

“I’m sorry that must’ve been hard.”

Scott shook his head. “I didn’t know who they were, I guessed but didn’t know till much later. But it didn’t ruin the mood of the day. Which, saying it was a funeral is odd to say. I know a few people were stunned by the choice of music my uncle picked. The last one being Ash’s Burn Baby Burn.”

I choked on my coffee as Scott laughed and moved over to pat me on the back. Jake came in seeing the state we were both in but decided best to ignore it.

I hoped he was concerned for my health.

Once I regained my posture as Scott wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter Jake asked if I was ready to leave.

Listening to Scott’s advice, I chose some dark blue Levi’s and a plain cotton shirt. It was warm enough so my jacket would be enough. Jake handed me said jacket and I took it.

Jake turned to face Scott as I put my jacket on. “Remember what I said.” He said to Scott and I knew what he meant.

Scott nodded. “Just promise me you’ll message me that you got there safe, ok.”

We agreed and left without another word.

As Jake’s Honda was somewhat out of use, with the smashed back windows and the scratched-up paintwork, not forgotten the lovely bullet holes, one which still had an imbedded bullet inside the head rest. We took the Bronco. Jake drove as my hand was still slightly injured.

The drive took about an hour or so but we made it there with no one following us. Derrick and his goons must be on a prior engagement. We also checked before leaving the house that there were no suv’s parked around the neighbourhood, not that it wouldn’t had stood out. Anything different would’ve been reported and no doubt Lisa would send every single police officer down there within minutes. After all Lisa was still good friends with the Police commissioners’ wife.

The Willows house was in the luxurious neighbourhood of Manhattan beach situated on High view avenue. It was a two-story house with cream walls and metal fencing around it with trees in the front. A triple garage sat to its left with the main gate sitting before steps which lead down towards the house. The house itself was cream with white large frames surrounding the windows and doors. I could hear the water trickling in the front of the house.

We pulled up outside the house. Jake got out first and opened up the passenger’s side and helped me out. It was late dawn, the sun almost set in the distance. The sky turning from the hot red and orange merge into a dark blue and black. The street lights were on alongside a few around the house highlighting the Mediterranean style house beautifully.

We both moved towards the main gate but stopped just before it as Jake’s cell phone rang. Retrieving it out of his inside coat jacket I saw it was Chan who was ringing him. He answered. I watched him attentively as he moved away from me as he listened to Chan’s words. Jake kept his voice low and I couldn’t help but wonder what was happening.

“Ok, thank you. Yes, I’ll be there soon.” Jake his phone away and returned to my side. I saw it in his eyes, something had happened.

“Jake, what’s?”

“Chan’s found out something important regarding him.” I knew who he meant and I realised instantly Jake needed to meet with Chan.

“It’s ok, go. I’ll be fine here.” I said and I saw the concern in his eyes.

“I’m going to need the Bronco.”

“It’s ok, seriously. I’ll call you when they’ve had enough of me.” I said with a hint of humour, or as much as I could.

Jake took my head in his hands and kissed me tenderly on the lips. “Apologise for my absence for me.”

“Of course, I will.” I said. Jake went back to the Bronco and got back into the car, however he waited until he saw me enter the Willows property and close the gate behind me before he drove off. I watched him disappear until I dissented down the steps and towards the double red oak doors. They had a fountain at the front of the house in front of three sets of patio doors, I could tell that was the drawing room. The room was empty but the lights were on. I assumed the Willows were elsewhere in the house.

I reached the door and knocked upon it.

There was some commotion and I saw the figure of a young woman open the door. It was Rachel, she opened the door and smiled at me.

Scott was right. She was dressed in a beautiful red cocktail dress with high heels to match. Her hair flowed over her shoulders as she stood there looking at me.

 “Good evening Adrien, you look great.” She smiled beautifully at me and she was beautiful.

“Thank you.” I replied and stepped inside as Rachel moved aside allowing me into the entrance hall. It was spacious with the staircase on the left-hand side leading up to the second story which the landing was open creating more space and light.

I wondered what they’re home was like in England.

“You look beautiful.” I returned the favour and Rachel blushed slightly. She closed the door behind us and led the way into the house.

We walked towards the side of the house, at the front I was right it was a drawing room but we headed through an archway which lead into a more family orientated room, with an antique style fireplace which was lit. this room lead onto a breakfast area with a circler table which was also part of the kitchen. I spotted Autumn at the island table greasing a pan then throwing in some chopped pre-cooked mixed vegetables such as parsnips, sweet potato and butternut squash. I couldn’t believe she was wearing a checked orange poncho with tassels. Got to admit, it suited her well.

“Look who’s arrived.” Rachel declared and Autumn looked up instantly smiling at me as she finished putting the tray of veg into the oven.

“Adrien! Sweetheart, you look well.” She wiped her hands on a tea towel coming around the island unit and pulled me into a warming hug along with placing a kiss upon my cheek. I returned the hug and pulled back when she did. “Honey couldn’t Jake make it tonight.”

“He got a call at the last minute.” I said “He sends his apologies.”

She smiled “No need, Grey’s been called into the office and won’t be joining us tonight.” I tried not to show my disappointment, even though Jake and I were going to talk to him together, I guessed I’d have to think of something else. “Jake, he’s doing us a great job in finding Scott. I’ve heard a lot about him from Lisa, I know he’s the best man for the job.” Autumn added.

Oh god, I couldn’t help but dread on what Autumn and Lisa had been discussing. The fear must’ve shown on my face as Autumn laughed.

“It’s fine honey, I didn’t tell her anything which would worry her. Especially about your hand.”

My fingers moved on my bad hand, it had stopped hurting this morning but was still tender.

“Thank you.” I said then instantly felt hands grab my jacket and pull it off swiftly. It was Rachel taking it off and swiftly moving out of the kitchen towards the way we walked, with my jacket. With also my cell phone inside my jacket.

“In case you’re thinking of escaping.” Rachel mocked as she walked off and Autumn rolled her eyes.

“Ignore my irritable daughter-”

“-Hey!” Rachel shouted back.

“She’s been in this childish happy mood ever since Chris told her it was ok for her boyfriend to attend tonight. She’s been awfully secretive about him.”

“You don’t know his name?” I asked and Rachel returned.

“No, they don’t. But Darren annoyingly guessed who it was. He’s not impressed, then again he’s never been impressed with any of my relationships.”

“Can you blame him?” Autumn spoke up and Rachel pulled a face.

“Hey, Anthony wasn’t all that bad…” Autumn laughed. “Fine, so my choices haven’t all been great, but I’m sure you’ll like this one.”

“Uh huh.” Autumn mocked and Rachel being all lady like poked her tongue at her mother. “Go do something useful and lay the table.”

“Yes mother-of-mine.” She curtsied before walking off through the kitchen towards where I guessed the dining room was.

Autumn shook her head but I could tell both she and Rachel had a good relationship. “Children… Oh Adrien, my manors, would you care for a drink.”

I shook my head. “I good thank you.”

“In that case then, would you be a dear and go up and fetch Darren and Chris.” She paused walking closer to me. “I know Chris would like a quick word with you, in private.” She whispered to me.

I understood what she meant. “Ok, where is he?”


	28. Chapter 28

~28~

Chris was upstairs in his bedroom which was at the front of the house on the left-hand side. I went back towards the front of the house, I could see at the far end of the house, down the corridor separating the drawing room and kitchen the dining room. Rachel was in there quite happily humming away as she laid the table. I left her too it as I made my way upstairs. The staircase went up towards the front of the house which went past a set of patio doors which opened onto a balcony.

Walking alongside the open plan landing there was artwork which I noticed from seeing Scott’s work at Darren’s gym and his sketchbook were in fact Scott’s art. I saw it had been displayed professionally and with care. I smiled at the work, Scott did matter to the Willows family.

Suddenly it hit me that I hadn’t messaged him yet. I was going to go and retrieve my phone until I heard Chris and Darren’s voices nearby.

I would message him as soon as I spoken to Chris. Least then Chris could talk to Scott.

Stopping in my tracks a thought popped in my mind, would Chris even want to talk to Scott knowing everything which had happened? Also, how was I supposed to even tell Chris all of this? Was he still in a delicate state with things, I would imagine yes but I promised Scott I would. I tried to put myself in Chris’s place and realised I would want to know.

Taking another step, I moved onto the main hallway and turned right. Chris’s bedroom door was opened ajar as I heard Darren and Chris in a discussion. I stood nearby the door and listened before knocking. I could just about see two of them and Darren sounded concerned.

“Why won’t you open up to me? We’ve always been able to tell each other things, you can talk to me.” Darren said as he sat on the edge of Chris’s king size bed, He wore faded ripped jeans and a faded Queen concert t-shirt. Chris was standing by his bedroom balcony patio doors, leaning against the frame as he looked out the front of the house. I could just about see his view, it was shielded quite nicely with the large trees giving his room privacy. I could see Chris had opted for his long-sleeved tops again, this one a charcoal acrylic top with an unbuttoned collar bearing his neck with black jeans. His feet were bare as he stood upon the soft carpet fabric.

“I know Darren, you’ve always been there for me. But…” He trailed off turning to face his brother. His back was facing me so he didn’t see me overhearing. “I don’t know if I can?”

“What is it you’re afraid of? Is it about Scott?” I saw Chris’ eyes began to water and Darren got his answer. “Please don’t get upset. Scott is a tough cookie, he’ll be ok.”

“But he never told me he’s been here before.” I realised he was referring to Scott’s job here in LA. “Why would he keep that from me? Why I had to hear it from that detective.”

“That detective is an arsehole and was looking for a reaction from you. He’s clutching at straws and was determined to pin Scott for that murder. But he doesn’t know Scott like we do, and I know something which you’ve forgotten.” Darren said making his way to him.

“And what’s that?” Chris asked troubled.

Darren put his hands upon Chris’s shoulders and squeezed them. “That Scott would never do anything this insane unless he had too. I know he would do anything to be at your side right now, but something is stopping him from doing so…” Chris’s eyes widened and Darren shook his head “I don’t mean that. I’m positive Scott is ok. But it must be something serious to keep him from you. You didn’t see how bad he was when he got you to the hospital in Scotland. How messed up he was. He was covered in your blood as well as his own from injuries getting you out of there. Scott refused help from any of the doctors until he knew you were ok.”

“I didn’t know…” A single tear rolled down the side of his face.

“I Know mate.”  Darren wiped the tear away. “He didn’t want you to worry, he knew you’d be bad enough with what happened with-” Darren tried to hold back the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat and began again “Scott didn’t want what happened to him to upset you. You’d been through enough, you didn’t need any more pressure in your life.”

Chris sighed “I’m not a porcelain doll.”

Darren smiled “I know, you’re a tough nut but at that moment Scott was terrified of losing you. I saw the look in his eyes, it was the same look some of the men and woman I served with in my command had before they died. It was not something I ever wanted to see again. He honestly thought you might die that night. Everyone else thought you would.”

I tried not to let what Darren had said get to me. Rachel had told me what injuries he’d suffered and that they were life threatening but hearing it from Darren who is a sensitive man, even though he was a captain in the army, he was a sensitive guy.

“But Scott knew you would pull through, and you did. You were strong with what you went through and now you need to be strong again. For Scott.”

Chris nodded and rested his head against Darren’s shoulder. I decided I had listened to enough and knocked on the door pushing it open more. Both Chris and Darren looked over at the door as I looked in.

“Can I come in?” I leaned into the room and Chris nodded. I walked in and Darren stepped back from Chris, but only a bit. “How are you?” I closed the door behind me.

Chris seemed as if things were getting to him but he looked well enough. I was told he had an excellent poker face but when it came to matters of the heart it showed.

“Better, being home with family.” He turned to Darren and he smiled, then moved away and sat back down on his brother’s bed. Chris’ room was designed to suit his taste. The main feature wall was wallpapered with bookcases filled with old books. There were two bookcases in the room situated behind Chris with a large comfortable chair and floor lamp, the cases were floor to ceiling and had plenty of books upon them. I noticed the Miss Butterworth series I recommended him alongside Mrs Marple and Poirot complete collections. Also, there was books on Shakespeare’s works amongst some ornaments and framed pictures. I saw a few of them were of Chris and Scott. I couldn’t help but also notice my first novel situated on the table by the chair. It had a bookmark in and was half way through it. I smiled slightly and Chris noticed what I’d seen.

“It’s good.” Chris stated and I couldn’t help but smile knowing he’d bought a copy.

“Is Jake downstairs?” Darren asked bringing me back to reality.

I turned to face him. “No, he couldn’t make it.”

“He still looking for Scott?” Chris asked and I turned to face him.

The moment of truth had arrived.

“No-” Chris became more anxious as Darren’s total focus was on me. “Wait, he doesn’t need to.”

“Oh God…” Chris placed a hand in front of his mouth and I immediately rushed to him.

“No- No Chris. Scott’s ok. He is trust me. We’ve heard from him. He’s ok.”

The weight Chris had been carrying was suddenly lifted from his shoulders as he looked at me. “You’ve spoken to him, when, where?”

Before I could answer a large sound of a car came screeching outside the house. Darren instantly moved from the bed and through the balcony doors leaving both me and Chris inside. He returned instantly in a foul mood.

“Rachel’s new flame is here.”

“I take it you’re not keen on the guy?” I asked him and he looked at the both of us seriously. Even Chris wasn’t sure on this.

“Do me a favour, both of you.” We both nodded in unison. “Don’t mention anything regarding Scott and that you’ve heard from him, ok? Especially while the leech is here.” We heard downstairs the front door being knocked.

“The leech?” Chris said concerned and probably wondered if saying to Rachel it was ok for her boyfriend to attend tonight was a mistake.

“Trust me on this, I don’t like this guy one bit, and as you’re both unfortunately going to meet him tonight you’ll understand.” He sighed. “We better head down before Rachel drags us down to meet him.”

Both Chris and I followed Darren’s lead as we left the room and ventured downstairs. We could hear Rachel and Autumn in the kitchen talking to someone. We heard a laugh of a man and I almost tripped up on the last step. I regained my footing without the others noticing but I recognised the laugh. It was a laugh I heard yesterday, from Derrick Richmond.

As we walked back into the kitchen my heart sank and I felt sick to my stomach. Standing amongst us all was the reason why Scott was hiding out in my home.

Rachel spotted me and ushered her boyfriend over to us. “Derrick, sweetie, these are my brothers Darren and Chris, and this other handsome man is Adrien English, a good friend of ours.”

Derrick pleasantly shook both Darren and Chris’ hands, then held out his hand to mine. “Hello there, I’m Derrick, it’s good to meet you.”

I swallowed my emotions and shook the devil’s hand.


	29. Chapter 29

29

During dinner, which was a beautiful home cooked roast beef dinner with all the trimmings you would expect and cooked by Autumn was absolutely wonderful. Autumn was a wonderful cook and it was delicious. The only downside was the company we had. One person in particular.

Derrick Richmond.

Oblivious to everyone else in the household except for myself, he pretended he had never heard or met me before tonight. I too had to pretend this but I did struggle with it. My fear of him regrew being this close to him, knowing what he was capable of and he had the means and the man power to easily intimidate anyone as well as kill someone.

If Derrick hadn’t killed Willis the conman I was certain, he easily had someone who would’ve done the crime for him.

I shuddered at the thought.

“You ok Adrien?” Chris asked me as he sat next to me at the dining table. Both Rachel and Derrick sat opposite us while Autumn and Darren being the ‘man of the house’ tonight, sat at the heads of the table. The dining room was just as beautiful as the rest of the house with the lovely solid oak table with dark cream fabric chairs.

“Yes.” I lied. “Just felt a chill.”

Derrick, who sat opposite Chris heard what I said. “Has someone walked over your grave.” He smirked and Rachel instantly slapped him on the arm but in a lively manor.

“Behave you.” She laughed and Derrick turned to her and kissed her playfully on the mouth.

Oh Rachel, please don’t fall for him.

And I thought Natalie’s choice in men were bad.

Catching Darren’s gaze, he didn’t seem impressed by his comment. I would go as far to say it racked him off.

Autumn had noticed her eldest son’s mood and decided to change the subject. “Did everyone have enough?” She asked pleasantly to the table.

It was enough and it was delicious. As everyone was done Autumn decided to take out the dishes. I offered to give her a hand.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She smiled at me as she gathered Derrick’s and Rachel’s dishes as I took mine along with Chris and Darren’s. We walked off back towards the kitchen leaving the two sickly love birds with Chris and Darren looking on. I didn’t want to leave Chris in there with Derrick, but I was certain Darren would get to him before Derrick could lay a finger on him.

What the hell were his intentions on being here?

It had to do with Scott, it was obvious it was but how long had Derrick been planning this? How did he know Rachel was related to Chris and Chris being in a relationship with Scott? Rachel and Derrick had been together for a few months. It could be possible Rachel had mentioned about Chris and Scott, Derrick realised and decided to stick around for his revenge.

“You ok Adrien?” Autumn asked me as she put the dishes down nearby the sink. “You seem preoccupied.”

Placing the ones, I brought in I tried not to blurt it all out. “It’s been a few tying days.”

She touched the side of my face tenderly. “I understand, taking care of these three in there, I love Chris as if he was my own son but sometimes I wonder if I am doing what’s right for him.”

“You are, I can tell how much he cares about you, and all of you. He’s lucky to have you all.”

“May I help with anything?” Derrick emerged into the kitchen and I felt sick inside. “Rachel sent me in so she could talk to her brothers.”

Autumn went to answer him until she paused. It was then Derrick and I heard it, a phone ringing in the next room.

“That’s Grey’s phone in his office, excuse me a moment. Just pop it all in the dishwasher love.” She walked out of the kitchen leaving both me and Derrick alone.

Great.

I opened up the dishwasher situated into the unit by the sink and started loading them in, all the while Derrick watched me intently. I could feel his eyes all over my body once more, it was just as horrible as the first time. Dishwasher loaded, I closed it up and turned to face him only to find he’d moved and stood right in my face.

I backed up straight into the counter island as I clasped my hand over my mouth as I almost cried out.

Derrick found this amusing.

“Why are you here?” Bringing my hand down I whispered as well as demanded from him, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Derrick looked upon me with intent. “The same thing why you’re here. Making sure Chris is doing ok without his beloved.”

“I don’t believe you for a moment.” We stared at each other, me trying to warn him off but failing. I wasn’t great at intimidation. Derrick on the other hand, had it down perfectly.

“Why not? Chris is such a delicate young thing, I’m sure you’ve noticed being his boss and all. I bet he’s rather sensitive, in all the right places.”

I made a face of disgust making Derrick snigger. This was amusing him and deeply disturbing me.  

“You need to leave, before-”

“-Before what?” He pinned my body up against the counter with his own. The hostility flowed viciously through his voice. “You threatening me, Adrien English?” He finished grabbing my hand, my still injured bandage one and dug his fingernails deep into them. I clasped my other hand around my mouth as a cry came out. I was trapped as I felt his nails dig through the bandage and into my injured healing flesh.

“What are you doing?” Chris was by our side suddenly and instantly Derrick pulled back away from me shocked not hearing Chris coming in. Chris instantly came to my aid and looked at my hand, seeing blood seeping through the bandage. He turned his gaze onto Derrick. “What is wrong with you?” His voice was filled with shock and disbelief from witnessing this all.

“He caught his hand-” Derrick quickly said but Chris cut him off.

“No, he didn’t, I saw you.” Chris stood between me and Derrick. “I think you should leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere Christopher, not empty handed anyways.” He moved towards him and I instantly pulled Chris aside behind me but Derrick grabbed his arm and went to pull his towards him.

Until a pair of hands grabbed Derrick from behind, and shoved him violently into the concealed fridge. Darren still had him pinned against it as both Chris and I watched on.

“Get off of me!” Derrick snarled at him but Darren was not one to back down. “Do you not know who I am!”

“Oh, I do,” Darren’s voice was low and brutal, not something I could ever imagine with him. He turned to both Chris and I wondering why we were still there.

Chris suddenly caught my attention and gestured me out of the kitchen. I didn’t know what was going to happen but I went with Chris. He took me back up into the lobby and up the stairs towards his room. I noticed the balcony doors were open on the landing but I ignored it. Closing the bedroom door behind us Chris rushed towards his dresser and opened the top draw. I noticed he had a first aid kit and brought it back to me.

“Sit.” He gestured towards his reading chair and I sat down. Chris put the kit on the table next to my book and switched on the floor lamp pointing the lower lamp at my hand. He opened up his kit and put on gloves, then gently undid the cuff of my sleeve rolling it up my lower arm. Gently he moved onto the bandage, giving it a good look before gently removing it.

I sucked in a quick breath as Chris took off the whole bandage.

“Doesn’t look too bad. Can’t see any of your stitches broken.” He looked at it intently. I could also see it wasn’t as bad, I had bleed but it looked as if my old bandage had taken the most of it and my hand had stopped bleeding where Derrick had caught my injury.

Speaking of which, we heard his loud voice shouting outside the front. Both Chris and I turned to face the bedroom balcony. Darren was outside too as we could hear him literally dragging Derrick up the stairs and threw the gates. We heard something hitting the bonnet of a car and I could imagine it was Derrick who fell onto the car. 

“You fucking crippled cunt!” We heard Derrick shout at Darren. “You’ll pay dearly for this.”

I shuddered hearing his voices as did Chris. Chris looked at me and asked “What did he mean, not going empty handed?”

I looked at him, I wasn’t sure what I was going to say but I opened my mouth to say something until Chris’ bedroom door swung open with someone, no not someone, Scott, rushing into the room.

I gasped seeing him here as Chris turned and faced Scott for the first time since being here in LA. I however couldn’t move from my spot as I couldn’t believe he was here.

“Chris…?” Scott began and Chris just stood there staring at him. I didn’t know what to do. I did hear Derrick’s car sped off along with the gate close shortly after. But my intentions were solely on Chris and Scott. I really couldn’t believe he was here but I should’ve. I hadn’t messaged him, and I doubt now Jake had too.

He must’ve been going out of his mind.

I know I would had.

“Honey, please say something.” Scott moved gently towards him which I was thankful Chris didn’t back off.

Chris seemed stunned almost dazed. “I’m not dreaming?” He reached out carefully towards Scott and Scott took his hand gently holding it.

“You’re not honey, I’m here.”

Chris smiled as once again the bedroom door swung open as both Darren and Rachel entered the room. They both stared eye wide at Scott.

This really was turning into an eventful evening.


	30. Chapter 30

30

With my hand rebandage and a drink in the other we all, including Scott, were sitting downstairs in the family room at the side of the house. The fire was alive and warming the chilly late evening. All patio doors were closed, including the balcony ones which Scott had climbed up and entered into the house by. He had just missed Derrick seeing him by a fraction. Scott must’ve seen the car and heard the commotion and quickly climbed up the tree and entered the building before Darren threw Derrick out.

Scott was still wearing the skinny blue ripped and teared jeans he had on earlier along with one of my old sweatshirts, which now had a few holes in no doubt to when he climbed the tree. He looked a state but that wasn’t the reason why everyone was staring at him.

When Rachel first saw him, she ran up to him hugged him and then slapped him hard across the face. I could see the bruise slowly forming on the right side of his face. Of course, the cold pack Autumn had given him would help with any swelling.

Scott held it against his face as Autumn, Darren and Rachel sat next to each other on one side all looking sombre while Chris sat next to Scott, holding his free hand. I sat on the chair on the opposite side by the fire.

It had been a very awkward reunion.

“Scott, can I get you anything else, do you need any painkillers?” Autumn asked making Rachel look small with guilt. Darren on the other hand watched Scott intently. Waiting.

Scott shook his head. “I’m ok, thanks…” He glanced at Darren and put the ice pack down. There was a small scratch on the side of his cheek underneath his eye. “I really have no idea where to start.” He spoke to Darren mainly but it was to everyone.

I saw Darren sit back and realised this is what he was waiting for, the explanation. It was then I noticed the role in the Willows family, Autumn the peace keeper, Rachel the fireball who would act before thinking and then Darren. The one who will get all the information, no matter what and who was the main protector.  Chris was the one who was being protected.

“Start from the hotel, that morning.” Darren said, mutual tone not showing any signs of whether or not he was ok with all of this.

Scott sighed and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. It was quite similar in length with Chris when it wasn’t gelled and styled. “I got a text from a colleague of mine, saying I was after by the police for fraud that morning. I’m assuming you all know about this?” Everyone nodded. “Ok, so you know I was asked by that jerk to do a copy, I never thought he was a crook. But when I realised I was in deep, I knew I would need help and I knew someone who could help.”

Scott glanced at me and I gave what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

“Jake and I met before during my first time here,” Chris met Scott’s gaze. Scott faced him as he continued his confession, “I knew he was a cop but when I visited the police station I was told he was no longer a member of the force and was a PI. I found his details and went to his place. He said he would look into it for me but when I got back to the hotel room.” He stopped and squeezed Chris’s hand. “I saw the coffee you brought over along with everything else being ruined including that guy on the floor. He was already dead.”

Darren moved from his spot and crouched down in front of Scott and Chris, his intent all of Scott. “What happened next?” Darren asked him.

Scott looked at him “There was a message left for me, in blood. The last time I was here, I pissed off someone. I knew I had to get out of there so I grabbed what I could and ran. I got myself some distance from the place, somewhere I knew they wouldn’t look for me and contacted Jake and told him what else had happened. It was late by the time I spoke to him. He told me the police had already searched the hotel and told me to stay put where I was. Not to contact anyone, even you.” Scott turned to Chris and I could see the hurt in his eyes, in both of their eyes.

“Who did you piss off?” Rachel asked concerned with everything? “And why does this guy have a grudge against you?”

“Because I stopped him on his massive blackmailing schemes. I broke into his apartment, and stole something he was using to blackmail someone I knew. I then wiped everything from his computers in his home and office. Like how you showed me, when my laptop got that virus.” Scott said to Chris.

“You set them all back to factory settings, wiping everything?” Chris said

“Yeah.”

“Fucking hell.” Rachel declared.

“Why would you do that?” Autumn asked stunned hearing Scott did this illegal act.

Scott sighed and looked at me. As if he was asking permission from me. I nodded and he continued. “Because he would’ve ruined Jake’s life, as well as mine. I know this isn’t making much sense.”

“Damn right it’s not-”

“Rachel stop.” Chris asked but Rachel was on her feet glaring down at Scott.

“You’ve been missing for days Scott, days! This person who you pissed off killed a man and then threatened you and you just run?! Chris was there! Did you not even think to see if he was still there!”

“Rach it’s ok.” Chris started but Scott cut him off.

“Not it’s not.” He silenced not only Chris but Rachel too. “I was terrified that something could’ve happened to you. But I knew he wasn’t there, and you got away somehow. If he had gotten to you, like tonight, I’d never forgive myself.”

“What do you mean, tonight?” Rachel asked and I saw Darren grimaced. He’d worked it out. He turned to face me and it must’ve showed in my face. Rachel too noticed. “Who is this guy? Tell me!”

“It was Derrick.” I said and Rachel gaped at me. Autumn sat in silence as Chris watched Scott. Scott nodded in agreement. Rachel suddenly became hysterical.

“You bastard, you’ve known all this time! You knew Derrick was a lunatic and not tell any of us! Why didn’t you tell us what happened when you were here before!” Rachel kept on and on at Scott. Both Darren and Autumn tried to calm her but it infuriated her even more. She exploded at him. “What the fuck happened!”

Scott turned to face her and admitted the truth “He raped me.” His voice was sore and I saw the tears in his eyes as his voice tired not to break.

Everyone was silent. I stared at him “I thought Jake stopped…”

Scott shook his head “That was the 3rd time Derrick attacked me.”

Rachel couldn’t take any more, she stormed out. Darren took one look at Autumn and she nodded, then quickly went after her daughter. Leaving just us guys alone with what Scott had let go.

“You were raped?” Chris asked his voice trying not to break. “Why didn’t you…?”

Scott sighed “Same reason you kept your demons hidden.” Scott spoke kindly to him. “I was ashamed, scared, angry. The first time he just touched me up, I thought nothing of it as being an escort I knew I could get over it and I could protect myself. I thought that would be it, I never thought he would try again and he caught me off guard.” He dropped his head in his hands. “I just wanted to get it over and done with, but then he tried again and I freaked…” He looked up and our eyes met. “If it hadn’t been for Jake, I don’t know if I would be sitting here.”

Chris held onto Scott’s arm, he had no idea what to say. Jesus, I didn’t know what to say. Jake told me Derrick only tried to attack him once but now I knew Scott hadn’t told Jake the previous attacks. I think if he had, Jake probably would’ve killed Derrick. Jake would be serving a life sentence and I too would probably be dead, or in prison.

I tried not to let this get to me, but it was.

“Jake’s a cop, or was a cop.” Darren spoke up getting our attentions. “Why didn’t he report it in? Arrest Derrick?”

“Because of the blackmail, and where the whole event took place. My job was at a private S&M club. A lot of wealthy people were members there too, and Jake was a member as well.” Scott looked over at me apologetically “Do you think the police force would’ve allowed Jake to continue his job as a lieutenant being a member here, let alone believe someone like me against someone like Derrick Richmond. His father wasn’t trying to be Governor back then, but he was still in politics. I found out all this when I found out who he was. When I broke into his place. The best thing I could’ve done is wipe out anything which Derrick could’ve used against anyone, and leave. Which is what I did, I was on a plane back to Warwick the next day.”

“Fucking hell.” Darren sighed staring at them both. I took the last sip of my drink needing it after all these revelations.

“What do we do now? We can’t let him get away with this?” Chris said.

“We call dad.” Darren informed us. “We will need to tell him everything. Adrien…” He turned to face me “Can you call Jake, tell him we need him here. Dad will want to have everyone’s statement.”

“Yeah, sure.” I said and went to retrieve my jacket until we heard someone knocking on the front door. I stopped turning back to face the others.  Darren instantly stood and moved towards the front door, I couldn’t see do to the layout but the curiosity got to the better of us. Scott, Chris and I moved into the hallway and stood at the end of the staircase in the entrance hall when Darren opened the door to our favourite detective Roberts.

“Mr Willows,” He began instantly seeing Darren at the door. “I’ve gotten a complaint against you from Mr Derrick Richmond. He states you assaulted him this evening.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Chris came out into the lobby seeing the detective. Roberts saw him but then his gaze caught on me. At first I thought he was giving me an odd look until I realised he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking at Scott.

“Mr Wolf!” He stormed into the lobby and Scott moved away from me towards him. Chris instantly went back to his boyfriend’s side as did Darren.

“Detective!” Darren stated. “Scott is no longer a suspect in your investigation or have you forgotten?” Darren reminded Roberts what he was told yesterday by Judge Willows.

“No, but he is a person of interest and now I find you all harbouring him?”

“No, they haven’t” Scott declared protecting his family. “I got here, moments ago, I wanted to speak to Grey Willows before I went to the station. He knows the American law bit better than I do and I wanted his advice.” He said coming up with something other than the actual truth.

Roberts glared at him. “Well, now that I’m here. You can come with me.”

“You’re not taking him away from me.” Chris stated “He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh really?” Roberts glared at Chris but there was something else behind his tone, as if he wanted Chris to try it on with him. At least that was my impression “Leaving the scene of the crime, evading detection and generally pissing me off.” Roberts declared. “Scott Wolf, you’re under arrest.”

“Wait Roberts, please.” I suddenly stood in front of Roberts stopping him moving any closer to Roberts. “I know we haven’t seen eye to eye with each other. But Scott is innocent. He’s told me and Jake everything since he’s been with us and-”

“So You have been harbouring him?!” Roberts declared and I realised I made a big mistake. Within seconds I was suddenly in handcuffs with my arms around my back and pressed up against the wall. He had also brought out his gun, which was pointed in the direction of the others.

My god he moved fast.

“Now, Unless the two of you want to join Mr English, I suggest you back off.” Roberts ordered both Darren and Chris to step back. Darren tried to take Chris back slightly but he was not budging. He would not leave Scott’s side.

“You’re not taking him away from me.” Chris almost pleaded but I could see Roberts had no issues in arresting Chris too. In fact, he went to move towards him until Scott literally pushed his boyfriend into Darren’s safety. They both tumbled back but Darren sorted his footing and shielded his brother. Scott instantly moved in front of Roberts.

“I’m not resisting arrest, I’ll go willingly but stay away from Chris. He’s not broken any laws.”

“Scott no.” Chris cried out.

Scott turned his back to Roberts clasping his hands together behind his back as he faced both Darren and Chris. “I’ll be fine.” He finished as Roberts swiftly put his gun away, pulled out a second set of handcuffs and cuffed him behind his back. Scott not once fighting back. Roberts wasted no time in dragging the both of us out of the Willows house, back up the stairs and towards his car which happened to be a Mercedes-Benz.

He pushed us both against the side of his car, rather harshly may I add, as he opened the back door and ordered us in. We both glanced at each other until we saw his gun back in his hand. We didn’t hang around. We got into the back just about before he slammed the door on my leg. He climbed into the front, started the car and swiftly sped off as we saw Chris run through the metal gate as we drove off into the distance.


	31. Chapter 31

~31~

“For the final time, I’m telling you. Derrick Richmond is behind the killing. I know he is.” Scott declared once again as Roberts drove us away from Manhattan Beach towards the police station.

I was sitting behind Roberts and I could see he was not amused, actually he looked more pissed off than anything.

Why was he pissed off, this is what he wanted? He always wanted to have Scott arrested, so why is acting this way?

My mind went back to how he was with Chris, did he want to arrest him too? The thought sounded ridiculous but it kept pushing back to the front of my mind. There was nothing to gain from that, so was did he seem so intent?

“Really?” Roberts stated “Mr Richmond would wreck his whole life over some messed up faggot like yourself?”

Scott stared at him but decided to ignore the homophobic insult. “Look, he’s assaulted me before, he’s gone after Jake and the other night he threatened both Jake and Adrien! Jake’s car is all shot up! It’s in their garage, you can see it for yourself!” Scott declared.

“There were no reports from either English or his PI that they were threatened with gun fire.” Roberts snapped back.

“Yeah, because even with the fucking evidence right in front of you, you still wouldn’t see the fucking truth!” Scott returned the snap.

Roberts turned the corner hard making both Scott and I lose our seating. He did it on purpose just to get one over on us.

I truly hated this guy.

“Do yourself a favour and shut the fuck up.” Robert glared at him in the rear-view mirror, Scott decided to keep silent but I could tell he was ready to fight his ground with everything he had. But right now, he looked out of his passenger side window trying to calm his irritation.

I looked at the rear-view mirror and met Roberts gaze.

“You want to start English?”

“I just want to know what is your problem? What do you have against Scott, the Willows and against Jake and I?”

Roberts started laughing as he drove further on, the sounds of airplanes above us were loud as I couldn’t help but wonder which way he was taking us?

“Yeah, because your type always have to be right to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Scott turned back at him.

Roberts rolled his eyes, while he was driving may I add, and snorted. “Fags, always thinking it’s because of where you like shoving your dicks.” Both Scott and I stared at him. “It’s because you’re all so privileged, doing whatever you can because you lot have money. Makes me fucking sick.”

“You’re arresting me because my uncle died and left me money?” Scott looked disgusted then his temper flared up once more “News flash arsehole, I couldn’t give a shit about it all? If you’ve done your research about me, you’d know I’ve given Darren the majority of it and I’m not actually living the millionaire lifestyle. If you saw my studio in san fran you’d definitely see it.”

“And yet you’re fucking the red head whose family are millionaires.”

Scott groaned his frustration, calling him an idiot under his breath but realising there was no point in arguing with him. I knew the Willows have worked hard to be where they are. Yes, they may be in the high places of society but they were no doubt the type who would rub it in people’s faces. They were decent people. Plain and simple.

People like Roberts however believed those who were fortunate just didn’t care about the little people.

I could see his death glare at me and I could see he hated me the most. No doubt for ‘pretending’ to live a normal life, run my own business but now being given a hand out by Lisa and living in the family home.

There was no point getting into this argument. It was bad enough he was a homophobe as well.

I leaned back into the back seat and looked out of the window. It was dark out, very dark. Any sounds of airplanes or any other mode of transport had sunk away leaving just us on this dark road.  Actually, it was too dark. There were no street lamps out on this road we were traveling down and realisation hit me with dread.

We weren’t heading towards the police station.

“Where are we?” I spoke out and Scott’s attention was on me. Scott didn’t know LA at all so wouldn’t had realised we were driving out somewhere unknown. I looked back at him as we both turned to the front. Roberts was smirking.

“Mystery tour.” Roberts smiled that sickly smile at us both. Making us both dread what we had been dragged into.

Further up in the distance I saw another vehicle parked up on the side of the road. Roberts started to slow the Mercedes and I saw what type of car was waiting for us.

It was a SUV, a black SUV.

The fear filled up in me like an exploding rocket.

“You bastard.” I stared at Roberts as Scott stared out in front. Seeing the suv realising who that only could be.

“You’re working with him!” Scott declared as Roberts ignored us. “You son of a bitch!”

The Mercedes parked up a view metres before the suv and Roberts killed the engine. He turned back to face us, his eyes serious.

“I suggest you both behave yourselves, if you know what’s good for you.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the Mercedes, closing the door behind him and walking towards the suv. We watched as someone in the distance meeting up with him. They talked.

“Oh shit.” Scott couldn’t move from what he was watching. “Adrien, what do we do?”

I blinked and turned to face him, my mouth went to open but nothing came out. I had no idea what to do. Normally Jake would turn up somewhere or I would have some idea on something. But right now, at this minute. The fear got to me. Which was rapidly turning into panic as I saw Roberts get smacked in the face by the man he spoke too.

More doors of the suv opened and a couple more men climbed out heading towards the Mercedes, towards us.

The closer they got, the closer we saw they were all in black with ski masks on. They separated as one went to Scott’s side of the car, the other onto mine.

Our doors opened as we were both grabbed and pulled out of the Mercedes.

“Get off of us!” Scott screamed at them.

“Let us go!” I shouted as well as we both were dragged towards the suv. We were in a derelict area, there was traffic nearby but we must’ve taken an off-side road somewhere. Damn it, I should’ve kept better attention on where we were. I saw Roberts regaining himself, fresh blood dripped from his nose from where he had been assaulted. There was another man in a ski mask waiting by the suv which I noticed to be a Ford, we stopped just before him.

I could see his eyes glaring at me.

“He’s not the red head, detective.” He snarled back at Roberts but then turned back to me. “But I’m sure Derrick will have some fun with him.” His eyes moved from me and onto the men holding onto us. “But them both in the back, make sure you gag them.”

The men dragged us towards the back, the rear back door was already open waiting for us with the far back seats folded down ready for us. Scott was thrown in first as his holder pinned him down forcing a bar gag into his mouth. Scott tried to fight back but was rewarded with a clenched fist shoved into his rib cage. Scott rolled over in pain as his holder laughed and climbed out making some space. It was then my turn.

My captive decided best to gagged me first, with a similar bar gag to Scott’s, then quite roughly pushed be backwards into the trunk area. I just about missed landing on top of Scott. My legs were grabbed as both men shoved me further as my head collided with the middle, now back seats. They let go of me just before slamming shut the trunk door.


	32. Chapter 32

~32~

The drive wasn’t a pleasant one as I was certain we had gone off road a few times. It was no doubt to hide the way they were going, wherever we were going. The was one thing we knew which was sure, Derrick was waiting for us.

Scott seemed to recover from his earlier assault and had tried in vain to remove his handcuffs, I even had a go but they weren’t budging. Also with us shifting about in the back, one of the men who sat in the back brought his hand back smacking us both and told us to behave.

Especially when Scott and I tried to open the back door with our feet. He wasn’t impressed by that. His hand swiftly came back, grabbed of load of my hair and dragged me up. Becoming face to face with him, alongside his very large hunting knife.

“If you don’t behave, I will be more than happy to slice a few of your body parts off and mail them back to your boyfriend. Understood?”

The knife tip drew along the side of my face and I nodded.

“Good.” He finished shoving me back down as I now laid the opposite direction facing the backs of the seats and Scott’s worried face. I noticed his eyes on my face and that’s when I felt a slight trickle of blood.

We both decided then to do what they said. After all we were outnumbered, there was 3 of them, 4 including Detective Roberts who was also made to sit in the suv. I had noticed only Roberts and two of the ski masked men were in the suv, the other must be in the Mercedes. I could hear a car behind us and no one in the Ford seemed worried about it.

I wondered if this was planned?

I kind of doubt it.

Suddenly we had a smoother drive, we must be back onto a main road. I desperately wanted to look and see where we were, get my boundaries. But as my cheek still stung from the cut I decided it was best not to. I laid down and tried to stay calm, figure out how long we’d been gone. Hoping someone would come find us.

My mind went to Jake and I felt my engagement ring on my finger. I tried not to let my emotions get to me, I had to think.

We were taking from the Willows house just after 10.30pm, and I’m sure we were only in Roberts car for 20minutes, maybe half an hour tops. Until we were thrown in here. I remember going past the airport maybe 10minutes before so we could’ve been taken somewhere by Baldwin Hills. No I was certain we were abducted in Baldwin Hills. The off-roading which happened shortly after being thrown in made perfect sense.

Where we could be now I had no idea. I didn’t think we’d been in the Ford long, maybe the same time as being in the Mercedes? It could be around half 11 by now, so an hour driving? We could still be in LA.

But where?

I had no idea which direction we headed.  Maybe north, or east? God I felt useless. There must be something I could figure out where we are?

From the view, I had on the floor I looked out to the night sky. It was a clear night, with a few stairs glittering high above us. I couldn’t see the North star. Could we be going anywhere except North? This really wasn’t helping.

“Are they still breathing back there.” I heard the voice which snarled at us earlier before being thrown in here. I then felt Scott groan as I looked up sharply.

The man had grabbed Scott’s neck squeezing it then slapping him across the face. I brought up my leg and kicked his arm away. He swore loudly but let go. “They’re still breathing.” He groaned and I saw him rubbed his arm.

I looked over at Scott and watched his catch his breath, I realised he must’ve passed out earlier so having someone suddenly grab him. You can imagine.

His eyes met mine in a way you could tell he was thankful.

“Good, cause we’re here.”

Our eyes were still on each other when the Ford dipped down and we were covered in darkness then amber lights seemed to filled odd areas of the area we were in. I realised we were in an underground parking lot. The Ford drove slowly as we drove down a couple more layers, a total of two until we stopped.

The sound of the driver’s window rolled down and I lifted my head a little. He had reached out to a key pad and he entered a few digits. A total of 6. Metal gates opened before the Ford then it slowly moved through, followed by the Mercedes which was behind us. I quickly glanced back before laying back down.

We must’ve drove for a few more minutes until we stopped. The car doors opened as our abductors got out and closed the doors behind them. Everything was quiet outside, we didn’t hear a thing until the back door opened as Scott’s legs were grabbed and was swiftly dragged out. He screamed as he was thrown out onto the parking lot flooring outside.

Then hands grabbed underneath my arms and I was treated to the similar treatment as to Scott. I landed awkwardly as I swore with the sudden pain to my knees and my side. I managed to see Scott a metre away from me being dragged onto his feet. His top where his collar had been ripped as were his jeans. One of the original holes was much larger and you could see the flesh of his skin on the inside of his thigh. There wasn’t any blood, but he had caught it on something. It was sore.

“Come on, get up.” The captor with the knife fetish grabbed me and got me on my feet. I noticed Roberts was holding onto Scott. He looked as he really didn’t want to be here.

“Bring them.” Snarly voice ordered as we were ushered towards a single elevator. Once again there was a key pad and Snarly entered another 6-digit code.

4-2-2-9-8-5

The elevator opened and we were shoved inside. I noticed there was a camera in the ceiling of it. The door closed as Snarly pressed the one of the four buttons which were in the lift. Open, Close, Basement and Top. He pressed Top.

A private elevator in a section secured from the rest of the parking lot. Yeah, I could see this being Derrick’s place.

It didn’t take long for the elevator to stop and the doors opened to a very immaculate and expensive lobby. There was a set of double doors in front of us, along with another set of doors to the left of the elevator. An illuminous green sign was above it with the words EXIT clearly lit.

Scott caught my gaze, we were both thinking the same thing until I felt something sharp pressed against my back.

“Don’t think about it.”

Snarly opened the door and we were ushered through the doors.

We were in a large opened planned living area, with all the most modern and expensive furniture money could buy. We were both dumped onto one of the large greyish black sofas as our host had our backs to us. He was in the open plan kitchen, again he had greyish cabinets and black countertops. It looked as if he was making a cocktail.

Suddenly I saw the cocktail shaker spin into the air and fall back into his hands.

Yeah.

Snarly left us and made his way over to him, he stood by Derrick’s side and whispered something into his ear. Derrick stopped making his cocktail and turned back to face us.

He did not look impressed.

His turned he head back around and slammed the cocktail mixer back down on the counter and hard. Everyone in the room was silent. Snarly even took a step back but it seemed Derrick took a deep breath, his shoulders raised and finished making his drink.

Once I saw the liquid being poured and an olive dropped into the glass, Derrick turned back round to meet us all. Walking casually towards us as he sipped his drink. He didn’t seem to enjoy its flavour. Derrick paused just before Scott and I but he didn’t look at us, instead he was focused on Detective Roberts.

“Charlie, what a surprise to see you here. Please come here.” Derrick spoke quite cheerily but I could tell from Scott’s glare at him things were not going to end well.

I watched as Roberts left my side and walked cautiously towards Derrick. Derrick instantly putting his hand upon Roberts shoulder.

“My dear detective, you seem to have misplaced something of mine.”

Roberts seemed surprised. “Mr Richmond, I can assure you I haven’t touched anything in your apartment-”

“-No…” Derrick stopped him. “It’s the fact it’s not in my apartment which is the problem. Can you tell me what is missing here?” Roberts looked around unsure and Derrick looked disappointed “Oh Charlie, I am very disappointed in you. And you know what happens when I’m disappointed.”

Derrick instantly threw the contents of his drink in Roberts face then with the glass, he smashed it over Roberts head. The stem stayed in Derricks hand which he used as a dagger and stabbed in into Roberts shoulder. Robert cried out in pain as Derrick shoved him hard upon the tiled floor. I couldn’t help but watch what was unfolding before me.

Derrick was insane.

Snarly quickly handed Derrick a cloth so he could wipe his hands. He threw the discarded cloth down towards Roberts whose face was filled with anger at Derrick, but also fear. He was afraid of Derrick.

“I did as you asked!” Roberts cried at him. “I brought you Wolf.”

“But I also asked to bring his fucking red head of a boyfriend!” Derrick snapped back. “Instead I have Jake’s cock sucker instead.”

Derrick stopped and stared at me. Really stared at me. “Hmm. That’s right, you and Jakey boy are lovers. Engaged as well.” He walked over to me as Scott watched him intently. “Maybe I could get my revenge on Jake too.” He looked up at Knife fetish and held out his hand. “Give me your knife.”

My eyes widened but before Knife fetish could retrieve it, Scott threw himself at Derrick. Derrick fell back onto the floor as Scott toppled on top of him. Snarly moved instantly grabbing Scott off of his boss as Scott still tried to fight back. His gag managed to get lose as Scott shook it off.

“Don’t you touch him!” Scott demanded still being held by Snarly as Derrick got himself up from the floor, brushing himself down. He still wore part of the suit he had on earlier for dinner, minus his jacket and tie. His shirt was unbuttoned a bit bearing his chest hair. He walked up to Scott and I couldn’t help but feel afraid. Compared to Derrick, Scott was tiny.

Not that Scott seemed to notice.

“My dear Howler-”  

“-Don’t call me that!”

Derrick smirked “But that’s what you did when we had fun together, wasn’t it?” He stroked the side of Scott’s face making Scott grimace and shudder. “You were so good, so pleasurable. Such a little fighter. I could see Chris is a lot like you, especially tonight when he protected Adrien.”

Scott eyes widened at hearing Chris’ name. “What do you want? This is between you and me. Adrien and Chris have nothing to do with this!”

“They didn’t, until you got them involved. And now, without Chris being here. I need something to occupy my mind.” He stepped back away from Scott, towards me. The knife was handed to him as I gasped. Knife fetish grabbed my hair pulling me back, holding me in place as Derrick straddled my lap. The knife touched my check once more as Derrick swiftly brought the blade down.

The bar gag fell from my mouth onto the couch.

“That’s better.” Derrick smiled down at me as my mouth was free. My breathing was heavy but I couldn’t take my eyes off of Derrick, let alone the knife which he still held. Thankfully though it was no longer pointed at me.

I suddenly found my voice. “Jake will find us!” I declared, and wished. “You won’t get-”

Derrick started laughing at me shutting me up. “Oh Adrien, the armature sleuth. You are funny. But also, curious. I know Jake’s type, I knew he would enjoy Scott. I know how much I did.” I saw Scott’s glare at him, which just made Derrick amused. “But I must know what’s gotten Jake all devoted to you?” He finished leaning down into my face, the knife left on the seat next to me as both of his hands moved through my hair, down the side of my face resting upon my collar bone.

I felt his fingertips unbuttoning my shirt.

“That’s enough.” Scott spoke out but Derrick ignored him

Once undone, Derrick pulled open my shirt taking if off of my shoulders but still upon my arms as my torso my exposed to him, alongside my scar.

Derrick traced his fingertips along it. “What’s this?” he playfully asked, I didn’t say a word but it didn’t matter. Instead he brought his face to it and licked the whole length of it. “Mmm, you taste good.” He purred into my face “Chris also has scars too, I wonder if they would taste as good as your one?”

I didn’t answer, I couldn’t. My voice had gone as I was trying my best not to lose it. Derrick must’ve seen it in my face, he smiled and moved lower down my body. He knelt before me on the floor as his hands found my waistline as he undid my Levi’s button and unzipped them. Then grabbing the waist, he pulled them down swiftly to my ankles.

My body shivered as he returned straddling me as his hands found my boxers most interesting.

“Derrick stop!” Scott called out but Snarly gagged him with his hand. I could see Scott struggling against him, to help me but I couldn’t move. Even if Knife fetish and Derrick weren’t holding onto me I was scared.

I was petrified.

Derrick found my cock and squeezed it as I gasped.  My mouth stayed open slightly as my bottom lip trembled. “You feel like a decent size Adrien, maybe I’ve found what Jake enjoys about you? You must taste good down here.” He started to tease pulling at the fabric of my boxers as a small whisper left my mouth. “Pardon, didn’t catch that?”

“Please… Don’t.” I vocal cords manage to force out. Derrick sat on top of me and laughed.

“Oh Adrien, you precious thing. You’ll enjoy this. Don’t you worry.” Derrick knelt back down on the floor, forced open my legs and his hands grabbed the opening of my boxers where my cock were. He was about to rip it open until a boot with studs on the calf part of it came hurtling across the room and collided hard against his head.

“Fuck.” He stumbled back clutching his head. I turned and saw Snarly fighting against Scott. I noticed who only had one boot on his foot, the other was bare. Scott managed to knee Snarls in the groan, and hard, considering he fell to the floor in obvious pain. I noticed the other kidnapper who had remained quiet all this time, went towards Scott. I have no idea how he managed to do it, but he kicked off his other boot and sent it flying at Quiet one’s face. I heard it collide with his face and wondered if Scott’s boots were toe capped by any chance. Quiet one swore loudly clutching his face.

Knife fetish groaned, threw me down upon the sofa and picked up the knife and went towards Scott. Scott did not back down. Instead he threw himself similar to how he did earlier to Derrick and knocked Knife fetish down on his arse. I saw Scott quickly stand back up and kick his opponent in the face.

I couldn’t believe what I had witnessed. When Jake even told me I didn’t believe half of it but Scott could take care of himself. I was impressed.

Until a gun fired and a figuring nearby where Scott stood shattered into pieces. We both glared widely at Roberts who stood with a gun in hand, the barrel aimed at Scott.

Scott froze in place.

“Well done Charlie.” Derrick groaned as he got up, wiping his mouth where blood had come from. He instantly moved to where Scott stood and back handed him across the face. Then grabbing him with both hand, he kneed him in his gut. Scott coughed badly and fell onto his knees and stomach. “You’re going to pay for that.” Derrick shoved Scott onto his back with his foot and knelt down next to him. “And I know exactly how to hurt you.” He turned to where Roberts stood, his gun replaced in his holster. “You are forgiven for your earlier mishap. But now you need to do what you were meant to. Get me Chris Willows.”

“Don’t you dare!” Scott shouted.

“Oh Scott, this has always been the plan. I was never just going to go after you. I was always going to go for the thing you cared about the most. And thanks to the darling Rachel, I know your Achilles heel is Christopher.”

“Arsehole.” I managed to speak out. “He’s been through enough!”

Derrick turned to face me. “Oh, I know. I know all about his horrible parents sending him to that private clinic at the poor age of 14 to go through barbaric curing treatments, then them trying to kill him when he declared his undevoted love to you.” He faced Scott for that moment. “And his recent spell in hospital when detective Roberts sent him over the edge and his extra skills with knifes were put into place.” He grinned and I saw the venom in his eyes. “I had to comfort Rachel when she went to see him in hospital, all drugged up and unaware of anything which was happening. Being the caring boyfriend I am I stayed by his side when her mother and Rachel went to get some lunch. Oh, the fun Chris and I had was remarkable.”

I gasped as Scott went for him. “You bastard!” He shouted but was shoved back down by Derrick. His sick laughter thrown back into Scott’s voice.

“Oh Howler, don’t fret. I didn’t break your beloved Virgin’s cherry.” Scott’s eyes widened “Yeah, Rach told me that too. How sweet you haven’t fucked the boy yet isn’t it? Oh, but I did have a look, curiosity got the better of me. And just to let you know, the drapes do match the curtains.” He smirked and Scott stared at him horror in his eyes as tears left them. “I knew then how I was going to get you back. By making sure the love of your life never wants to be touched by another again. The fun we’re going to have.”

Derrick stood up leaving Scott in the horrific state he was in. I couldn’t help but feel useless and guilt flooding through me. Derrick turned to Roberts and gave him the order.

“Go get Chris Willows, and this time, don’t fuck it up.”


	33. Chapter 33

~33~

I don’t think I had ever seen someone so desperate with desolation than I had with Scott.  

We had been moved from the lounge to a back room of Derrick’s enormous apartment and were chained up against a wall. The Quiet goon had pulled back up my jeans but didn’t do them up properly. No doubt Derrick still wanted something to look at. Our hands were strapped against the wall above our heads with collars attached to chains which hung from the ceiling. Our ankles too were restrained with similar bounds but were attached to the wall.

In front of us was possible the worse thing to imagine.

Natalie had been quiet interested in the books by E.L James and I could imagine this room we were in was nothing compared to Mr Grey’s playroom. I would put all my inheritance on it to say it was 100 times worse.

This was a sicko’s fetish torture room of hell.

There were so many objects I recognised from history books of medieval torture.

In the corner was a Judas Cradle, with four chains hanging from the ceiling. The Pyramid seemed to be covered in leather but I knew my history and it sickened me knowing Derrick had this here. Next to that was a large rack, which again had a set of chains on either side of it, however this one had a large chuck cut out of where I supposed the legs would be held. I could only imagine that was done so Derrick could fuck whoever was unfortunate to be tied to that table.

There was also a large shelf unit with a load of adult toys with other adapted medieval torture devices designed to cause pain and, if you could even imagine it, pleasure. With plenty of other climbing ropes, chains and even whips displayed upon it.  A shiver ran down my spine.

Right in front of us was a large leather table / bed. Again, there were restraints attached to it ready for the next person.

That person being Chris.

“I should’ve told them, I should’ve said back when we were all in Warwick what had happened to me out here.”

I turned and saw Scott staring at me, his eyes filled with grief and regret.

“This isn’t your fault.” I declared, he didn’t believe me but I had to make him. “Scott this isn’t, none of this is.” I added but Scott looked away from me and away from anything which he was trying not to picture would be used on Chris.

“Look at me.” He didn’t. “Scott please.”

“Why?” He looked at me anyways. “Roberts will get to Chris somehow, and that’ll be it. If Chris believes for one moment I am in trouble, I know he’ll come for me. I know the type of person he is…” He looked out at Derrick’s playroom of death “He won’t survive this. Even if he does, he’ll never be able to look at me in the eye again. He won’t let me near him.”

“You don’t know that-”

“- You weren’t there.” Scott snapped back at me, regretting it instantly. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. “When he woke up in hospital, after his father beat him to almost death. Chris didn’t want me to see him, He’s never not once allowed me to look at him. I walked in on him once, his bedroom door was open and he was putting on a long-sleeved shirt, I saw his back and he freaked when I saw him. He became hysterical and begged me to leave him alone. I did as he asked, I shut the door behind me but I stayed there when I heard him break down in tears.” A tear fell from his face. “He still hasn’t let me near him, the only thing we’ve done is kiss. If my hand goes anywhere near the edge of his clothing, he stops instantly. He’s terrified of me seeing him naked.”

Jesus. I never thought about the after-effect Chris might have had being scared. I knew how I felt having the one on my chest displayed to all, but being scared all over the back and from what it sounds like other places too. God. I looked out into the dungeon and shuddered again. I don’t think I could or would want anyone touching me after Derrick had his fun with me.

But I knew Jake would do anything to come and find me.

“Scott, I know you’re terrified for Chris. But Jake will find out what’s happened to us, he will figure it out and I know he’ll come for us.”

“Are you so sure?” Derrick’s voice came from the doorway which had been left open. No point locking us in when we were already restrained. “I hope so, I could get him chained up and have him watch you being fucked. After I’ve finished with Christopher of course.”

“Go to hell!” Scott glared at him.

Derrick laughed “Aren’t we already there?” He held out his arms gesturing towards his playroom. “Well, I’ve always enjoyed it here-”

“-Then why don’t you go fuck yourself!” Scott demanded. I could see and hear the venom coming from him. Even chained and restrained he was ready for a fight.

Derrick casually walked up to the both of us, standing between us. “Where’s the fun in that, besides…” He brought out his hand as his fingers tenderly stroked Scott’s face. “I enjoy watching men squirm.” His hand continued down towards the collar of Scott’s already wrecked sweatshirt and ripped it open more. Revelling his bare chest and left nipple, Derrick’s fingers traced Scott’s collar bone and found his nipple. It had instantly erected due to the coldness of the room.

“I’ve missed how your body reacts, you’re quite sensitive in areas aren’t you?” Derrick pinched Scott’s nipple and tugged upon it, putting pressure upon him more and more on each tug.

“That’s- Ah!” I gasped suddenly as Derrick’s other hand swiftly found itself inside me Levi’s, finding my cock and grabbing it tightly. Shutting my eyes tightly I tried to block him out but it only seemed to amuse him more. I heard him laugh as he played with him.

“Knock it off!” Scott’s voice was stern

“Hmm, I’m trying too.” Derrick purred squeezing me hard through my boxers and I gasped. My eyes shot back open when I felt another hand go through my hair. Derrick’s face was right in mine as his lips collided with mine. Another gasp left my mouth as Derrick violated me.

“Derrick, please! You can do whatever the hell you want to do with me, just leave Adrien and Chris alone! Please!”

Derrick pulled away from me as we turned to face Scott. His eyes pleading with Derrick.

“But where would the fun be in that?” Derrick moved away from me back in front of Scott. “haven’t you got the jest of this yet? I am going to rip your whole world upside down.” He leaned forward right into Scott’s face. “And, I’m going to enjoy watching you agonize through the pain of observing me completely fuck up your lover.” He smirks “This will be my greatest accomplishment.”

Scott looks up into his face, determined not to lose face. “I’ll kill you before you can hurt him.”

Derrick’s head fell back as his laughter filled the room. Regaining his posture Derrick’s amused face gazes back at Scott. “I would love to see you try.”

Before either one of us could say another word, Derrick’s cell phone rings. Casually he removes it out of his back pocket and see’s the ID. He smiles.

“Sorry boys, would love to chat. But…” He waves his phone at his and walks out of the room, closing over the door slightly but not completely.

“Fucking bastard.” Scott groaned towards the door. I could sympathize with him, the last thing I ever wanted was to be that close with Derrick again. It brought back some past experiences I’d rather forget. Being in Bruce Green’s bedroom, as well as Paul Kane’s attempt in trying to fuck me to death. At least that was his plan, to get both him and Jake to fuck me over and over until my heart gave way. I suddenly had this thought, did Paul want Jake and him to take turns or did he plan on trying out a threesome?

I shuddered at the memories resurfacing hoping that Derrick didn’t have the same sick twisted mindset as Paul or Bruce for that matter.

The memories were quickly swept away when we heard a lot of commotion outside the room. The door swiftly opened and Derrick emerged quite cheerful in his revolting way.

He declared happily “Our special guest has arrived.”

Scott’s face dropped into horror as Derrick moved aside as detective Roberts had returned with Chris. Chris was unconscious and being carried over Robert’s shoulder.

“On the table.” Derrick gestured.

Roberts nodded and moved towards the leather bounded table. Carefully he placed Chris onto the table, onto his side. His hands were handcuffed in front of his body as his front faced both Scott and I. His back faced Derrick who seemed to be enjoying the new view.

“Chris…” Scott trailed off not knowing what to do. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend in this state. I could feel my heart breaking for them both.

How could Roberts get to him? He was back at the house safe with his family? Had something happened? Did Darren decide to go to his father Judge Willows with everything, I could imagine Rachel going with him wanting to declare death towards her (and I can imagine) ex-boyfriend. Did they leave Chris home alone? Maybe Autumn stayed at the house with him? Or she went with her other Children making sure Rachel tried to behave herself leaving Chris vulnerable.

The image rushed through my mind. Upon hearing the front door knocking, Chris on his own going to answer it seeing Roberts there. Roberts acting swiftly, as he had with me earlier, attacking Chris and abducting him. I felt sick to my stomach.

“Doesn’t he look beautiful like this.” Derrick moved towards him, Chris face was buried into his arms as his legs were slightly bent apart, like some bad example of the recovery position. Derrick didn’t seem to mind. Pulling out his hand, he went to touch Chris’ body.

“Don’t you dare!” Scott shouted

“Derrick Richmond.” Roberts spoke with authority stopping Derrick’s hand. “We had an agreement.”

Derrick turned and I couldn’t help but feel another shiver run down my spine. The spiteful look he wore and stared at Roberts wasn’t pleasant. “Excuse me?”

Roberts didn’t back down. “Our agreement. I got you the guy, you gave me that disk.”

Scott attention was taken from Chris onto the discussion. “Disk?” we both looked at one another, we knew what that meant.

I faced Roberts “Derrick’s blackmailed you?”

Derrick groaned “I wouldn’t call it that, more of insurance than blackmail.”

Roberts ignored Derrick and nodded at me.

Jesus.

“I deleted all of that?” Scott said and Derrick shook his head.

“Don’t remind me. But no, this is my new file. And Roberts is only part of my insurance plan.” He moved away from Chris and stood inches from Roberts. “It’s not here, you’ll get it when Chris and I have-”

“-No!” Roberts was firm. “You will give me what you have on me.”

“Or what?” Derrick spat back childishly.

Roberts moved back the side of his jacket and placed his hand upon his pistol. My eyes widened realising whatever was on that disk, it seemed Roberts wanted it badly.

Derrick glanced at the gun, and tisked. Even waving his finger at Roberts too. “Charlie, Charlie, Charlie…” Waving his finger in time with his name. “You know threats don’t go down well with me.”

My eyes couldn’t move from the two of them, even Scott couldn’t help but watch the current scene unfold. Would Roberts really shoot Derrick for this disk, if he did, what would happen to us? Would he let us go, or another worse scenario?

Would we be collateral damage?

The dry lump in my throat was the least of my worries.

“Derrick, last chance. Give me that damn disk.” His hand gripped the gun and I was positive bullets would start flying soon.

“Oh, all right.” Derrick rolled his eyes. He reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out a set of keys. Unclipping one off the set, which looked like a filing cabinet key, he threw it at Roberts. Roberts caught it in his spare hand. “I’m sure you’ll find everything you need in there. Now don’t forget Roberts, if anything comes back to haunt me, don’t forget I can easily get you back.”

Roberts grasped onto the key as if his life depended on it and as if a huge weight had lifted from his chest. “I understand completely.” With that he left.

Derrick turned back to face us. “Honestly you can’t get the staff.”

Yeah, especially when it involves blackmail.

“Now where was I, oh yes.” Derrick moved back towards Chris. As did our intentions. I noticed Chris had moved slightly, he laid more on his stomach than he had earlier. But that wasn’t what worried me. Derrick placed his hands upon Chris’ thighs and very slowly and firmly he moved them up Chris’s body, feeling and touching him as he went.

“Fuck’s sake, leave him alone!” Scott cried out as he tried his best to get free of his restraints. I tried as well but it didn’t matter, we were stuck with no way in stopping Derrick.

Choosing to ignore us, Derrick’s hands reached Chris’s shoulders clasping them tightly. I noticed Chris move slightly and I could tell Derrick was amused by the low chuckle he did.

“Seems like someone’s waking up.”

I couldn’t help but stare, but then I noticed something that wasn’t there before. Or was there, but not how it was.

The handcuffs around Chris’s wrists seem to have come lose.

“Come along sleeping beauty, let’s see those gorgeous green eyes of yours.” Derrick turned Chris onto his back as Chris’s green eyes snapped open as his hands moved quickly as they held a small bottle as it sprayed something directly into Derrick’s face. Into his eyes.

Derrick screamed in agony as he back away rapidly clutching his eyes. Chris didn’t waste time, he kicked him away from him, Derrick fell upon the floor hard, then Chris climbed from the table, with the handcuffs removed from his hands, he grabbed one of Derricks arms and cuffed him to the table leg.

“Aagh!” Derrick screamed, his eyes blood-shot red from the obvious pepper spray. “You bastard. You fucking bastard!”

Chris stepped away from him and turned to face us. I was certain our faces were a picture to him.

Especially Scott’s, who he ran to first.

Before Scott could get a word in, Chris instantly wrapped his hands at the side of his face and pressed his lips against his boyfriends. It was fast but intent and I am sure considering this was their first kiss they’ve shared since Chris moved over here in November of last year, they would’ve happily continued but they both broke apart at the same moment.

“-How did you manage?” Scott gasped

“-You’re ok?” Chris too gasped as they both spoke in unison.

My god, it’s like watching a film where the heroes reunite after a horrendous moment.

Then again…

Chris moved his hands away from Scott and onto one of his wrists, quickly untying the belt chain restraint. It was on tight but Chris managed to do it. He went to move onto the next.

“No. Do Adrien.” Scott stated.

Chris glanced at him for a moment then moved onto me as Scott’s free hand moved to his other.

Chris took hold of the nearest arm restraint to him, quickly trying to free me. “Hi.” he said to me.

“Hey.” I replied rather stunned by the sudden rescue as Scott managed to free his other hand on his own, quickly bending down to attack his ankles. My eyes suddenly darted towards Derrick. His eyes were sore red, almost bloodshot as he struggled with the handcuff he was chained to the table with. Actually no, he wasn’t struggling, he was freeing himself.

We all heard the handcuffs clang against the floor just as one of my hands became free.

Chris turned and saw Derrick. Quickly he swore in his native Scottish accent and pulled out from his pocket what I assumed was the pepper spray I saw earlier. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

“4-2-2-9-8-5, for both!” Chris hung up.

Derrick glared at him with red eyes. “You fucking slut!” He charged at Chris. Chris dropped the phone as he instantly moved away as quickly as he could.

Scott who only had one ankle left to go, dived out as much as he could and grabbed Derrick’s leg pulling him down. “Run!” He shouted to Chris.

Chris stood their motionless watching Derrick and Scott fight one another, his eyes turned to me. He had released one of my hands, I could free the rest of myself by my own.

“Go!” I shouted and Chris fled just as Derrick freed himself from Scott by punching him in the face.

“Fucking British Fags!” He swore as he stood back up. Swiftly he moved towards his shelving and grabbed something sharp. A knife. “I’m going to make mincemeat out of your red head.” With that he went after Chris.

“Fuck!” Scott swore as he tore away the last restraint. He stood rapidly and went to give chase but froze. He went to me instead.

“What are you doing?” Scott froze again. “Go after him, I’ll be ok.”

Scott took a second, maybe two, he nodded and then left me alone in the room.

I couldn’t hear anything outside, they must’ve moved elsewhere in the place. Quickly I started to make work of the other cuff around my injured hand’s wrist. It was only then when I head slow footsteps enter the room. I turned and faced the doorway fear suddenly filling me with dread.

Knife fetish stood there, knife in hand as his eyes glistered with joy.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, princess.”

I couldn’t help but scream.


	34. Chapter 34

~34~

As panic showed its ugly face I started to pull frantically at the restraint which still held onto my wrist as Knife fetish came towards me.

It wouldn’t budge.

Shit!

Abruptly and violently he grabbed my throat and pinned me hard against the wall, my free hand instantly clutched his arm but his grip was fierce.

Shoving his still masked face into my frightened one he drew out his knife, with it he gently caressed the side of my face with its point. The side which he already left a mark on earlier on this evening.

“Seems as it’s just the two of us.” My captor purred into my face making me cringe. “I was hoping to have some fun with you.”

Trying to scream out for help was futile. There was no one else around, Scott had gone after Derrick and Chris. It was just him and I. Also he had forced the pressure upon my throat cutting off my vocal cords. All I managed was an insignificant gasp.

“Hmm.” He snickered as his gaze moved lower, upon my still bare torso. “Now that is a very nice scar.”

The tip of the blade dragged along my cheek, along my jaw and throat then finally reaching the top of my scar. I tried not to shiver but I couldn’t stop it.

I’ve never felt so afraid.

This was too close, far too close.

“This is going to make my job a lot easier, how about I cut out your heart and leave it here for your fiancé to discover, think he’ll like that?”

Go to hell I wanted to say but nothing would come out, except a single tear. I still struggled against my restraints. I did not want to just stand here and let this arsehole kill me.

He glides the knife down my scar and presses a bit deeper into my flesh. Feeling my eyes expand I’m sure he’s cut my skin open. I could feel blood dripping down my chest.

Oh god no.

Not like this.

Anything but this.

“Well, X…” He trailed an x with the tip over my scar. “marks the spot.”

By some means, whatever greater power or the universe or just shear fucking luck, the restraint on my bad hand gave way. I grabbed the knife with both my hands and forced it back, pointing in the other direction away from me and drove it straight into Knife Fetish’s shoulder. I heard a crack of bone, hopefully I hit his Clavicle.

Knife Fetish screamed, instantly falling back hitting the leather table then finally hitting the floor, hard. I caught my breath before kneeling down and quickly made work of the restraints around my ankles. Finally, they gave way and I was free.

Or as free as you could be in Derrick’s apartment of horrors.

I saw Chris’s phone where he dropped it, instantly my legs moved towards it until someone grabbed my leg and dragged me down to the ground. Falling onto my side I saw Knife Fetish had recovered, he ripped out his knife from his chest and came at me.

Crawling frantically, I moved back, but hit the wall with my back as he came at me, knife in hand ready to strike.

I stared at the bloody knife as it came towards me, only to drop inches away from me as the room filled with gunfire.

My eyes felt like huge boulders as I stared at the dead body before me, then slowly turning to see Jake standing in the doorway. Gun in hand pointing towards the now deceased Knife Fetish. He caught my gaze, he seemed relieved then concerned, or possible still both at the same time.

“Baby.” He spoke out to me. The adrenaline must’ve still been urging through me as I stood from where I was and ran to him. I literally fell into his arms as I wrapped mine around the back of his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Just as Chris had done earlier to Scott.

Jake’s arms wrapped around my waist, underneath my still open shirt feeling my skin. His hands were warm against my cool skin. I realised he wasn’t just touching me like he would when we’re intimate together, he was checking me over.

I pulled back for air as did Jake and I looked him in the eye.

“I’m ok.” Touching the side of his face, I was ok. A little freak out mind you but I was ok. It was then he noticed my chest. I noticed it too. I had been cut and I had bleed but nothing serious. I’ve had worse scratches from Tomkins.

“Jake I am ok.” I reassured him.

“I know, you’ve always been a tough one.” Jake replied but then we swiftly turned and saw Darren standing in the doorway. He too had a gun in hand and I saw a look in his eyes which I’d not seen before. He was the solider, ready for action, ready for duty.

“Where’s Chris?” He asked sternly.

Shit.

“Derrick went after him, Scott followed.” I said then we heard it. Something large smashing open.  Something like glass breaking, then a scream followed.

We took a second to look at one another and quickly fled towards the direction of the sound. I saw the slight fear in Jake’s eyes, he wanted me to go, to get out of here but that was not going to happen and he knew it. So, he didn’t ask.

Rushing through the hallway I stayed back behind Jake as Darren led the way, both guns out in front as Jake and Darren worked side by side. I could easily picture them both in combat together or on the streets on LA. They worked well together. Perfect synchronization.

“Get away from him!” We heard Scott shout from a near distance and we picked up our pace. We entered another room from the main living space which was a large study. Book cases filled one of the walls but hardly any books were displayed upon them, however I did see a load of filing cabinets on the opposite end, all of which were wide open.

I guessed Roberts had found what he was after and ran.

Coward.

At the far end, where Derricks desk and computer were placed, were a set of large glass patio doors. Now the glass had been shattered and smashed, glass laid everywhere upon the floor. I noticed too there was blood on some of the shattered pieces of glass and just outside I could see a couple of bloody footprints. Scott was still in bare feet.

All three of us rushed through the shattered doorway and emerged upon a large outside private courtyard. It was then I noticed where we were, the new construction site for the new apartment complexes in the city. Derrick’s one must’ve been the first completed but from the looks of the outside it still needed work. For instance, the railings surrounding part of the courtyard overlooking part of the city still hadn’t been fixed or attached. Construction tape was all over the place but that’s not worried me.

Standing on the edge of the courtyard was Derrick pressing the barrel of a gun into the side of Chris’s neck. Scott stood a metre away from him, the knife Derrick did have now in his grasp as he stood in a small puddle of blood. There were a few shards of glass leading up towards him, with blood and bits of his skin on the rugged edges. Scott had managed to pull out that he could, but I was sure there were still minute shards imbedded in his feet. The way he stood I could see he was in pain.

I doubt the agony of his feet didn’t compare to the dread filling his heart at this moment.

“Put the gun down!” Jake shouted as both he and Darren moved towards them all. I quickly followed suit.

“Stay where you are!” Derrick ordered us and we stopped in our tracks. It was much later in the night, a cold bitterly breeze filled the air and I saw Chris shiver against it. Strands of his red hair flicking across his eyes but he didn’t even move to stop it. His mouth was open slightly his eyes however not leaving Scott.

I stood by Jake, I felt the cold. I was freezing just being there in my opened shirt and damaged Levi’s but I wasn’t going anywhere.

I would not leave them.

“I said…” Derrick glared as the gun forced more into Chris’s neck. Chris broke eye contact with Scott as he shut his eyes trying to block out the pain, or the fear. Again, it could be both.

Scott gasped and shouted back at us. “Do as he says!” He spoke throwing the knife away. I watched it clang against the floor making Chris open his eyes again, back on his boyfriend.

“Scott-” Darren began but Scott cut him off.

“Do as he ask!” Scott snapped.

Turning to Jake I touched his arm, his gun still out before him. He caught my eye and slowly he lowered his weapon. Darren glanced back at us, back at Chris. His fingers twitched holding the gun.

“Darren, please do this.” Scott asked but didn’t turn back to face him. All his attention was on Chris and Derrick.

Reluctantly, he withdrew his weapon. Derrick seemed pleased.

“Ok Derrick.” Scott began as he took a step awkwardly towards them. “This is between the two of us, no one else needs to be here.”

What the hell was he saying? I watched on helplessly hoping Jake had a plan. Or Darren, or anyone for that matter.

“Is that so? Or is this just a lame attempt in rescuing your boyfriend?” Derrick’s focus was only on Scott. “You brought this upon yourself Howler.”

Scott didn’t flinch at the unwanted nickname but taking another cautious step did seem to hurt. “I know you didn’t kill the con man in my hotel room.”

Derrick seemed to think for a moment. “So, what of it?”

“I know you, I know you wouldn’t risk doing something like that out in the open. I also know you would never be seen out and about on your own in broad daylight without your henchmen. You like to cause pain, but in a controlled environment which you can control. You have to be the dominant one, the one in charge.”

“And?” He snarled through gritted teeth.

“You’re not in charge here, listen.”

We listened and in the distance, we could hear the sirens of LAPD’s finest (at least I hoped) heading this way. I wouldn’t be surprised to see the blue and red flashing lights coming into view soon.

Derrick did not take this well.

“No!” His grasp on Chris tightened and I saw him flinch to the extra pain. Scott saw it too and took another closer step. “That’s close enough.” Derrick realised Scott was almost in arms reach from him.

“You see Derrick, you can’t blackmail or cheat your way out of this. You can only make this easier on yourself. Let Chris go.”

The sirens in the distance became much louder, they were close and I could see just over the edge from where I stood the lights of police cars. There seemed to be dozens of them. I watched intensely as Derrick seemed to realise the current situation. Scott was right, he was not in control, and he hated it.

“Fuck!” Derrick swore looking over the edge then back onto Scott along with the rest of us. “Who fucking called them.”

“What the hell did you think?” Jake spoke up. “That we wouldn’t come with back up? It’s over, let Chris go and you never know, Judge Willows may go easy on you.”

If I was Judge Willows, I’d be tempted to sort out the current death penalty issues in the supreme court and have Derrick as the first one to be executed from it. I’m sure a lot of the people Derrick had blackmailed over the years would be pleased with that outcome.

Even though the thought of actually putting someone to death gave me a gut-wrenching feeling. I could understand why our current system was still debating over it.

Looking over at Darren and Jake, I wondered if they thought the same. At this current point in time, I was sure both of them wanted to put a bullet through Derrick’s skull.

Couldn’t say I didn’t blame them.

Derrick’s whole personality seemed to change, instead of the sick twisted dominator he was a frightened disobedient man child. “No! No! This is not happening to me!”

Scott managed to take another small step. Derrick didn’t notice this time but he saw Scott. “This is all your fault!” Derrick pulled the gun away from Chris’s neck and aimed it at Scott. As it moved from Chris and just before it pointed at Scott we heard gun fire from behind us. Scott had swiftly dodged to the side as the bullet hit Derrick in the chest. His gun fired as he fell backwards, still holding onto Chris dragging him over the edge.

It all happened in slow motion, I watched in stunned horror as Scott went to the edge grabbing hold of Chris’s reached out hand and grasped it as he went over. Scott laid on the ground as he held onto Chris for dear life but with the blood, there seemed to be more than earlier, Scott started to slide further towards the edge, ready to go over himself.

Darren was the first to move towards them, quickly followed by Jake and I. Darren dived down and grabbed Scott’s waist before he too fell over. Jake was on the other side of in a split second him doing the same. I did what I could and helped from Jakes side as I looked over the edge.

Scott was still managing to hold onto Chris arms and vice versa, but Derrick was clinging onto Chris’s right leg. Scott was struggling with the extra weight pulling Chris down.

Trying not to get vertigo, it was a long way down, I grasped hold of Scott’s right arm as we all tried to pull them up. Derrick’s eyes locked onto mine and that was when I noticed something else he still had hold of.

His gun. He still had his fucking gun.

Unhooking the arm which held the gun from Chris’s leg, he aimed the barrel once more at Scott but that was his biggest mistake. He had switched hands from the arm which he got shot in, thinking using the better arm to hold the gun would be better. He was wrong. Chris’s body shifted which caused Derrick to lose his grip. He fell. Still clutching the gun as his body fell through the glass ceiling of the building below us.

In one final pull, we got both Scott and Chris back onto the courtyard. Chris landing upon Scott but I don’t think either one of them minded, considering Scott’s arms were wrapped around Chris’s torso. I couldn’t help but land in Jakes arms. Darren fell onto his back nearby catching his breath, seeing the relief hit him.

We’d saved them.

With one arm of Jake’s which wrapped around my waist holding me tight, Jake pulled me up back onto our feet leaving Chris and Scott to have a moment. From the looks of things, they could do with a minute.

“You lot all ok?”

My eyes blinked as I turned to see detective Roberts standing near us, his gun being put back into its holster. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

“I thought you ran.” I blurted out amazed that he hadn’t.

“I said I would help and I did.” He faced Jake “I called Chan, he’s on his way up along with paramedics. I think Wolf could use it.” He finished watching Chris pull away from Scott and his gaze turned to worry. “Is he ok?”

We turned back and I had to stop myself from screaming. Chris was covered in blood, blood which was oozing out of Scott’s side.

He’d been shot.

Jake left my side as he instantly knelt down next to Scott’s sudden limp body and pressed his hands tightly against the gunshot wound. Darren too moved towards his brother grabbing him and checking him over. Chris was in shock as his hands trembled seeing Scott’s blood on them as his green eyes turned into panic watching what was happening to Scott.

Roberts voice was screaming down into his phone in the background telling whoever was on the other side to get medics up here now. As I just stood there watching this nightmare of an evening get worse praying to the universe for Scott to be ok.

 


	35. Chapter 35

~35~

I no longer hated hospitals, I would go as far as saying I despised them.

Both Jake and I had been waiting in a waiting room at the main hospital for almost three hours. We were in there on our own as Chris’s family were elsewhere, no doubt right outside the room where the doctors and nurses were trying to save Scott’s life.

There was so much blood, I had never seen from a bullet wound.

Both Jake and I had been shot so we both knew what it was like, however when the paramedics got to Scott we saw just how bad he was in. The bullet had hit one of the main arteries and was bleeding out rapidly. Having also holding on to Chris and being pinned from both Jake and Darren didn’t make things better either. Scott was in a bad way and needed surgery a sap.

I also don’t think I had ever seen so much despair in someone as I did with Chris. Chris was also taken in due to the shock and injuries he’d suffered from being dragged over the rooftops edge. Darren never left his side but as Chris was frantic on going with Scott, the paramedics wouldn’t allow it. No one travelled with Scott which made Chris’s current state even worse. He collapsed and was taken to hospital in another ambulance, with Darren by his side.

Jake and I had to stay around to be interviewed by the police, mainly Detective Chan. Who was now running this investigation.

Roberts was taken into custody for his role in tonight’s events. Jake told me that the blackmail Derrick had on him was quiet harrowing and was something which could jeopardise his career in law enforcement. I did not want to know and Jake didn’t tell me. He may have helped a bit tonight, but as far as I was concerned he’ll get what he’s deserved.

I’d had enough of dirty cops in my life to last me a lifetime.

Jake had left me alone for a few minutes to go and get coffee, as well as find out any news on both Chris and Scott. I sat alone in the square waiting room, metal chairs with blue plastic cushions were on both opposite sides of the room, with on my left were windows with the early hours of the morning played outside. It was still dark as it was still only 3am. To my right was the door with a slit window in it but on the wall, was a mounted tv which was stuck on the 24-hour California news channel. Their main top story was of course Derrick Richmond.

TV crews and reporters had also followed the dozens of police cars to the new complex apartments, and they had captured the whole event of Derrick on the roof top then his fall. They must’ve repeated that moment a dozen times, always saying beforehand ‘the scene which is about to be played may be upsetting to some viewers.’

You could fool me. It was horrific.

I didn’t like Derrick, but it wasn’t someone I would want anyone to go through. I had to look away when one camera zoomed in on his body crashing through the glass ceiling. I also had to turn my view when the press had filmed our exit from the main lobby. Scott instantly being wheeled into the ambulance as the press tried to get the best gruesome shot of him. Then turning their cameras at Chris and Darren, which Darren punched one of the reporters in the face. That too was also shown on the tv. Then both Jake and I were shown getting into Chan’s police car. Chan and the police force did what they could to keep back the press, but tonight they were savages.

I couldn’t believe how savage some of them were, but it’s not every day when you get a hot story on the fall of the best candidate for Governor, which let’s face it, it will be.

How could any father carry on like this knowing their son was a blackmailing, sadistic, kidnapping s/m dominator. Let alone try and become state Governor as well.

I closed my eyes resting my head against the back of the chair.

“You ok Baby?”

My eyes opened to the sound of Jake’s voice and the smell of coffee. I glanced over at him and he closed the door behind him and sat down next to me, offering me a cup. I took it graciously and took a sip. It wasn’t too hot and wasn’t bad either. It was coffee which I needed right now.

“Thanks.” I said after the first hit of caffeine hit me. “And I’m ok.”

“You want me to take you home?” He asked but already knew what my answer would be.

I shook my head “No,” I took another sip. “Any news yet?”

This time he shook his. “Not about Scott, Chris is ok. Physically anyways but waiting on how Scott’s doing, he’s still in surgery.”

The look on my face obviously showed I dreaded hearing this. I wanted to hear that Scott had been taken out of surgery and was on the road to recovery but of course real life was not that simple. He’d been through enough in his life, surly the universe could give him a damn break.

Jake put his arm around me and I leaned against him. Jake had given me his jacket to wear, considering the state I was still in clothing wise. I hadn’t done it up, but just wrapped it around me keeping me warm from the bitter cold outside. Now inside the hospital, it was warm bit I still kept it on me. His scene and warmth which still lingered on it calmed me.

“Did Scott tell you he was raped by Derrick.” I suddenly said breaking the silence.

Feeling Jake shift uncomfortably I knew the answer. “Darren told me tonight, when he caught up with me at the police station.”

I blocked my mind about him as I remembered what Jake had told me earlier, when we were being interviewed. Apparently after both Scott and I had been ‘arrested’ by Roberts, Darren immediately wanted to go to the police department. But also, Chris wanted to join him but Darren was addiment he stayed in the family home. Autumn and Rachel had offered to go fetch their father / husband as he wasn’t picking up with still dealing with court issues. Chris had reluctantly agreed to stay put, as Autumn dropped off Darren at LAPD before she and Rachel headed off to the courts.

This was where Darren bumped into Jake.

Jake had just finished talking to Chan, apparently, they’d discovered Roberts doing things he shouldn’t had been and Chan was back in charge of the case. Chan had asked Jake to come in and fill him in on everything he knew. Which he did. He was heading to the bronco when Darren caught his attention. Darren told him everything and Jake was ready to kill Roberts.

As Roberts, had been told he was no longer on duty, due to said things I do not wish to know about, Jake was certain Roberts was working with Derrick.

Darren and Jake both headed back to the Willows family house and that was when Roberts had remerged, his final attempt in getting to Chris. He almost had.

The front door had been smashed in and Chris was in the middle of being pinned down my Roberts. Darren flew at him, knocked him on his arse and apprehended him. It was then when both Jake and Darren worked together in getting everything they needed to find both Scott and I. I was also quite surprised when Chris offered to assist, pretended to be abducted by Roberts.

Jake had given him the pepper spray along with the keys to the handcuffs. Roberts also agreed to help as Jake and him made a deal. The deal was that if Roberts helped them out, Roberts could destroy whatever Derrick had on him as long as he got them inside the complex.

As LAPD already knew of whatever Roberts did. But having the solid evidence to back it up, it would’ve led him straight into prison. Jake didn’t care and was willing to take the risk. He said he would do anything to get me home safe.

“Why do you ask?” Jake spoke gently.

Sitting back up in the chair our eyes met “Derrick tried to do the same to me. If it wasn’t for Scott taking him on alongside his henchmen I’d-” I began to choke up as Jake took me into his arms. I didn’t want to break down but the tiredness, the stress and anxiety alongside almost being killed once more by another lunatic had all gotten to me. I cried hard and angry at myself, at Derrick and at this whole situation.

My life was supposed to be getting better. I should be having weekends off, taking Scout to obedience classes so he wouldn’t end up on the wall of shame and being a better boyfriend to Jake and not taking suicidal risks which once again ends with our lives on the line. But it just keeps on happening.

Is this really just too much to ask?

Jake’s hand ran through my hair as I did my best to calm myself. “It’s ok Baby, I know.” He said soothingly over and over as he held me.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Rachel’s voice filled the room as I instantly sat back up. Even Jake had turned swiftly to see Rachel, who still wore the dress he was in from earlier, stood before us in the waiting room. “Oh Adrien, you look like shit.” She said in a comfortable way, which only Rachel could do.

I rubbed my face with my hands trying to look a bit more human as Jake asked the dreaded question.

“I thought you would want to know from one of us, instead of a doctor.” Rachel began and my heart felt as if it was in my throat. “Scott’s going to pull through.”

The huge weight lifted from my chest as my heart returned to its rightful place as I asked “Can we see him?”

She shook her head. “Not yet, it’s going to be a few days before anyone can. Except Chris, of course. Dad’s pretty much threatened anyone who didn’t allow Chris to be with him. I also would’ve too, but mum frowned upon what I did earlier.”

I looked at her and noticed her knuckles were bruised. I raised my eyebrows at her.

“Dad was in a meeting with that lowlife scum’s father. I couldn’t help but show how pissed off I was.”

Holy crap.

She punched Peter Richmond.

Rachel saw the look of disgust on my face “Well serves him right for raising a complete asshole of a fucking son! That bastard dated me for whole 6 frigging months just to get to Scott and Chris, I wanted Peter to realise that I was not a fucking pushover.” She stated.

“I wondered where he got that black eye from.” Jake said remembering seeing him on the news an hour or so ago seeing his left eye looking a lot worse than the other. “It was a good hit.”  

Rachel saw Jake was impressed and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

I watched the two of them and suddenly I was exhausted. Trying to hide my yawn in my hands Jake noticed as did Rachel.

“You poor thing, you should go home and get some rest.” She said tenderly then added. “Don’t worry, we will call you when Scott is back with us and ready for visitors.” She added with her beautiful smile.

I looked at her and then at Jake. I took one look at me and turned back to Rachel. “Thank you.” He stood and turned back to me, holding out his hand. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Stifling another yawn, I finished off my coffee and took his hand.


	36. Chapter 36

~36~

A few days turned into a week, and that week turned into a month before Jake and I heard anything from the Willows family. It had made me worry, quite a bit.

We did, well when I say we I mean me, I had called the hospital a few times asking on how he is. Too be greeted with a solid brick wall. None of the nurses or even doctors I spoke too would give me any information on Scott or even the Willows family. Even when I tried calling any of them I was shunned. All their numbers had been disconnected and even the house phone seemed to be blocked too.

What the hell was going on here?

I spoke to Jake about this once on a lunch date. He told me not to worry.

“How can I not?” I almost exploded but managed not to, just. “Everything we’ve been through and now I’m- What?”

Jake met my eyes “Are you actually listening to yourself? And don’t be smart with me?”

I wasn’t planning to. “What do you mean?”

Jake leant back on his chair “I mean you’re acting as if you’re the one who needs the attention.”

“Excuse me?” I gasped. “Are you saying-”  

He stopped me in my tracks. “I’m saying that the Willows need a break. The press has been hounding them for the past couple of weeks, when they realised who Derrick had latched onto over the edge of the complex. I’m not surprised their phones are off. Or have you forgotten how you reacted when a couple of reporters came to see us?”

I hadn’t, they came to the house, to cloak and dagger and pretty much shoved a camera and mic in my face. At first I was pleasant, then I lost it and told them to get the hell out. They’re typical “But the people have the right to know” speech really racked me off. It had also pissed off the others in the shop, especially Gemma who decided to tip over the used mop bucket and its contents all over the blonde journalist. Then quiet calmly, placed a wet floor sign by her feet.

They never ventured back here again. Or bothered us for that matter. We didn’t have a black lash from it either as it was filmed live by another reporter and quickly was put onto shows as ‘caught on camera’ and ‘people do the funniest things’.

I don’t think that blonde journalist will show her face again in the media, not for a while at least.

Jake also reminded me what Rachel has said to us, that they would contact us. We would have to wait.

I did remember and I could see Jake’s understanding of the situation, with the Willows not the alternative bucket challenge Gemma had invented, but I had to try one last thing. I went to the house. Which was a mistake on my part.

It was the first week of April and LA was in spring and it was finally a pleasant day without the need of winter (at least Californian winter) clothing. I took a taxi, as Jake’s Honda was still in the workshop being repaired and cracking up a nice bill no doubt so he was borrowing the Bronco. It wasn’t too bad from Cloak and Dagger to the house, but I asked the driver to drop me off a couple of blocks back.

I wasn’t worried about the press, the story of Derrick and his lifestyle seemed to had died down but I was still wary about it and didn’t want anyone watching me either.

The last time I was here it was night but with the sun shining brightly it was and I could see just how lovely the house was. The gate was closed shut but I opened it and casually made my way down the steps. As I neared the last step that’s when I heard a deep growl. A very chilling growl to my right.

I turned cautiously and laying by the reception rooms front patio doors was a German Shepard, maybe one years old. His eyes met mine as he showed me his fangs. The growl deepened and I stupidly took a step back.

Big flipping mistake.

It was on its feet in seconds and charged at me. Trying not to trip up the stairs I ran up them as fast as I could, reopened the gate and slammed it shut before me. Just as the hell demon jumped up at the gate barking and bearing its fangs at me once me. I took a few steps back staring at it as I caught my breath and tried to get my heart back to a normal pace. It was only then I noticed a warning sign placed on the pillar which the gate was attached too.

“I can make it to the gate in 2.8 seconds, can you?” It read with a silhouette of a German Shepard.

Just about.

I stared back at the dog and decided it was best to leave it be. I took a 6-minute walk down to Manhattan Beach Blvd and went into a small restaurant called Lemonade and ordered a Watermelon Rosemary lemonade drink to calm my nerves. I would’ve like something a bit stronger but I think Jake would frown upon that.

Also, it had just gone 11 in the morning.

After my refreshing drink, I hailed another cab and went back to Cloak and Dagger, my mood still not great.

I just wanted to know if they were all ok.

Was that so much to ask?

Sighing to myself, I paid the taxi my fare and climbed out back to the sanctuary of the bookstore. It was busy for a Saturday morning and both Gemma and Natalie were behind the counter serving customers while Agnus was stacking shelves with the new book order we got late yesterday afternoon. Natalie caught me gaze, her eyes asking the question we all wanted to know.

I shook my head.

She gave me an encouraging but sad smile and went to serve the next customer. I decided to hide out in the safety of the office. Closing the door behind me from the noise of customers I rubbed my hands over my face and decided best to dive into the paperwork.

A few hours later the customers seemed to simmer down from over a dozen to just a few pottering around. Natalie had decided to go off for lunch, she was meeting our sister Lauren for lunch along with Lisa. She had asked if I wanted to join them. I politely declined.

“Come on Adrien, it’ll do you some good.” She had tried to persuade me but I wasn’t in the mood.

“It’s ok, honestly, besides, I’ve got a few emails I need to reply to.” It was true, J.X Moriarity’s new book was being released in a couple of months and his editor had asked once again to hold a book release in our shop. I had to respond to them.  

“Ok, but the offer stands.” She said and left me to my emails. At least she left me for a whole 8 seconds until she came hurtling back into the office, grabbing my arm and literally dragging me out of my chair “Adrien!” She gasped

I turned and saw her shocked stunned face. I was going to say something until I heard Gemma shriek with joy from the front of the shop. We both went out through the door and I stopped in my tracks watching the scene in front of me.

Being crushed in one of Gemma’s famous bear hugs was Chris. Chris stood in her grasp smiling and it must be said trying gently to free himself. Gemma seemed over joyed to see him, even Angus was happy to see him but not as frantic as Gemma.

Gemma, realising her strength, released Chris and looked at him as he was the most precious thing on earth.

“Oh Sugar, you look really good. It’s so good to see you.” She praised him squeezing his arms and being over motherly towards him.

Chris took it like a gentleman and smiled at her. “It’s good to see you too.” He smiled at Angus. “Hi Angus.”

“Hi.” Angus nodded.

Chris then caught my eyes and I could tell he was relieved to see me. Gemma took a step back as Chris walked over to both Natalie and I. Compared to the last time I saw Chris, being almost covered in Scott’s blood and scared out of his mind, this was a complete make over. Wearing tailored black jeans with a purple long sleeved top he looked, incredible.

Before Chris could even say hello to me, I stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. I could tell he was stunned at first, but returned the hug. It was such a relief seeing he was ok.

“Chris, it is so good to see you,” Natalie stated “But I got to run, Lauren and Lisa will be fuming if I’m late.”

I couldn’t picture Lisa ever fuming, but disappointed yes, that I could.

“Thanks Nat, we’ll catch up soon.” Chris said when we parted. Natalie kissed him on the cheek and left quickly. Leaving us two with Gemma and Angus watching us. Chris seemed slightly overwhelmed by the extra attention.

“Adrien, is there somewhere we could talk?” He asked and I too noticed both sets of eyes glued upon us.

I would’ve suggested the office but as the shop seemed to be getting a bit busier, I remembered another place very close we could use, which I knew we wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Yeah, I know the perfect place.”

***

Jake was still out with a new client so his office was currently empty of any habitats. I let us in with my spare key and gestured Chris in. It was bright in the room, the blinds on the windows had been open and the room was recently cleaned. I could smell the scent of pine polish faintly in the room. Closing the door behind us, Chris took a seat upon the leather couch in the room as I moved toward the coffee maker in the office.

I held a cup up and Chris nodded. “Two sugars please, and black.”

Two cups made, I joined Chris on the sofa and handed him his cup. He held it in both hands and blew on the black liquid gently before taking a sip. “Thanks, I needed that.”

“After Gemma’s bear hug I’m not surprised.” Chris laughed but shook his head.

“No, I missed coffee this morning. Well, there was an incident in the kitchen. Rachel and Jethro had a bit of an understanding and the coffee jar got in the way.”

“Jethro?” I was stunned. I didn’t think Rachel would be that quick in getting over Derrick, but then again, the guy did try to murder her brother and boyfriend so maybe she was eager to move on.

Chris seemed to see what I was thinking and once again laughed “Jethro isn’t Ray’s new love interest, even though she does love him. He’s Darren’s Alsatian.”

My gaze widened “Ah.” So, the hell demon who chased me is Darren’s. I guessed he was finally ready to move on. I wondered if meeting Scout had anything to do with it?

As Chris took another sip I realised something, he hadn’t mentioned anything about Scott.

Oh no.

“Chris?” I spoke kindly. “Is everything ok?”

Chris faced me head on realising my change of tone. “Yeah, it is. Scott made it. He’s ok.”

“Thank God.” I exhaled relief obvious to us all. I’d been worried but then I saw Chris’s expression change and saw something was troubling him.

Oh no…

Chris sighed before I could ask anything and said “Scott is ok, I mean, he’s doing really well. He was released a couple of weeks ago, and been staying at the house with us all. We’ve got someone at the house, a lovely nurse, Rose Usher helping him out too…”

“But…?”

And this was when all of Chris’s fears and emotions were revelled.

“It’s just, I don’t know where to go from here? Now with everything out in the open and Scott being here in LA with us, with me, I don’t know what to do anymore. I have no idea if I’m going to stay here with my family, or go back to the UK when Scott’s visa runs out or what? I don’t even know where our relationship is going? We’ve been through so much, he saved my life again and almost died in the process. I don’t know what to do?” He gasped for air.

I on the other hand just sat there staring at him. I went to open my mouth but Chris hadn’t quite finished.

“I mean, I’m not exactly the greatest boyfriend to have-”

“What?” My mouth managed to let out.

Chris gave me his explanation “We’ve never had sex, I’m a Virgin and I know he isn’t and not just because of what that piece of shit did to him.” His Scottish accent emerged “I know how much he wants to, I want to. I’m just, God. I don’t know? All we’ve done is kiss and even then, the first time we did that I was petrified I was going to be struck down by lightening.”

I couldn’t help but stare at him.

“If you’ve had drummed into your head ever since you were a child that homosexuality was a sin and God would punish you with all the power in the world, wouldn’t you think the same? Also, we kissed for the first time during a torrential thunderstorm when we were trapped in an abandoned barn. I will admit I was scared out of my mind.”

Listening to everything he had said the only thing I could think of first was “You were trapped in a barn?” I couldn’t help but find it bewildering and slightly amusing.

Chris looked at my attempt at hiding it but he grinned remembering the memory. “Scott and I were traveling back on his bike, we got caught in the storm. The nearest shelter we found was the barn. We pulled in as we watch the sky light up with the lightening. It was gorgeous and Scott took some incredible pictures. It was then he took me by the hand and kissed me. I wasn’t expecting it. I broke it off but Scott didn’t flinch, he knew my beliefs, let me take my time and gently we did it.” He touched his lips remembering but then realised what he was talking about earlier and removed them. “I wish we could go back to that time.”

“What’s wrong with now?” I asked. It was completely obvious to me Chris loved Scott, so why was he so worried?

Chris seemed as if he was conflicted with his own thoughts. “I’m afraid, I’m so afraid that there is nothing in our way and Scott won’t want to be with me anymore.”

The disbelief on my face showed and Chris stood up and moved away from me.

“I don’t have a skin condition Adrien; my body is literally covered in scars. The worse ones are on my back but I have others. On my chest, the insides of my upper arms and thighs and-” He stopped seeing the horror on my face. “My father, my biological one, allowed my brother to whip me as I was bound with my arms above my head in the middle of the stables. My father stood there, reading from the bible about blasphemy and homosexual sins as I was whipped, punched and battered- while I was naked.”

This I did not know. I sat there taking this all in. I understood why Chris was conscious with his bare lower arms in the hospital. Even with Scott telling me how Chris reacted with him seeing him topless.

Jesus.

“Chris.” I stood and walked to him, placing my hands gently on his arms. “Scott loves you, all he cared about was you when we were taken and even beforehand. He even came to see you when you were in hospital. He was the woman I chased out.”

“I know?”

“You, pardon?”

He met my eyes “I know. I could hear his voice, I recognised it instantly. Which is why I’m so conflicted. Scott deserves better than me.”

“No, he doesn’t…” I was stern with him. “You both deserve each other, this feeling you’re going through will pass. Scott loves you, you love him. That’s all that matters.”

“How do you cope with it all?”

I blinked as he asked “You and Jake, how have you two managed to get past the things you’ve been through?”

Thinking of everything we had been through, and not just are on again off again relationship. The truth was… I wasn’t sure. I guess it was because I knew, deep down Jake would do the right thing and be there for me, even though at times I was sure he would want to throttle me. I was going to give him an answer until the office door flew wide open starling the both of is.

We stepped back as Jake came flying in, alongside what I supposed was his new client. A man, taller than he was but bold and who had a foul tempter. His temper directed at Jake.

“You fucking bastard, you’ve ruined my marriage! If you think I’m paying you for this, you are surly mistaken.”

“I did the job, I followed your wife which may you believed was having an affair with. It’s not my fault your wife discovered who I was and that you hired me.” Jake stated not noticing yet both Chris and I watching on. Chris was intent on the client.

His client wasn’t having it. “You fucking jerk. You’re not getting a fucking dime from me, and you can kiss your fucking career goodbye. I know people, and you’ll be living on the streets before you can-”

“-Bryan James?” Chris spoke out and both the client and Jake turned and saw us. Jake clocked onto me first, then Chris. But the client was totally focused on Chris.

“Christopher Willows.” He gasped in horror. “I ah, erm. What are you doing here?” he flabbergasted around his words.

Chris moved towards him, his expression similar to the one he had when Derrick assaulted me in the Willows home. “Jake and Adrien here are friends of mine. Why are you threatening Jake?” He asked, even though he perfectly heard what he had said.

“I erm…” Bryan James stammered.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Chris stated. “If you had an agreement with Jake, then you will pay him for the work he’s done for you. And for the record, your wife is a wonderful woman. I suggest you go back to her and beg her for forgiveness. But you will pay Jake, every dime.” Chris added.

Bryan sheepishly apologised and fled the office. Jake watched him go then turned to stare at Chris. “What just happened.”

My thoughts exactly.

“Bryan works for Grey.” He answered.

Ah, that explains a lot.

“Uh huh.” Jake turned and then asked. “It’s good seeing you Chris, and not just because of that.” He added quickly. “But why are you both in my office”

“Thanks, and yeah I actually wanted to speak to you too.” He started as we both listened. “Scott wants to see you, the both of you. Regarding the payment, he owes you.”

Of course, Scott did hire him. I’d forgotten about that.

Jake shook his head. “He doesn’t owe me anything, neither do you.”

Chris seemed awkward at that. “Scott said you might say that, so he’s said if you two don’t come and see him and except the payment, he’ll-” Chris turned to me with an apologetic look hating the next words he was about to say “tell Lisa how you guys met.” He grimaced at the last part.

Both of us looked at each other, I could see just how much Jake wanted to throttle Scott. I asked Chris when Scott would like to see us.

Chris replied “Tonight.”


	37. Chapter 37

~37~

“Chris is having doubts about his feelings with Scott.” I said as we drove through the early evening towards the Willows house. Jake of course was behind the wheel, he’d been borrowing my Bronco and to be honest I didn’t mind him driving. My hand had healed wonderfully but I still had a few twitches now and then.

“After tonight I don’t think he’d have to worry after I’m through with him.” Jake stated.

I turned to him. “I am sure Scott was being sarcastic.” At least I bloody hope he was. I didn’t think Lisa would be able to get over that. I don’t think I would get over Lisa knowing that. I watched Jake cautiously. “Jake, come on. He probably knew you wouldn’t except payment and knew you would come and collect after saying that.”

Jake glanced at me and smiled a wicked smile. I wasn’t sure what was behind it but I am sure Scott would get something in return for his little joke.

“But back with Chris, what doubts exactly.” Jake asked and he touched my knee gently. I could feel the warmth of his hand through my Levi’s. We had dressed casually for tonight, we both wore Levi’s and I just wore a loose sweatshirt while Jake went for a shirt and jacket.

I told him everything Chris had said.

“Poor sod.” Jake sympathised with Chris, which I knew he would. Considering his own family issues. Which had gotten slightly better, but they still did not know we were engaged. I didn’t mind, one step at a time with them was better than nothing. “Scott loves him, I know that. Chris does too, you should’ve seen how determined to do what he did with Roberts. He’s just scared, they need to talk it through. I’m sure they’ll figure something out.”

My engagement ring got caught in some of the remaining sunlight and I remembered something. “Autumn told me Scott was planning on proposing to him.”

Jake met my gaze when we were stopped at a traffic light. “That could do it.” I met his gaze as he continued. “Chris wants commitment, he needs to know, for definite that Scott is not going to flee and run. I know he won’t, we both do and I am sure Chris does know, but he’s got that tiny voice in the back of his mind filling him with all the bullshit his previous family filled him with. Not to mention all the horrors of his treatments to ‘fix him’” He added his disgust.

Even though this was a horrible thing Chris went though, hearing Jake being disgusted by the things the LGBTQ community has been through warmed me. The Jake I met all those years ago, probably would’ve thought nothing about it.

Then again, he might’ve been terrified of it too. Maybe even happening to him?

Anything is possible.

We were nearing the neighbourhood “Chris asked me how we’ve managed through this all.”

“You mean these past month?” Jake’s eyes were on the road.

I shook my head “No, I mean since we first met. Everything we’ve been though.”

Stopped at another red light, Jake turned his whole top half towards me. “And what did you tell him?”

“I didn’t get a chance to, you and Mr James came hurtling through the door.” I paused seeing his gaze. “I didn’t really know what to say.”

Jake looked at me, then smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on my lips. His lips brushed mine tenderly. He sat back as the light turned green. “You’ll know what to say to him, you always do.”

We didn’t say anything else until we reached the house. We parked up just as we did before, on the sidewalk in front of the gate and as we both got out I remembered what happened earlier on that morning.

“They have a dog.”

“We do too?” Jake said, very unhelpful.

“We had a run in earlier when I tried to call in.” I added and Jake saw me.

“So, the conversation we had of you waiting to hear from them went out the window?” He spoke amusement in his voice as he saw the warning dog sign. He smirked “Did you learn your lesson?”

I didn’t answer and he laughed kissing me on the forehead before opening the gate, which was unlocked this time and led the way. I took the steps a bit more carefully watching out for Jethro. I was certain he was hiding out in the bushes waiting to pounce out at me.

We reached the door, which thankfully had been fixed with a new design of stained glass than before. It was of a tree which faintly resembled that of Klimt’s tree of life painting. Jake knocked on it three times. A couple of seconds later we saw the figure of a female come towards the door, opening it for us.

It wasn’t someone I knew.

“Ah, you two must be Adrien and Jake?” She spoke in fluent English but her accent was Italian. “Please, come in. Everyone is out back.” She stepped aside and we entered.

Closing the door, she offered her hand to us both and introduced herself as Rose Usher. Scott’s nurse. She was a big lady but her smile and pleasantness was welcoming.

We moved through the lobby and towards the main living room, the patio doors on the back of the room were open and we could hear chatter in the distance. Taking our time, as Jake was admiring the inside of the Willows home, we headed towards the voices and discovered in the kitchen was Judge Willows and is wife.

“Adrien, Jake.” Autumn greeted us with hugs and kisses upon our cheeks. “It’s so good to see you both. Thank you for coming.”

Grey came to his wife’s side and offered his hand to Jake, which Jake took. “Thank you, for everything you have done for our family. I owe you one.” He said and Jake was slightly taken aback. It wasn’t everyday a Judge says that to you.

“Thank you, sir, but no need. Scott and Chris are friends.” Jake stated matter of fact.

Grey smiled. “Well, if there is anything you ever need, call me. And please, my name is Grey.”

Suddenly our attention was brought to some loud voices outside. Autumn rolled her face as Rose remerged from where the dining room was. Shaking her head.

“They’re arguing again.” She declared as she held bandages and a few pairs of waterproof feet covers.

“What is it this time?” Autumn asked the dreaded question.

“The Rocky Horror Picture Show.” Rose said

“Oh God.” Grey grimaced as Autumn laughed. I had heard of it, and heard it was a classic with a diehard fan base. I wondered what the argument could be about?

We were about to find out. As we walked back through the living room at the end of the kitchen, we turned and walked through the doors onto the dining patio and I took a moment to take it in.

Their back yard was beautiful.

From what I could see, it was a multi-level yard with shrubbery on the sides, however in the centre was all beautiful stone similar to the same material of the house. Above us was another balcony, I guessed from one of the bedrooms, sheltering the dinning outside area while to our right on the patio was a bar with barbeque and steps leading down to the next level.

We walked towards the edge of the steps to behold a swimming pool almost the whole width of the second level, which I noticed Darren was in doing strokes along the length of it. At the end where the of it was a spa / jacuzzi which sat being overlooked by the dining area. Opposite was a decent size pool house and to the right at the other end of the pool, where the steps led to was a fire pit with sun loungers. Upon the sun loungers were Rachel and Scott. Rachel modelling a multi-coloured bikini while Scott was in a mesh tank top and distressed jeans.

They were the ones arguing.

“Oh, come on.” Scott said defending his side of the argument. “The original will always be incredible, but you gotta admit, Adam played Eddie brilliantly.” He stared at Rachel.

Rachel snorted. “You’re only saying that because you’re a ‘Glambert’.”

“And I’m not afraid to admit it either, Adam is talented. You got to admit that.”

Rachel pondered on the comment. “True, plus he is gorgeous. And don’t you dare start saying that I think you’re gorgeous just because you look similar to him.”

“A-ha!” He sat up straighter and pointed his arm at her. “You’ve finally admitted it.”

She looked dumbfounded then rolled her eyes. “Fucking hell!” Scott laughed. “I hate you!”

“No, you don’t, you think I’m gorgeous.” He smirked playfully.

Rachel very un-lady like, poked her tongue out at him. It was then, in mid tongue poking, Rachel spotted me. She smiled instantly and waved at us. “Jake! Adrien!” She shouted.

Scott turned and saw us, smiling too.

I returned the smile. It was so good seeing him ok.

We walked down the solid stone steps towards the two of them, until once again I stopped at the bottom step hearing that familiar growl.

Déjà vu once more hit me as I turned towards the pool seeing, now named, Jethro eyeing me up.

“Jethro, enough.” Came Darren’s stern voice and Jethro stopped instantly. Darren was now sitting upon the edge of the pool by his new fateful companion. I had to take another look at him, he was in very good physique. I also noticed his artificial leg wasn’t attached and he had lost his leg from the knee down. Not that it took away how handsome he was.

Jake noticed too and gently reminded me that he was here by nudging me in the arm and then whispering in my ear. “I’m sure he’s straight.”

“He is.” Chris’s voice spoke out from behind us. We both turned and saw him walk down the steps, the first thing I noticed about him was he was wearing a white tank top with black typed words which said ‘Cliff-hangers are so’. His arms were bare and his scars were visible but it didn’t bother either Jake and I.  

I felt proud of him. And touched.

Having more hugs, Chris moved to Scott as Scott’s outstretched legs lifted making space for Chris to sit down, then Scott gently placed his feet upon his lap. Jake and I sat in chairs next to Rachel as I saw both of his feet were bandaged up. It was then I noticed through the meshed tank top he wore his side where he was shot had a scar upon it. It didn’t look to bad, the doctors did a great job from the looks on it.

Scott noticed my gaze.

“It’s completely healed, the bullet didn’t hit anything vital which was a relief. 8 days after surgery the doctors took my stitches out, it’s been fine ever since.” He glanced down at his feet. “Them on the other hand, have been a nightmare.”

Rachel groaned in agreement “He can’t stand or even walk on them. We’ve had to push him around in a wheelchair or Darren’s had to carry him up and down stairs. I have refused to help bathe him.”

Scott made a mocking gagging noise and Rachel smacked him hard on the arm. “Hey, injured here!” 

“If only your mouth was, we could tape it up!” Rachel declared and Scott returned the smack, making Jethro bark at him.

“Jethro, she’s being evil to me.” Scott declared to the dog.

“You should be used to it by now.” Darren stated giving Jethro a fuss. He settled back down next to him, enjoying the head scratch. “I know I am.” He muttered under his breath making Chris laugh.

Rachel heard too but didn’t say a word. Just gave her older brother a glare.

“I’m glad you’re doing ok. All of you.” I said and Scott smiled, then I noticed he took Chris’s hand holding it gently. Chris smiled at him but there was still a little bit of doubt in his eyes.

I would have to talk to him when I can get a chance.

“We’re sorry we didn’t contact you earlier.” Darren said from the pool, now drying himself with a towel and leaving it around his shoulders. “It’s been a bit mental with us and the press, let alone Peter Richmond.”

I hadn’t really thought much of Peter Richmond, I did now. “What’s been happening?” Jake asked curious.

Rachel groaned again. “What hasn’t been happening. When the press discovered Derrick’s little gold gem of blackmail, they’ve been hounding Peter none stop about it. Dad managed to get a banning order on them being able to release any information on who was blackmailed, they didn’t like that. They said he was just as bad as Derrick for stopping them when they wanted to release the names of those all blackmailed. Dad was protecting those people, along with their families. The press were just wangers.”

“We didn’t hear any of this?”

“It’s because we tried our best to keep you guys out of it.” Darren added. “It’s one of the reasons why we hadn’t contacted you sooner. As far as the press were concerned, you were only connected through Chris by being his boss Adrien, and us hiring Jake to find Scott.”

I looked at Chris and he nodded. They had all protected us from what could’ve been a lot worse.

Gemma would’ve needed a lot more mop buckets.

“But when we saw you on cctv almost being mauled by Jethro-” Jethro’s ears picked up “We knew it was time to get in touch. Sorry about that by the way.” Darren finished.

“I’m fine, I found out I could make the gate in 2.8 seconds.” I added.

Rachel laughed then looked sheepish.

Autumn then joined us as I noticed up on the patio Grey setting the table and then moving towards the barbeque setting it alight and putting on joints of meat.

“I hope you’re all hungry.” Autumn spoke to us all.

“Starved.” Rachel announced getting up from the lounger, she had a thin cardigan on the back of her lounger and put it on. Then swiftly went up the steps to help her father.    

Rose past her on the steps and came towards Scott, holding what seemed to be a bowl half full of water as well as fresh new bandages under her arm. Her gaze was intent as Scott groaned.

“Do we really have to do this now?” He asked.

Chris, Autumn and Rose in unison all said “Yes.”

Scott groaned, rested his head back and threw his arm over his eyes. “Fine.”

Derren shook his head, got out of the pool and I watched him in amazement balance on one foot perfectly and hopped towards the joint lounger Scott was on and sat down. Picking up his artificial leg which was standing up next to it.

“Show off.” Scott declared.

Chris shook his head, lifted up Scott’s legs and gently placed them back down as Rose moved towards him. Chris came up to us and suggested we went up. Scott could be a bit dramatic when he’s feet are being sorted.

“Is it still painful?” I asked concerned.

Chris shook his head “No, he’s just very ticklish.”

With that we heard Scott screamed with laughter begging Rose to stop while Darren pinned him down. Jake couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

Maybe Jake won’t throttle him after all.


	38. Chapter 38

~38~   

“Mum, dad, that was great.” Rachel said finishing off the last spare rib from the table. And it was great, the spread they did was much more a feast and everything was delicious.

Grey was in charge of the barbeque which Jake and Darren, after assisting Rose and carrying Scott back up the stairs, assisted. They had done some lovely spare ribs, which Rachel seemed to dive on as soon as possible, alongside seasoned sausages with home-made burgers with the finest beef alongside smoked haddock and cod which came all the way from Alaska. 

Scott told me he had a film maker friend up there and who had kindly fished the stuff for them and sent it down. Which Scott was happy to pay him for.

It was worth it.

Autumn had done all the lovely salads, including a Mediterranean salad and bacon and cheese pasta salad with fresh ingredients. She had also made houmous, salsa’s, couscous and a sour cream with chives dip. There was also other already made snacks out for us to help ourselves alongside a cooler with beers in and other none alcoholic beverages.

Rose had been invited to stay with us, but she declined. Said she had a date and said she’d spent too much time with Scott already for the day. 

Scott glared at her but it was good natured. Until Rachel said she understood completely. Scott slapped her across the table and once again Jethro barked at him.

“I can’t win.” He declared.

“He likes me better than you.” Rachel admitted proudly.

“No, it’s because you spoil him with those meat snacks you like.” Chris said sitting next to his boyfriend and Rachel’s face fell.

“I knew it!” Darren turned to his left starring at his sister. “You need to stop that, now.”

“Fine.” She sulked making Scott laugh.

All the food had been pretty much demolished by us all, except a few crisps and remaining bits of salsa and dips. It was a delicious meal and Jake truly seemed to enjoy it. I don’t think he’s enjoyed a meal like this in a while. Not that my cooking was bad.

It just wasn’t this great.

Maybe I should ask Autumn and Grey for the recipes.

Grey started to gather the dishes alongside Autumn, as she picked up Chris’s he smiled at her “Thanks mum, it was lovely.”

Autumn almost dropped the dish on the floor.

Rachel half way through munching stopped and stared at both Chris and Autumn as did everyone else. Chris suddenly became slightly conscious but Autumn, quiet calmly places the dishes back upon the table and hugged Chris, kissing him on the head.

“You’re welcome my darling.” She almost cried, then swiftly she grabbed the plates and made it back into the house before anyone could see her cry. Grey excused himself, took the rest of the dishes and followed suit.

“I didn’t mean to-” Chris exclaimed and Scott touched the side of his face stopping him in his tracks.

“We know.” Scott said and both Darren and Rachel nodded. “You’ve done great today.” He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Chris didn’t pull away but I noticed he still felt a bit tense.

“Speaking of mums.” Rachel had finally finished her last rib. “Your mother Lisa is adorable, especially when she was here earlier on today and we-”

“Lisa was here?” I almost gasped as did Chris who had no idea. I then notice Jake’s glare onto Scott, who was trying not to show any discomfort.

Jake saw right through it. “Scott… Anything you need to tell me?” He pretty much almost demanded.

“Oh God, Scott you didn’t?” Chris asked facing him.

“I think I’m going to help mum.” Rachel declared until Darren grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair.

“No, you don’t.” Darren demanded, which caught both Jake and mines attention. “Rachel has something to say, don’t you Ray?”

Rachel looked sheepishly at Jake, it probably didn’t help as she sat next to him. “I accidently let it slip that you two met in that club.”

Jake’s eyes widened but Scott interrupted anything which was about to explode.

“It’s ok Jake. Adrien. She doesn’t know you were a member there. I told her you were investigating a lead into a blackmail case which was happening around that club. I told her you helped me out with Derrick and what I did with breaking into his place.” Scott added as Jake was focused on him. “As far as Lisa is aware, you saved my life back then and again last month too. She thinks you’re a hero.”

“As does Lauren and Bill for that matter, with dad and mum too.” Rachel added trying to get back into favour with Jake.

Turning to Scott he added “I would never have said anything, I just said that to Chris because I knew you won’t except the check I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Jake said clearly, but didn’t seem he wanted to hurt either Scott or Rachel.

“Yes, I do.”

Darren gestured to Rachel it was time for the two of them to leave us be. They did, and headed back inside the house. Chris however stayed.

Scott reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope and passed it to me. Probably because he thought Jake would rip it up before opening it. I took it, opened it up and pulled out the folded checked.

When I looked at the check my heart skipped a beat.

Holy crap.

That can’t even be real?

I stared at Scott and handed the check to Jake. He took one look at it, placed it down onto the table and swore loudly.

“Scott-” I started to speak “We- We can’t. It’s, too much.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it bloody is.” Jake said. “Jesus Scott, It’s.”

“Perfectly fine.” Scott stated “My uncle left me a ridiculous amount of money, which I really do not need. Why do you think I gave Darren what he needed, plus a bit extra? I know you guys don’t need that, but… I want you to have it. Besides, the amount of hassle and everything else I put you both through. I want to do this.”

“This isn’t the rest of your inheritance?” I almost felt sick feeling we’ve been given it all.

“No, no. God no.” Scott assured us. “I’ve still got a bit left. Which I feel comfortable with.”

“And you’re ok with this all?” Jake asked to both Scott and Chris.

Chris nodded. “This is what Scott wants to do, and if Scott wasn’t going to pay Grey and Autumn would’ve. Maybe not that much, mind you.”

That I was pretty sure about.

The amount of the check was twice the amount I had inheriting from my grandmother Ann English, including the cost of the Ranch as well as the house Jake and I currently lived in. Plus, the last amount of what I would be getting when I turn 40, plus the petty cash at Cloak and Dagger.

Maybe even the cost of Cloak and Dagger was worth too.

I was speechless.

Darren suddenly remerged with two beers in hand and placed them in front of Jake and I. Sitting back down he seemed sympathetic with our current state.

“Drink up guys, the shock will wear off soon enough.

Jake grasped the bottle and took a decent swig of it. “Jesus.”

Darren laughed “You’re doing better than I did. I threw up when he gave me mine.”

My eyes widened as Scott laughed and Chris grimaced. “You didn’t, did you?” Chris asked.

“Yes, he did. It was revolting.” Chris grimaced even more as Darren glared at him.

“Shut it you, you didn’t witness it. I ran into the bathroom!”

Scott raised his eyebrow. “No, but I heard all the-”

“We don’t need to know anymore.” I said and Scott stopped. I took another sip and picked up the check once more, looking at it. It was a lot of money, but seeing Scott was determined to give it to us. I folded it back into the envelope, and placed it into my Levi’s. “Thank you, it’s very generous of you.”

Autumn and Grey returned along with Rachel with a tray of glasses and a very nice bottle of wine to boot. They sat back down and as Grey opened the bottle and poured, Autumn handed us out a glass each before sitting down again. Autumn seemed to had recovered from earlier.

“A toast,” Grey said as we raised our glasses. “To new friends who we are all thankful for,” he gestured to both Jake and I. “To our children who have become great people, all three of them.” Chris smiled as Rachel hugged her other brother lovingly which Darren really enjoyed. “And finally, to Scott.”

We all turned to face Scott as he watched Grey.

“You are truly an added addition to our family, both Autumn and I are grateful to have you in our lives. I know Chris loves you dearly and you have not just become a decent caring boyfriend for him, but you’ve also been a dear friend. Your uncle would be very proud of you as I know both Autumn and I are. Thank you, for everything.”

I could see Scott tear up slightly. He was moved as well as Chris. Chris looked at him tenderly and kissed him.

I don’t think I would need to talk to him later, I think hearing Grey’s words was everything he needed.

“Cheers.” Grey announced as we all raised our glasses. I watched out throughout the family, seeing how loving Autumn and Grey were not only to each other but to their children. To Darren, the oldest who cared deeply for people as well as his family. Then finally onto Chris and Scott.

They’d not had an easy start in their lives, but they found each other and had been one of the closest relationships I’d seen. Sure, they’ve had their moments, who hasn’t, and they’d been through a lot but watching them right this second I could see they were going to be ok.

I felt Jake take my hand and I turned back to him. “I love you Baby.” He said.

I leaned into Jake and kissed him.

The rest of the evening went as perfect as it should always had been.

 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Hope you've enjoyed my first ever Adrien English fanfic. I really enjoyed writing it.   
> Until next time,  
> Geo x


End file.
